Run to You
by sehooney
Summary: [CHAPTER 7B UP!] [END] Ini bukan hanya sekedar mengejar dan dikejar, memahami dan dipahami, serta meraih dan diraih. Ini tentang hal lain. Hal yang sulit untuk dipahami oleh manusia berusia belasan tahun. Mengikhlaskan dan memperjuangkan. Mana yang harus kau pilih? SPECIAL FOR APRILTASTE. HUNHAN GS! DLDR!
1. Prolog

Ini bukan hanya sekedar mengejar dan dikejar, memahami dan dipahami, serta meraih dan diraih. Ini tentang hal lain. Hal yang sulit untuk dipahami oleh manusia berusia belasan tahun. Mengikhlaskan dan memperjuangkan. Mana yang harus kau pilih?

 **…**

* * *

 **Run to You**

 **by sehooney with HunHan GS**

 **SPECIAL FOR APRILTASTE**

 **…**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

"Kau mencatat materi yang diberi Im _seosangnim_ kemarin, tidak?"

"…"

"Sehun?"

"…"

" _Ya_! Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tersentak dan segera menghadap Chanyeol yang menatapnya kesal. Lelaki bertelinga peri itu bersedekap lalu bertanya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tidak mendengarku?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." jawabnya.

"Lalu kau melihat apa? Siapa yang kau lihat?" Chanyeol masih curiga. Lantas kepalanya celingukan mencari-cari sesuatu atau sosok yang memiliki kemungkinan terbesar untuk dipandangi dan dipikirkan Sehun. Lama mencari, Chanyeol menyerah. Nihil, Chanyeol tidak menemukan apa dan siapa yang membuat Sehun melamun seperti tadi.

Sementara itu, Sehun hanya diam. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan temannya yang satu itu. Justru dia balik bertanya pada Chanyeol demi mengalihkan pertanyaan tadi. "Memangnya kau tadi bertanya apa?"

Chanyeol beralih padanya. "Oh. Kau mencatat materi Im _seosangnim_ , tidak?"

Sehun mengangguk dan Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. "Akhirnya… Sulit menemukan seseorang yang mau menulis materi yang ditulis Im _seosangnim_ di papan tulis. Aku pusing melihat tulisannya. Terima kasih karena sudah menulisnya, Oh Sehun! Aku pinjam, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk acuh tak acuh. "Ambil saja di tasku." lalu Chanyeol segera melesat pergi meninggalkannya. Menyisakan ruang bagi Sehun untuk berpikir, tentang mengapa perempuan itu selalu sendirian.

Iya, perempuan yang sedang menyuapkan makanannya, yang sedang menyumpal lubang telinganya dengan _earphone_ , dan perempuan yang sedang duduk sendiri di salah satu meja kosong yang masih luas itu. Tidak ada yang mau duduk dengannya. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi temannya.

Sehun merasa kasihan. Perempuan berambut sebahu itu, yang Sehun kenal dengan nama Luhan karena perempuan itu adalah anak baru di kelasnya tahun ini, kemana-mana selalu sendiri. Sehun tidak pernah melihat seseorang berjalan bersamanya, atau mengobrol bersamanya. Sehun hanya selalu melihat Luhan sendirian. Luhan lebih sering terlihat asyik berkubang dengan kesendiriannya. Mungkin Luhan bukan anak yang pandai bersosialisasi, atau mungkin enggan berbaur dengan lingkungannya yang baru.

Ketika pertama kali Sehun melihat Luhan, perempuan itu sedang berdiri di dekat jendela kelas. Tubuhnya memunggungi Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke kelas di pagi hari itu. Jujur, Sehun terkejut melihat seseorang berdiri sendiri di hari yang masih sangat pagi waktu itu, apalagi waktu itu Sehun belum mengenal Luhan. Sehun hendak menginterupsi, namun begitu melihat perempuan itu berbalik dan tatapan mata mereka bertemu selama sepersekian detik, Sehun merasa asing. Sehun tidak dapat menerjemahkan tatapan mata milik Luhan, nama yang kemudian dia ketahui beberapa jam kemudian. Perempuan itu lantas melengos dan pergi dari kelas setelahnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan akan tatapan Luhan padanya.

Saat itu Sehun baru mengetahui nama perempuan itu saat Luhan kembali masuk ke kelas di jam pertama pelajaran bersama Lee _seosangnim_. Luhan hanya memandang sekitar, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan rasa senang ketika memasuki kelas baru, ia juga tidak menyapa dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Justru Lee _seosangnim_ -lah yang memperkenalkan sosok yang membuatnya penasaran itu pada teman-teman sekelas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Namanya Luhan, pindahan dari Cina. Semoga kalian dapat berteman dengannya, ya." Kira-kira seperti itu kalimat yang Lee _seosangnim_ ucapkan saat memperkenalkan Luhan. Sehun sedikit lupa, dan ia juga tidak begitu fokus. Saat itu Sehun hanya terfokus pada Luhan saja, bukan yang lain.

Sehun penasaran, ia jujur akan hal itu. Tatapan perempuan itu tidak berubah. Terkesan dingin, angkuh, tapi Sehun dapat melihat kilat takut di sana. Sehun tidak mengerti. Selama ia mengenal Luhan, Sehun tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Luhan adalah perempuan yang penakut. Justru Sehun sering melihat Luhan sering berteman dengan sepi. Bukankah suasana sepi itu menakutkan?— _Eh!_

Bagi Sehun, perempuan bernama Luhan itu misterius. Sehun tidak pernah mengenal Luhan sebelumnya. Tapi begitu tatapan mata mereka bertemu di pagi hari itu, Sehun mendadak ingin sekali mengenal Luhan. Entah mengapa…

* * *

 **…**

Hai! _Sorry_ aku ngebandel. Yuk protes ke author ini karena sudah menelantarkan Universe, **lagi**. Saya siap menerima resikonya :')

Btw soal Universe, aku ngga nyangka ternyata Universe membutuhkan banyak sekali referensi, dan sekarang aku sedang menuntaskan referensi-referensi itu supaya bisa menamatkan Universe dengan baik dan benar (?) Jadi maklumin ya kalau agak lama hehehehe

Run to You ini khusus untuk kak **Apriltaste** biar semangat nulis One Day. Mangat ye. Segera dituntasin tuh ff. Biar ngga ngamuk tuh pembaca-pembacamu wkwk.

(gue ngga ngaca juga :'))

Yodah. Semoga bikin kepo ya ceritanya apaan wkwkwk. Kalo mau kukasih spoiler tentang cerita ini, bolela _follow_ akun igku **sehoooneyy** biar tambah kepo :3 ( _sorry_ gue malah dagang disini ):)

Jangan lupa _review_ sayang-sayangku :) ( _sorry_ gue jomblo jadi bebas manggil sayang ke siapa aja :b) _sorry for typo(s)_ juga.

 _See you_!


	2. Langkah Pertama

_Klik!_

Ruangan itu seketika terang sesaat setelah perempuan itu menyalakan saklar. Ruangan luas bernuansa putih-biru langit itu jadi terang. Lantas perempuan itu masuk dengan kaki yang masih berbalut kaus kaki. Setiap langkah yang ia buat meninggalkan jejak darah karena luka lecet di telapak kakinya. Tertatih-tatih, perempuan itu meletakkan tasnya di kursi, menanggalkan _earphone_ dan kaus kaki yang membuat kakinya semakin perih. Kemudian langkahnya kembali tercipta, kali ini menuju kamar mandi.

Tidak lama, suara kucuran air pun terdengar, membasahi tubuhnya yang berkeringat, rambut sepunggungnya, serta wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Ia dapat merasakan perihnya luka di kaki ketika air dingin meresap ke celah luka. Darahnya bercampur dengan air, meluncur bersama, dan terhisap lubang-lubang kecil di lantai.

Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana lelaki itu menatapnya, bagaimana suara lelaki itu ketika sedang bernegosiasi dengan gurunya. Ia masih ingat. Lelaki itu, ia tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri.

Wajahnya mendengak, membiarkan air dari _shower_ mendinginkan dirinya. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

 _Dia tidak berniat membantu, dia tidak peduli…_

* * *

 **…**

 **Run to You**

 **Langkah Pertama**

 **…**

* * *

Sekembalinya dari kelas sebelah bersama Chanyeol, Sehun melihat kelasnya ramai siang itu. Bukan ramai dalam artian suara teman-temannya yang entah sedang melakukan apa di kelasnya, melainkan karena teman-teman dari kelas lain sedang berkerumun di depan kelas, menyaksikan entah-pertunjukan-apa dari luar kelas melalui jendela. Sehun refleks berhenti, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Keduanya sama-sama bingung karena pemandangan asing itu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Chanyeol bertanya, entah dengan siapa. Sementara Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan itu memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Dia juga sama tidak tahunya dengan Chanyeol.

Karena terlalu penasaran, akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk mencari tahu. Chanyeol pun mengekor. Sehun kembali berjalan, membelah jalan untuk ia lewati, dan melihat apa yang menjadi tontonan teman-temannya siang ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun pada Jooheon, teman sekelasnya yang juga menonton pertunjukan yang tidak Sehun mengerti.

"Luhan," jawab Jooheon setengah-setengah. Mendengar nama perempuan itu disebut, Sehun lantas mengerutkan kening. Hendak ia bertanya lagi, Jooheon kembali melanjutkan, "Sepertinya dia ikut campur urusan mereka," jawabnya sembari menunjuk keberadaan Luhan dengan dagu.

Sehun lantas mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Jooheon. Ia memperhatikan, dan terkejut sendiri.

Luhan. Perempuan itu sedang berdiri diantara tiga orang perempuan yang bersedekap angkuh menatapnya. Sementara Luhan, dia hanya diam. Ia tatap salah satu perempuan diantara tiga itu, pada perempuan berkucir ekor kuda yang kemudian berkata, "Apa kau tidak mendengarku?! Kenapa kau diam saja, jalang?! Kau tidak ingin menjawabku, huh?!"

Luhan tetap diam. Tatapan angkuh dan dinginnya seolah menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan perempuan bernama Krystal itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Takut?" ejek perempuan lain yang bernama Luna.

"Mungkin dia takut." Sisanya yang bernama Sooji menimpali sambil mengangguk dan memasang senyum meremehkan. "Lanjutkan saja, Krys,"

Mendengar itu, Krystal tersenyum miring. Ia mengambil langkah maju mendekati Luhan, lalu menarik sejumput rambut sepunggung Luhan dengan keras. "Ini karena kau sudah menggoda kekasihku!"

Sehun meremas udara dalam genggamannya melihat aksi Krystal, anak dari kelas sebelah itu, yang kemudian mengundang sorak-sorai teman-teman yang menonton. Sehun kesal melihat Krystal bertindak seenaknya pada Luhan yang entah mengapa memilih untuk diam dan enggan membela diri. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan Luhan, tidak mengerti lagi dengan Krystal yang melakukan aksi itu hanya karena mengira Luhan menggoda kekasihnya.

 _Duh_ , perasaan Luhan sering terlihat sendiri. Jadi darimana Luhan bisa menggoda seorang lelaki dengan wajah datar dan tatapan dinginnya? Sehun heran, berpikir keras.

Sementara itu, Luhan tetap saja diam. Krystal menarik rambutnya dengan keras, Luhan meringis dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Salah satu tangannya meraih salah satu kabel _earphone_ yang terjatuh dan memakainya di salah satu telinga, dia tenang sekali ketika melakukannya. Krystal berteriak di depan wajahnya, marah-marah tidak jelas, Luhan juga diam. Ia hanya mampu menatap Krystal dengan tatapan menusuk. Ia tidak ingin mencari masalah hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini.

" _Ya_! Kenapa kau diam saja, jalang?!"

Luhan mencoba untuk memupuk kesabaran.

"Kau tidak mendengarku atau bagaimana?!"

Masih mencoba…

"Kau tuli, hah?!"

Luhan mencengkeram rok seragamnya erat-erat. Sementara Sehun mulai melangkah mendekat untuk melerai pertengkaran tidak jelas itu di kelasnya. Oh, dia muak dengan drama yang dibuat Krystal dan kawan-kawannya.

"Atau kau bisu?"

 _Ah, terserah._

Luhan meraih sejumput rambut cokelat Krystal yang panjang, menariknya kuat-kuat hingga Krystal refleks melepaskan rambut Luhan. Dengan secepat kilat Luhan mengaitkan sebelah kakinya pada kaki Krystal, lalu membanting tubuh kurus Krystal hingga suara _"Bugh!"_ terdengar keras sekali.

Melihat kejadian itu, Sehun berhenti melangkah, rahangnya turun, terkejut. _Waduh_ , Sehun dibuat membeku seketika. Ia tidak percaya Luhan bisa seberani itu. Apalagi ketika ia melihat kejadian selanjutnya diantara Luhan dan ketiga perempuan _iljins_ sekolahan itu.

Hening seketika. Semua mata yang memandang aksi Luhan yang cepat dan berani itu lantas membulat tidak percaya. Persepsi mereka tentang Luhan sebagai seorang yang pendiam, dingin, dan tidak peduli, mendadak berubah. Luhan berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak terduga.

"Wah…"

Luna dan Sooji menggeleng kecil tidak percaya. Mereka membantu Krystal untuk kembali berdiri. Lalu Luna mengambil langkah maju, hendak menyerang Luhan, namun Luhan dengan sigap menangkis serangan itu dan kembali membanting tubuh manusia yang kurus itu ke lantai.

Bisikan tak percaya, serta sorakan rendah riuh untuk Luhan terdengar tidak lama kemudian. Luhan hebat, Sehun dan teman-teman yang lain tidak tahu kalau ternyata Luhan pandai dalam hal bela diri.

Luhan menatap dingin ketiga perempuan tadi, tidak mengatakan apapun. Sementara Krystal, perempuan itu menatap Luhan marah, memekik kesal, bangkit, dan kembali menyerang Luhan.

Namun sebelum Krystal berulah lagi, suara Lee _seosangnim_ terdengar membahana, menginterupsi aksi Krystal.

"BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUA!"

Lee _seosangnim_ datang dan membuat Krystal menciut. Tangannya yang mengudara lantas turun, ia menunduk. Sementara Luhan hanya menatap dingin sekitar, lalu membuang wajahnya acuh tak acuh.

Bagus, dia dapat masalah hari ini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Meskipun yang memiliki masalah itu Luhan dan tiga perempuan _iljins_ di sekolah ini, nyatanya Sehun juga terkena imbasnya. Sehun sebagai ketua kelas dinyatakan ikut bersalah karena tidak melerai pertengkaran itu dan tidak menjaga salah satu teman sekelasnya dengan baik. Sehun menghela napas panjang saat namanya dipanggil oleh Lee _seosangnim_ di jam pelajaran kesekian hari itu.

Saat masuk ke ruang konseling, Sehun dapat melihat Luhan dan ketiga perempuan yang tidak begitu Sehun kenali duduk berdampingan di meja panjang. Luhan masih dengan wajah tidak pedulinya, sementara ketiga perempuan tadi memasang wajah jengkel sesekali melirik ke arah Luhan.

Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi kosong, tepat di sebelah Luhan. Kemudian para generasi muda itu mulai dijejali pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar mengapa pertengkaran itu bisa terjadi sementara Sehun sendiri dijejali pertanyaan berupa, "Seharusnya kau sebagai pemimpin di kelas mampu menjaga dan bersikap bijaksana pada teman-temanmu. Kenapa kau justru ikut menonton pertengkaran temanmu?"

Mana bisa Sehun bertindak kalau tadi ia melihat Luhan membanting Krystal dan Luna tepat di depan matanya? Nyali Sehun menciut, lah!—eh, tidak juga, sih. Sehun tadi diam karena dia terkejut. Terkejut karena Luhan ternyata ahli dalam bela diri dan terkejut karena ternyata Luhan tidak menanggapi pertengkaran tadi dengan serius.

Bahkan perempuan itu diam saja selama pertanyaan konseling dari Lee _seosangnim_ terlontar untuk mereka. Wah, sepertinya Luhan ini nyaman dengan mengunci bibir rapat-rapat.

" _Saem_ ," Sooji bersuara setengah jengkel ketika Lee _seosangnim_ hendak mengakhiri konseling mereka hari ini. "Kenapa _Saem_ tidak bertanya pada Luhan?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada yang sama.

Lee _seosangnim_ menaikkan sebelah alis, lantas melirik Luhan yang tetap acuh tak acuh di tempatnya.

"Ya, kenapa tidak bertanya pada Luhan?" Krystal menyetujui. Punggungnya langsung tegak dengan wajah kesal. Ia menunjuk Luhan. "Dia sudah membantingku, dan kenapa Luhan—"

"Kalian bertiga keluarlah." Lee _seosangnim_ menyela dengan tangan bersedekap. "Kau juga, Sehun." Dagunya bergidik pada Sehun kemudian.

Sehun mengangguk saja. Dia memang pengap jika duduk berlama-lama di ruang konseling.

" _Saeeeem_ …" ketiga perempuan itu merengek. Namun Lee _seosangnim_ tetap tegas meminta mereka keluar. Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar menyusul Sehun, lantas melengos begitu saja, tidak peduli pada Sehun yang memilih untuk berdiri di depan ruang konseling.

Entah mengapa, ada yang ingin Sehun ketahui dari Luhan. Saat ia berada di luar, Sehun diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Luhan dari jendela ruangan yang cukup tinggi. Kakinya berjinjit ketika Sehun melakukannya. Luhan sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk salah satu kaki pada lantai, caranya bersikap terlihat santai, dan Sehun sangsi. Ada yang Luhan sembunyikan selama ini, dan Sehun ingin tahu.

Luhan, perempuan itu selalu membuatnya penasaran. Entah mengapa…

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Selesai membersihkan toilet sebagai hukumannya sore itu, Sehun beranjak pulang. Ia meraih tasnya dan keluar dari kelas. Saat ini, koridor sepi. Semuanya sudah pulang, kecuali dirinya, tiga perempuan _iljins_ sekolah yang entah sekarang sedang mengerjakan hukumannya atau tidak, dan Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu hukuman Luhan apa. Sehun tidak menemukan hal-hal janggal selama dia mengintip pembicaraan Luhan dan Lee _seosangnim_. Perempuan itu lantas mengganti tempatnya duduk menjadi membelakangi tempat di mana Sehun mengintip, itupun karena diminta Lee _seosangnim_. Jadi Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Luhan dan apa saja yang perempuan itu katakan selama konseling berlangsung.

"Lima belas!"

Sehun berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara Lee _seosangnim_ yang berteriak dari arah lapangan. Sehun mendekati jendela, lalu melihat Lee _seosangnim_ yang berdiri di tribun lapangan _outdoor_ , berkacak pinggang, lalu berseru, "Lima putaran lagi, Luhan!"

Seketika pandangan Sehun beralih pada seorang perempuan yang berlari-lari memutari lapangan yang luas itu. Perempuan itu Luhan, tentu saja. Meski saat ini jarak mereka jauh, Sehun dapat melihat wajah Luhan yang kelelahan. Kakinya tetap mengambil langkah lebar dan cepat untuk menuntaskan hukuman larinya sore itu, beberapa kali dia membenarkan _earphone_ yang selalu setia dia pakai, entah apa gunanya dia mendengarkan musik saat dia menjalankan hukuman, dan Lee _seosangnim_ juga tidak keberatan dengan _earphone_ yang Luhan kenakan.

Dua puluh kali putaran, hukuman yang cukup ringan untuk pelanggaran kekerasan di sekolah.

Sehun bersedekap, memperhatikan. Luhan tidak mengeluarkan protes macam apapun saat Lee _seosangnim_ terus meneriakinya. Luhan tetap berlari. Setelah Luhan menyelesaikan hukumannya sore itu, Luhan berhenti di depan Lee _seosangnim_ , membungkuk, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lapangan. Tubuhnya direbahkan, dadanya naik turun, Luhan kelihatan kelelahan. Tapi lagi-lagi, Luhan tidak mengeluarkan protes. Ia hanya mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya, mengangguk sambil menunduk ketika Lee _seosangnim_ memberinya sebotol air mineral. Luhan meneguknya sampai habis. Lalu Lee _seosangnim_ terlihat berbicara pada Luhan sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya Lee _seosangnim_ meninggalkan Luhan di lapangan itu sendiri.

Melihat itu, Sehun beranjak pergi. Ia berpikir untuk tidak begitu mempedulikan Luhan karena mungkin, jika ia terlalu peduli pada perempuan itu, Sehun jadi tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya ini. Sudah cukup ia merasa lucu akan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu penasaran pada Luhan.

Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan di lapangan ketika ia melewati tempat itu untuk mengambil motornya. Sehun mencari-cari keberadaan perempuan itu sambil berjalan. Luhan benar-benar tidak ada. Mungkin Luhan sudah pulang.

Ya sudahlah. Sehun segera mengambil motornya dan pulang.

Namun setelah dia keluar dari kawasan sekolah, mendadak Sehun menghentikan motornya. Sial, dia terkejut melihat sosok Luhan berada tidak jauh darinya sekarang ini. Perempuan itu berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih—mungkin lelah karena hukumannya tadi. Sehun yang melihat cara jalan Luhan, mengernyit tidak nyaman. Seperti kebiasaan, Sehun selalu memperhatikan Luhan. Ketika Luhan berhenti di halte, duduk di sana, dan melepas sejenak sepatunya, Sehun dapat melihat bercak merah di kaus kaki putih perempuan itu. Sehun membulatkan mata seketika.

Kaki Luhan lecet karena hukumannya tadi. Tapi mengapa Luhan tidak protes sama sekali, tidak mengeluh lelah dan sakit, bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa dia keberatan dengan hukuman itu?

Lidah Sehun kilu. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hendak ia menghampiri Luhan untuk menolong atau menawarinya tumpangan pulang, Sehun sudah melihat perempuan itu masuk ke dalam bus. Tubuh Luhan dibawa pergi kendaraan umum tersebut. Sementara Sehun membeku di tempat.

Apa yang membuat Luhan memilih untuk bungkam atas apa yang dilakukan orang-orang terhadapnya?

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Tiga hari sudah Luhan menjalani hukuman lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak dua puluh kali tiap harinya, dan dua hari itu pula Sehun jadi terus mengawasi Luhan setelah dia selesai dengan hukumannya. Sehun selalu berdiri di balik pohon yang berada di belakang Lee _seosangnim_. Guru konseling itu juga selalu mengawasi Luhan dalam menjalani hukumannya.

Sehun rasa, hukuman mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak dua puluh kali dalam seminggu itu cukup berat untuk seorang perempuan yang melanggar pelanggaran kekerasan di sekolah. Rasanya Sehun ingin menggantikan hukuman Luhan. Sehun tidak tega, serius!

Hari keempat, Sehun semakin tidak tega. Luhan sudah kelihatan sangat-amat kelelahan. Wajahnya pucat, kecepatan berlarinya juga semakin berkurang. Sehun gemas ingin menghalangi Luhan supaya perempuan itu berhenti. Tapi ia tidak punya keberanian yang cukup. Ada Lee _seosangnim_ di sana, dan Sehun tidak ingin mengambil resiko dimarahi oleh Lee _seosangnim_ lagi.

Hari kelima, Lee _seosangnim_ tidak ada di tribun untuk mengawasi Luhan yang berlari-lari mengelilingi lapangan. Tumben, pikir Sehun. Melihat situasi sore itu, Sehun menimang-nimang tindakannya untuk menghentikan Luhan. Berkali-kali Sehun melihat Luhan yang sedang menjalani hukumannya lalu beralih menatap sepatunya sendiri. Sial, dia bingung.

Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya, Sehun memilih untuk menghentikan Luhan.

Lelaki itu segera berlari menghampiri Luhan, lalu merentangkan tangannya di depan Luhan. Luhan menatapnya, berbelok, melewati Sehun begitu saja. Ia terlihat tidak peduli. Sehun berdecak. Ia kembali menghalangi Luhan namun Luhan tetap saja mampu menghindar. Sehun mendesah keras. Akhirnya dia berlari mengiringi Luhan, lalu menarik salah satu tangan Luhan, membawa perempuan itu untuk menepi di tribun.

Ketika Sehun mendudukkan Luhan, Luhan hanya menatapnya dingin dan kesal. Sehun tidak mendengar ungkapan protes dari perempuan itu.

"Kau harus istirahat." Ujar Sehun begitu saja.

Sehun bisa melihat kaki Luhan bergetar bahkan saat Luhan meluruskan kakinya. Sehun tidak tega, sungguh. Sehun berusaha untuk menguatkan diri. Ketika ia berjongkok dan melihat reaksi Luhan, Luhan tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi. Jadi Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki Luhan. Ia ingin mengobati luka lecet yang pasti semakin parah karena hukuman Luhan dilakukan setiap hari sepulang sekolah.

Belum juga menyentuh kaki Luhan, Sehun sudah terlempar ke belakang karena gerakan Luhan yang cepat dan keras. Luhan menendangnya, tepat di perut, dan jujur, itu membuatnya sedikit sesak dan ingin mual.

" _Ya_!" Sehun protes. Luhan tidak berekspresi sama sekali.

Ya Tuhan! Sebenarnya Luhan ini tercipta dari apa, sih? Kenapa Luhan irit berekspresi dan irit bicara?

Sehun berusaha untuk memupuk kesabaran. Maklum, Luhan pasti mengira Sehun ingin berbuat aneh-aneh padanya. Ia bangkit lagi, kali ini berkata, "Maaf kalau kau merasa terancam. Aku tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh," menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya dingin, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "aku hanya ingin melihat luka di kakimu."

Kali ini Sehun melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan. Ada gerakan samar di salah satu pangkal alis Luhan, ada kilat heran di manik cokelat tua Luhan, serta rengutan dan picingan samar. Perubahan yang kecil, tapi cukup berarti bagi Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun kembali berjongkok. Ia meraih pergelangan kaki Luhan, melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan, lalu menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan tidak akan menendangnya lagi, jadi Sehun meneruskan kegiatannya. Sehun melepas sepatu Luhan dengan hati-hati. Bercak merah di kaus kaki Luhan terlihat kemudian, Sehun sungguh tidak tega. Ia menatap bercak itu sejenak, menarik napas, dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Biar kubawa kau ke UKS sebentar saja. Masih ada—"

 _Sret!_

Sehun tertegun saat Luhan menarik kakinya dan kembali memakai sepatunya. Ia tidak percaya Luhan kembali berdiri dan meneruskan hukumannya. Rahang Sehun turun. Sehun geregetan. KENAPA LUHAN INI?!

Kesal, Sehun kembali menyusul Luhan, ia raih salah satu tangannya, lalu kembali menariknya ke tepi. Jika tadi Luhan tidak menunjukkan penolakan, kini Luhan menunjukkan hal itu pada Sehun. Luhan menghempas tangan Sehun dengan keras. Kini perempuan itu menatap tajam Sehun seolah dia berkata, "Jangan urusi urusanku! Urusi urusanmu, dan pergilah!" lalu Luhan kembali berlari.

Sehun mendesah kesal. Lagi-lagi ia berlari menyusul Luhan, hendak meraih tangan kecil itu, namun suara Lee _seosangnim_ yang terdengar tiba-tiba membuat Sehun berhenti berlari.

" _Ya_! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" pria bertubuh sedikit tambun itu menghampiri Sehun dengan tatapan tajam.

Sehun hanya diam. Sehun yang sudah terlanjur kesal pada Luhan, mendadak tidak memiliki rasa takut sekalipun pada pria yang kini sudah berada di depannya itu.

"Apa yang kau laku—"

" _Saem_ , aku adalah ketua kelas dan aku berhak melindungi teman-temanku." Sela Sehun tegas. Ia menunjuk Luhan yang masih mengitari lapangan lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Aku ingin menggantikan Luhan. Berikan dia hukumanku, dan berikan hukumannya padaku."

Lantas Lee _seosangnim_ bersedekap, menatap Sehun penuh pertimbangan.

"Tidak, tidak. Berikan hukumannya padaku dan aku juga akan menjalani hukuman membersihkan toilet." Sehun segera mengoreksi.

Lama menimbang penawaran itu, akhirnya Lee _seosangnim_ sudah memutuskan keputusan yang tepat. Ia memanggil Luhan, menyuruh siswi itu untuk berhenti hari ini, dan meminta mereka pulang. Keputusan itu membuat Sehun bingung, sementara Luhan iya-iya saja. Perempuan itu lantas pergi untuk mengambil tasnya di tribun, lalu berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih meninggalkan Sehun dan Lee _seosangnim_ di sana.

"Kalian pulanglah, sudah sore." Ujar Lee _seosangnim_ santai. Kemudian pria itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun, tersenyum penuh arti, lalu berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkannya di tengah lapangan.

Sehun melongo. Apa maksudnya Lee _seosangnim_?! Kenapa guru itu jadi ikut-ikutan sok misterius seperti Luhan?!

" _Saem_ , kenapa…" Sehun menghentikan langkah gurunya tersebut.

"Heh, sudah, pulang sana. Memangnya kau mau kutambah hukumanmu jadi tiga?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Lee _seosangnim_ terlihat berdecak-decak kesal karena reaksi Sehun.

"Mulai besok kau yang akan menggantikan hukuman Luhan dan tetaplah menjalani hukumanmu yang satunya itu." ujarnya, lalu guru itu kembali melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan.

Sehun mengerjap. Otaknya masih memproses hal-hal sederhana yang membuatnya bingung ini. Jadi, Lee _seosangnim_ memutuskan hal tadi dengan mudah. Tapi… _kenapa?_

Tersadar akan ketololannya, Sehun mengerang. Ia berdecak kemudian. Kepalanya celingukan untuk menemukan keberadaan Luhan yang menjadi tujuan utamanya di sini. Luhan sudah menghilang. Sehun berlari ke tepi, menaiki tangga, celingukan lagi, dan tidak menemukan Luhan. Mungkin Luhan sudah keluar. Sehun segera pergi menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motornya. Mungkin Luhan sudah ada di halte. Sehun ingin menyusulnya dan mengantar Luhan pulang.

Dengan kaki seperti itu, meskipun Luhan menaiki bus, Sehun yakin Luhan tetap merasa kesakitan.

Jadi Sehun segera mengendarai motornya keluar dari kawasan sekolah. Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan di luar, di halte apalagi. Perempuan itu menghilang, Sehun tidak menemukan keberadaan Luhan ketika ia menghentikan motornya di dekat halte dan mempendarkan matanya ke segala arah. Sehun heran. Dengan kaki terluka seperti itu, _masa_ Luhan bisa menghilang dengan cepat?

Lama mencari dan tidak menemukan sosok Luhan, Sehun menyerah. Ia menghela napas lalu kembali menyalakan mesin motornya. Kemudian Sehun melaju.

Namun baru belasan meter terlewat, Sehun kembali menghentikan laju motornya. Sehun terkejut kala netranya menangkap sosok yang ia cari sedang berinteraksi dengan seorang wanita tua yang berjualan sayur di tepi trotoar. Bukannya dia terkejut karena berhasil melihat Luhan, tapi karena dia melihat perempuan itu tersenyum.

Tersenyum! Bayangkan Luhan si siswi pendiam dan berwajah datar kini tersenyum!

Sehun mengerjap, menoleh ke belakang, pada Luhan yang masih berinteraksi di sana, pada perempuan yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Senyuman Luhan menghipnotisnya, manis sekali, caranya berinteraksi, dan…. Sehun membeku.

Luhan…

Sehun tidak salah lihat, kan?

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Semenjak Sehun melihat Luhan tersenyum sore itu, Sehun tidak lagi melihat Luhan di sekolah. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali yang dia terima tentang mengapa Luhan memilih untuk tidak masuk selama beberapa hari. Sehun masih bisa tenang jika Luhan hanya tidak masuk selama satu atau dua hari dan kembali masuk sekolah. Namun ini sudah hari ke enam dan Luhan tetap absen! Sehun tidak tenang.

Sehun lebih tidak tenang lagi karena selama Luhan tidak masuk ke sekolah, Sehun mendengar kabar yang tidak menyenangkan dari teman-temannya tentang Luhan.

Sehun tidak tahu apakah kabar itu benar atau tidak, Sehun juga tidak ingin bertanya pada Luhan tentang kebenarannya. Ada yang mencubit dirinya ketika kabar itu berhembus ke gendang telinganya dan mengingat apa yang ia lihat sore itu. Jadi Sehun memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri saja, kalau pun apa yang dia lihat itu benar.

Saat itu, jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Sehun berjalan di koridor sendirian setelah ia kembali dari ruang guru, hendak menuju ke kelasnya lagi. Namun ketika Sehun baru saja berbelok di ujung koridor, Sehun melihat Luhan berjalan dengan santai, berlawanan arah dengannya. Sehun refleks berhenti ketika tatapan matanya bertubrukan dengan tatapan mata Luhan yang terkesan dingin. Sementara perempuan yang kini berjalan semakin dekat, justru melengoskan pandangan dan tetap berjalan melewatinya.

Tidak, Sehun mencegah itu. Tangannya menahan salah satu lengan Luhan sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kemana saja kau ini? Kenapa tidak masuk ke sekolah?" Sehun bertanya, berusaha memposisikan dirinya sebagai ketua kelas yang penasaran, bukan sebagai teman—yang entah dianggap Luhan atau tidak— yang penasaran.

Sekilas, Luhan terlihat mengernyitkan kening sebelum dia mengubahnya lagi menjadi ekspresi datar dan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari lengannya. Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia kembali berjalan, melewati Sehun, dan Sehun otomatis tetap mengejarnya.

" _Ya_!" Sehun berusaha untuk tidak membuat ribut di koridor. Ia berlari kecil menyusul Luhan yang mempercepat langkah kecilnya. "Kau mau kemana? Kenapa tidak masuk ke kelas?"

Luhan tidak menanggapi. Justru perempuan itu berlari. Sementara Sehun sendiri, dia tetap mengejar Luhan. Perempuan itu membawanya ke _rooftop_ gedung sekolah. Angin yang berhembus kencang serta sinar matahari yang cukup terik membuat Sehun lantas menyipitkan mata. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di depan mata agar sinar matahari tidak begitu mengganggu pengelihatannya. Kemudian Sehun beralih pada sosok Luhan. Perempuan itu berdiri di tepi, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pembatas, membelakanginya.

Jujur, melihat sosok Luhan dari belakang seperti ini—tubuh kecilnya, rambut sepunggungnya yang bergerak terbawa angin— membuat Sehun bergetar. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ada rasa mencelus di dadanya saat melihat pemandangan itu. Sehun berusaha menyadarkan diri.

Lucu sekali. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa, Sehun melangkah mendekat. Ia menarik salah satu lengan Luhan, sehingga mereka saling berhadapan lagi. Luhan terlihat terkejut, namun dengan cepat pula ia segera mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Kemudian Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan, ia refleks melakukannya, lalu menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak memakai _earphone_.

Oh, pantas Luhan terkejut ketika melihatnya tadi.

Merasa risih dan tidak paham dengan perlakuan Sehun demikian, Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun supaya mereka memiliki jarak yang lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya. Luhan menatap lelaki itu tajam, lalu kembali berjalan melewatinya. Mungkin Luhan berusaha untuk menghindari Sehun saat ini.

Akan tetapi, Sehun kembali menahannya. Luhan menyentak tangan Sehun namun gagal. Sehun terlalu kuat untuknya. Luhan menatap kesal Sehun yang entah kenapa jadi sok dekat dan begitu menyebalkan untuknya. Hendak Luhan berontak, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia melihat tatapan Sehun padanya—serius dan… peduli?

Luhan melunak. Hening.

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Ia membebaskan lengan Luhan, lalu mulai bicara dengan Luhan.

" _Kau kemana saja? Kenapa justru ke sini dan tidak masuk ke kelas?"_

Mata Luhan membola lebar. Sehun berbicara padanya menggunakan tangannya, menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Dan itu sungguh…

 _Bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu?_

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Hai! Ketemu lagi sama aku di ff selingkuhan ini wkwk.

Gimana? Kaget ngga ternyata Luhan emang ada sesuatu yang ngga terduga? Sebenernya ada sih yang jawab bener di _review_ kemaren. Cuma ya… itu kurang bener hehehe.

Tungguin aja ya _chapter_ dua nya :) semoga di chapter ini alurnya ngga kecepetan, nggaada _typo(s)_ , dan bikin kalian paham yaa :)

Jangan lupa _review_ :) kasih masukan; kritik, saran, apapun itu, aku akan mencoba untuk menerima. Doakan supaya Universe nya juga cepet kelar. Lagi tertekan banget nulis cerita itu _hikseu_.

 _See you really soon!_


	3. Langkah Kedua

Dia bisa melihat lelaki itu ada di depannya, menatapnya dengan tangan kanan membawa _longboard_ dan tangan kiri membawa kantung belanja yang cukup besar. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat ini, dia tahu lelaki itu sempat terpaku sesaat, memperhatikannya, lalu menatap tepat di matanya.

Tatapan itu lagi. Dia tidak tahu sebenarnya arti tatapan itu untuknya.

Malam itu, dia memang menang telak. Dia membuat lelaki itu tergugu karena termakan omongannya sendiri. Tapi esoknya, dia yang justru kalah telak. Lelaki itu berhasil membuatnya memperlihatkan sisi terburuknya selama ini.

Situasi sangat kacau. Ia bahkan tidak mampu mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi beberapa detik sebelumnya. Yang dia tahu, tubuhnya berada di dalam dekapan lelaki itu. Suara-suara mereka yang ribut lantas memelan, dan menghilang. Lalu tiba-tiba suara-suara mereka terdengar lagi, kali ini terdengar setelah dekapan itu merenggang.

Tatapan yang lebih menyiksanya itu membuatnya tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Rasanya, dia ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **…**

 **Run to You**

 **Langkah Kedua**

 **Notes:** dialog dengan _font italic_ adalah percakapan dalam bahasa isyarat.

 **…**

* * *

" _Kau kemana saja? Kenapa justru ke sini dan tidak masuk ke kelas?"_

Mata Luhan membola lebar. Sehun berbicara padanya menggunakan tangannya, menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Dan itu sungguh…

 _Bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu?_

…menamparnya.

Ada hening yang tercipta diantara mereka. Sehun sendiri berusaha untuk mencari jawaban dari manik cokelat tua Luhan. Lelaki itu dapat melihat Luhan yang berkecamuk dalam diamnya. Ada kilat bingung, terkejut, dan marah di sana. Tapi mengapa Sehun justru merasa kasihan pada Luhan? Bukan kasihan karena Luhan memilih untuk diam dan disakiti, tetapi kasihan karena Sehun sempat melihat kerapuhan dibalik kilat-kilat itu di mata Luhan.

"Luhan," Sehun menyebut nama perempuan itu lalu menghela napas pelan. Kemudian Sehun kembali menggunakan bahasa isyarat. _"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelas?"_

Mata Luhan menyipit dan kemudian ia melebarkan matanya lagi, menatap Sehun setajam-tajamnya yang ia bisa. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat-amat-marah. Entah apa yang salah dari pertanyaan tadi, Sehun tidak mengerti. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah mendorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat. Sehun mundur beberapa langkah dan ia terkejut—sial, Luhan punya tenaga yang kuat kalau sedang marah.

"Hei!" Sehun refleks berseru saat Luhan berlari lagi menghindarinya. Cepat-cepat Sehun mengejar Luhan. Sehun menuruni tangga, mencari keberadaan Luhan, namun Sehun tidak menemukannya.

Luhan menghilang dengan cepat.

Sampai sekarang pun begitu. Sudah tiga hari semenjak perbincangan mereka—atau perbincangan satu arah saja?— Sehun tidak melihat keberadaan Luhan lagi. Tidak ada yang mencarinya, teman-teman, bahkan guru-guru juga tidak peduli. Hal itu membuat Sehun heran, kenapa Luhan dianggap tidak kasat mata?

"Hei, Sehun." Seseorang berbisik memanggilnya.

Sehun tersentak kecil, menoleh pada teman perempuannya yang tadi memanggil. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan bisikan juga.

Bukannya menjawab, perempuan itu justru menundukkan kepala. Sehun mengerutkan kening, tidak berniat mencari tahu kenapa temannya memanggil dirinya, lalu kembali fokus pada pelajaran. Baru saat itulah Sehun sadar bahwa guru pengajar menatapnya dengan tajam. Sehun mengerjap, memundurkan kepalanya perlahan, dan mulai mengerti bahwa mungkin dia ketahuan sedang melamun dan tidak mendengarkan pelajaran.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Oh Sehun?" tanya wanita berkacamata yang menjadi gurunya tersebut.

Sehun menunduk sembari meminta maaf. "Maafkan saya," Lalu suasana kelas menjadi tenang lagi. Sang guru kembali mengajar dan Sehun meringis karena tindakannya.

Karena memikirkan Luhan, Sehun jadi mendapat masalah kecil di kelas. _Tsk_ , sial sekali.

"Hei, Sehun." Chanyeol menginterupsi setelah pelajaran mereka selesai. Teman-teman yang lain lantas berhamburan keluar kelas sementara dua orang lelaki itu tetap berada di tempatnya.

Sehun hanya berdeham halus sebagai tanggapan.

"Tumben kau kena marah Im _seosangnim_."

Lantas Sehun menoleh. "Iya kah?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek—entah mengejek dirinya sendiri atau bagaimana, Chanyeol tidak paham. "Tumben juga kau diam saja di sebelahku." Sehun membalas dan Chanyeol lantas tahu kenapa Sehun mengeluarkan nada mengejek seperti tadi.

Chanyeol berdesis. "Cadel," gumamnya menyebut panggilannya pada Sehun dengan setengah kesal. "Tadi itu kau kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa?" Sehun tanya balik dan Chanyeol lantas menjitak kepala teman sebangkunya itu. Sehun mengaduh namun dia tertawa setelahnya.

"Sial, Sehun. Aku dipermainkan." Chanyeol berdecak-decak kemudian.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku?" Sehun bertanya polos.

"Bukan, bodoh!" Kepala Sehun dijadikan korban jitakan Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini Sehun mengaduh tanpa tertawa lagi. "Kau ingat anak musik yang kudekati itu kan?"

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dia kenapa?"

Chanyeol lantas menatap Sehun, melipat bibirnya, lalu menepuk bahu Sehun beberapa kali. "Ini masalah hati, _bro_ ," katanya tiba-tiba dengan nada legawa.

Sehun mengernyit heran, temannya ini kadang suka aneh. Kalau sudah begitu, Sehun malas menanggapi. Dia hanya memutar kedua bola mata malas.

"Lalu kau kenapa?" kali ini Chanyeol yang ganti bertanya. Sehun meliriknya, memberi jeda sejenak sebelum menegakkan punggungnya dari sandaran bangku.

"Kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" tanyanya balik.

"Apa?"

"Luhan,"

"Kau memikirkan Luhan?" sela Chanyeol tidak percaya. Lantas cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya, mendekatkan diri pada Sehun, lalu berbisik, "Kau memikirkan anak bisu itu?"

Chanyeol menyebut nama Luhan dengan 'anak bisu' sama seperti apa yang digosipkan teman-temannya akhir-akhir ini, yang lantas membuat Sehun mendelik pada teman sebangkunya itu. "Heh, mulutmu!" ketusnya sembari menepuk mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjengit dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. "Apa salahku?" tanyanya lalu mengusap-usap mulutnya, cemberut. "Teman-teman bilang begitu karena kupikir itu benar adanya." Belanya.

"Itu hanya gosip." Sehun berkata kalem. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tidak percaya gosip itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menggeleng meskipun dia tahu bahwa gosip itu benar—dia masih ingat bagaimana wajah terkejut Luhan saat ia berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat dengan perempuan itu. "Kenapa? 'Kan sudah terbukti. Luhan tidak pernah bicara, di kelas sekali pun!"

"Itu hanya gosip, Chanyeol. Luhan hanya orang yang pendiam, bukan orang seperti itu." Sehun tetap berkata kalem. Dia tidak ingin menjelek-jelekkan Luhan meskipun dia tahu bahwa itu benar. "Lagipula kenapa kau langsung percaya pada gosip seperti itu? Kau tidak tahu kebenarannya."

"Memangnya kau tahu kebenarannya sampai kau tidak percaya pada gosip itu?"

Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas, memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Nah, itu kau juga tidak ta—aduh!" Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya sambil meringi saat Sehun tiba-tiba menjitak kepalanya keras-keras. "Hei!" Chanyeol menatap Sehun kesal dan Sehun tergelak.

"Dua-satu." Kata Sehun dengan senyum menantang. "Kalau kau bicara tentang gosip itu lagi, aku akan membuatnya jadi seri!"

Chanyeol merengut, mendumel dalam hati. Sementara Sehun, lelaki itu justru tertawa karena reaksi Chanyeol.

"Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar." Kata Sehun mengalihkan topik. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Chanyeol, Sehun langsung saja menarik lengan Chanyeol dan membawa temannya itu ke kantin supaya atmosfer tegang yang sempat muncul diantara mereka tadi runtuh.

Lucu saja begitu. Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip menyebalkan itu? Sehun ingin menghajarnya!

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun mampir ke tempat latihan _Muay Thai_ milik sepupunya, Kim Jongin, karena tadi ia mendapat pesan dari lelaki itu. Jongin bilang kalau sepertinya Jongin melihat seorang penyusup di tempat latihannya. Sehun bertanya, sih, sebenarnya, maksud Jongin itu apa? Kalau ada penyusup ya hajar saja, kenapa harus mengajak dirinya? Meskipun Sehun juga lihai dalam bela diri, tapi _sorry-sorry_ saja, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan seperti itu. Namun, Jongin tetap saja memaksa Sehun untuk mampir. Akhirnya Sehun menurut. Ia terlalu malas kalau dipaksa-paksa seperti itu oleh Jongin.

Sehun menghentikan motornya di tempat parkir. Kemudian ia turun dari kendaraan, melepas helm, berjalan mendekati rak sepatu, melepas sepatunya, dan sadar bahwa ada sepatu roda berwarna hitam, bertali dan beroda merah muda. Dari desainnya saja Sehun tahu kalau itu milik seorang perempuan. Meletakkan sepatunya, Sehun menyipitkan mata memperhatikan sepatu roda itu. Tumben ada perempuan yang mau belajar atau latihan olahraga bela diri seperti _Muay Thai_ di tempat ini. Sehun tidak pernah melihat seorang perempuan ada di sini.

"Baru datang?" suara Jongin membuatnya lantas menegakkan tubuh. Sehun mengangguk, lalu Jongin menggiringnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang luas itu.

Sore hari di awal pekan seperti ini, tempat yang dikelola Jongin dan ayahnya lelaki itu, memang terkesan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa yang berlatih olahraga bela diri asal Thailand ini dan tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Sehun—tentu saja, Sehun tidak kenal mereka, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kau melihat sepatu roda tadi?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk. "Itu milik penyusup yang kumaksud tadi."

Sehun lantas mengerutkan kening. "Perempuan?" tanyanya. Giliran Jongin yang mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

Jongin berhenti melangkah, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu bersedekap sebelum menggidikkan dagunya ke salah satu arah. "Tuh,"

Sehun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Jongin, lantas mengerutkan kening. Dia bisa melihat seorang perempuan yang membelakanginya sedang meninju-ninju samsak. Perempuan itu mengucir rambutnya asal, atasannya seragam sekolah yang sama dengan seragam milik Sehun, serta memakai celana olahraga milik sekolah Sehun.

"Aku memanggilmu kesini karena sepertinya dia temanmu." Kata Jongin menjelaskan. Kemudian dia menyodorkan sobekan kertas dari saku celana trainingnya pada Sehun. "Dia memberiku ini, seminggu yang lalu."

Sehun menerimanya, membacanya, dan terkesiap. _Luhan_. Hanya ada tulisan itu di sobekan kertas tadi.

"Dia diam saja ketika menyerahkannya padaku." Lanjut Jongin.

Lantas Sehun kembali memperhatikan Luhan. Kata Jongin, Luhan memberikan kertas berisi namanya sudah dari seminggu yang lalu. Itu berarti selama seminggu itu, Luhan membolos dan menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Tapi, kenapa Luhan membolos dan… kenapa harus _Muay Thai_?

Sehun meringis bingung. Serius, dia penasaran mengapa Luhan memilih jalan yang keras untuk menjalani hidup semasa SMA-nya?

Sehun yang tidak habis pikir, kemudian kembali menghadap sepupunya itu. "Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku tentang ini?" tanyanya.

"Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Dia teman sekelasku,"

Jongin menurunkan rahangnya terkejut. "Serius?" Sehun mengangguk. "Wah, jadi tidak sia-sia aku memanggilmu kemari."

"Jadi kenapa kau baru memberitahuku tentang dia?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Jongin menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Dia baru kesini memakai seragam itu. Biasanya juga memakai kaos dan celana training."

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Kemudian, pandangannya turun, pada kaki Luhan yang terdapat beberapa plester di sana. Sehun menggeleng-geleng kecil. Masih tahu sakit, tapi sepertinya Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan aktifitas, bahkan melakukan olahraga bela diri.

Sehun bertanya lagi, "Dia tidak menendang, kan, saat latihan?"

"Lebih seringnya meninju daripada menendang." Kemudian Jongin menggelengkan kepala sembari berdecak heran. "Kenapa dia kuat sekali padahal dia perempuan? Aku pernah kena tinjunya meskipun waktu itu aku sudah menahannya. Tanganku sampai sakit, astaga… Kukira dia masih amatir makanya aku tidak memakai pelindung, tapi ternyata…"

Sehun tidak menghiraukan cerita lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. Sehun lantas memilih untuk berjalan menjauhi Luhan, keluar dari tempat latihan itu. Melihat reaksi Sehun, Jongin jadi mengekor, menyusul, dan bertanya, "Kau pulang?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Setidaknya aku tahu Luhan ada di mana." Katanya ringan. Ia memakai sepatunya lagi, memandangi sejenak sepatu roda yang sudah pasti milik Luhan itu.

Sehun baru tahu kalau Luhan suka memakai sepatu roda.

"Tapi kan Luhan belum tahu kalau kau datang kesini," Jongin berujar, membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Lelaki berkulit putih susu itu lantas menegakkan tubuh, tersenyum kecil.

Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada bagian terdekat telinganya lalu berjalan menghampiri motornya. Gestur yang diberikan Sehun sebagai tanggapan tadi justru membuat Jongin mengernyit. Ia berpikir keras, berjalan pelan mendekati Sehun. Ketika Sehun sudah menyalakan motornya, Jongin tersadar. Ia menatap Sehun tidak percaya yang kemudian Sehun jawab, "Kapan-kapan biar kuceritakan padamu," sebelum ia menutup kaca helm _full-face-_ nya dan pergi dari sana.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan.

Dia memang tidak banyak tingkah selama hampir setengah tahun menjadi teman sekelas Sehun. Bahkan, Luhan cenderung tidak terlihat di kelas karena sikap diamnya. Tapi entah mengapa, Sehun tidak bisa berhenti penasaran. Mungkin, itu terjadi karena Sehun adalah orang yang lebih suka memperhatikan teman-temannya, dan Luhan lebih sering terlihat mencolok dengan kesendiriannya. Jadi Sehun penasaran saja kenapa Luhan betah sendirian di kelas, di suasana kelas yang ramai sekalipun.

Pernah sekali Sehun berpikir, dia harus menghentikan rasa penasarannya ini. Mungkin rasa penasaran itu bisa berubah menjadi rasa lain yang beresiko besar untuknya. Seperti rasa kasihan, atau benci, atau sedih, atau lagi… suka.

Sehun pernah mengabaikan Luhan, sekali, tapi besoknya Sehun tidak bisa mengabaikan Luhan. Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang peduli. Melihat Luhan yang berteman akrab dengan sepi, Sehun merasa ingin sekali menolongnya. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa bertahan lama jika dia berteman dengan sepi.

Dan, baru beberapa minggu ini Sehun mulai mengerti dengan sebagian kecil dunia Luhan. Masih segitu saja, hati Sehun sudah terketuk. Sehun pikir, Luhan punya dunia yang keras, dan perempuan itu memilih untuk tenggelam bersama dunianya. Pikiran itu membuat Sehun benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan Luhan. Dia ingin mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan, tapi benar-benar pesimis kalau Luhan menolak uluran tangannya.

Seseorang menarik-narik ujung kaos Sehun dan membuat Sehun tersadar. Ia berpaling menuju seorang anak kecil yang menunjukkan raut wajah merajuk padanya. Melihat itu, Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya, bersandar pada punggung kursi, lalu bertanya, _"Ada apa?"_ dengan bahasa isyarat.

Jaehyun, anak berusia tujuh tahun yang sejak lahir tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mendengar dengan baik itu, meraih tangan Sehun dan menariknya sehingga Sehun bangkit dari kursi santainya.

" _Teman-teman sudah menunggu,_ hyung _."_ Jaehyun berbahasa isyarat, senyumnya merekah manis sekali.

Sehun melewati sebuah ruangan luas yang berisikan anak-anak yang usianya berbeda. Kebanyakan perempuan, sementara yang laki-laki mungkin sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang untuk melakukan kebiasaan mereka di Minggu pagi seperti ini. Begitu melewati ruangan tadi, Sehun baru melihat halaman belakang yang luas, dengan banyak anak laki-laki yang kini lantas menatapnya dengan senyum semangat. Sehun tak bisa tak tersenyum ketika melihat mereka menghampirinya, berebut menarik kedua tangannya, serta mendorong-dorong tubuhnya untuk berdiri di tengah halaman.

Sebenarnya, saat ini Sehun sedang berada di panti asuhan yang memang diurus oleh keluarganya. Setiap Sabtu malam, Sehun sering menyempatkan waktunya untuk kemari, bermain bersama anak-anak yang kurang beruntung sampai hari Minggu berakhir. Kalau Sehun mampir, pasti isi panti asuhan ramai sekali, dan Sehun suka dengan suasana ceria di tempat itu ketika dia datang. Jadi Sehun sering menyempatkan diri untuk mampir. Sebab bagi Sehun, anak-anak itu pantas bahagia walaupun hidup mereka memang kurang beruntung.

Mereka bermain bola dari pagi sampai menjelang siang. Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka, matahari bersinar cukup terik hari itu. Meskipun lelah, Sehun masih melihat semangat di wajah mereka. Mereka asyik bermain bola saat Sehun beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang di halaman belakang. Bahkan, Jaehyun yang memang satu-satunya anak dengan kekurangan pada indera pendengarannya di panti ini, terkadang menjerit senang dengan suaranya yang sumbang saat ia atau salah satu temannya berhasil mencetak gol. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

Jaehyun mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Lagi.

Serius, ini tidak bagus.

Jadi daripada Sehun terus terbayang-bayang dengan Luhan dan kesendirian perempuan itu, Sehun memilih bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang tanpa sepatah kata apapun pada anak-anak kecil itu.

Sehun butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Sehun, pergilah beli barang-barang ini."

"Kenapa tidak _noona_ saja?"

"Heh, sinting." Kakaknya berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Kau membiarkan kakakmu ini keluar sendirian jam sepuluh malam?"

Sehun mendumel. "Lalu kenapa tidak tadi jam tujuh saja?"

"Jangan banyak bicara." Perempuan yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Sehun itu lantas mencubit bibir Sehun gemas. "Cepat pergi atau pintunya kututup!"

Sehun akhirnya mengiyakan karena malas bertengkar-tengkar gemas dengan kakaknya yang bernama Sehyun itu. _Plus_ , Sehun tidak ingin tidur di luar malam ini. Astaga, kalau malam itu dinginnya minta ampun, tahu! Dasar kakaknya ini tidak berperike-Sehun-an!

Setelah bangkit dari kursi santainya, Sehun memakai _hoodie_ kelabu, malas mengganti celana kain pendek berwarna cokelat tuanya biar dia bisa cepat pulang karena merasa kedinginan—kadang aneh juga ini anak—, lalu meraih _longboard_ -nya dan pergi keluar.

Angin malam lantas menubruk tubuhnya ketika Sehun melajukan _longboard_ itu dengan salah satu kakinya. Sehun meringis, kakinya seperti membeku, duh. Sehun cepat-cepat melajukan alat kesayangannya saat ia ada di panti itu untuk menuju minimarket terdekat.

Sesampainya, Sehun segera masuk. Giginya bergemeletuk ketika ia meraih tas belanjaan dan memenuhinya dengan barang-barang yang diminta Sehyun di _list_ tadi. Selesainya, Sehun segera pergi dari minimarket itu. Dia ingin pulang dan bergelung dengan selimutnya.

Namun ketika di tengah jalan, ia melihat sosok yang akhir-akhir ini mampir ke pikirannya. Perempuan itu, Luhan, tentu saja. Di depan sana, Sehun melihat Luhan bermain-main dengan sepatu rodanya—melaju, berputar, dan beberapa kali melompat. Jalanan sedang sepi malam itu, jadi Luhan bisa bergerak leluasa dengan sepatu roda yang sama dengan yang Sehun lihat di tempat latihan Jongin kemarin.

Sehun mengerjap. Meski penerangan malam itu termasuk minim, Sehun tahu bahwa perempuan itu tersenyum kecil. Ada yang mengetuk hatinya, lagi. Dia yang awalnya berhenti mengayuh _longboard_ karena memperhatikan Luhan di depan sana, lantas menghentikan laju _longboard_ -nya. Suara nyaring yang dihasilkan saat sepatu Sehun bergesekan dengan aspal lantas membuat Luhan tersentak. Sehun bisa melihat perempuan itu berhenti berputar dan melihat ke arahnya.

Jarak mereka hanya tersisa sekitar enam meter, atau lebih, namun kurang dari sepuluh meter. Jadi Sehun maupun Luhan bisa tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Tumben Luhan mengucir rambutnya, Sehun bisa melihat _earphone_ milik Luhan dengan jelas. Luhan hanya diam saja, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Sehun pikir, mungkin Luhan terkejut. Ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah mendekat, Luhan diam saja, tidak seperti biasanya yang kabur begitu saja.

Kini jarak mereka hanya berkisar rentangan satu tangan saja. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas Luhan yang terus menatapnya, mata rusanya, serta ekspresinya.

Hening diantara mereka.

Menghela napas, akhirnya Sehun mengakhiri aksi saling tatap ini dengan memberi Luhan pertanyaan. Ia meletakkan _longboard_ -nya yang sedari tadi dia bawa, lalu membenarkan kantung plastik yang dia bawa sehingga dia bisa mudah menyampaikan pertanyaannya pada Luhan dengan bahasa isyarat.

" _Kenapa kau memilih berteman dengan sepi?"_

Luhan diam, menatapnya.

" _Kenapa kau tidak berbaur dengan teman-teman di kelas?"_

Luhan tetap diam.

Hening sejenak.

" _Kenapa kau memilih memendam semua rasa lelahmu sendirian?"_

Kali ini Luhan menunjukkan reaksi, perempuan itu mengernyitkan kening samar. Sehun bisa melihat Luhan menatapnya risih. Kemudian, tatapan itu berganti menjadi tatapan merendahkan. Luhan memasang senyum miring, mendengus.

" _Kau ini siapa?"_ balas Luhan berisyarat. _"Aku nyaman dengan diriku sendiri."_

" _Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri,"_

" _Kau hanya ingin tahu atau mau sok peduli?"_

Sehun terdiam, berpikir. Ini kali pertama dia berinteraksi dengan Luhan. Benar dugaannya, Luhan tidak bisa berbicara, pun tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik—terbukti ketika Luhan tidak menyadari keberadaannya saat di tempat latihan Jongin karena perempuan itu tidak memakai _earphone_ , dan menyadari keberadaannya ketika tadi Sehun menghentikan _longboard_ dengan sepatunya karena Luhan memakai _earphone_. Lalu, pernyataan Luhan tadi, membuat Sehun berpikir. Sehun merasa Luhan menyadarkannya.

Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Hal itu digunakan Luhan sebagai kesempatan untuk segera pergi dari sana. Luhan kembali menggerakkan kakinya, melajukan sepatu rodanya, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menata pikirannya yang mendadak semerawut.

Ya, dia memang penasaran, tapi di sisi lain, Sehun juga peduli.

Atau malah dia justru merasa kasihan pada Luhan?

Mendadak Sehun bingung. Dia ini kenapa?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Hari Senin, Luhan kembali masuk sekolah, dan siswa-siswi lantas berbisik-bisik ketika menyadari keberadaan Luhan. Sementara Luhan sendiri, dia terlihat biasa saja. Matanya hanya menatap lurus ke depan, wajahnya tetap datar, terkesan cuek. Sehun sendiri? Dia hanya bisa mengamati perempuan itu ketika Luhan masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangkunya.

Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Sehun pelan. "Yang kau pikirkan dari kemarin, sekarang masuk sekolah, _tuh_." Bisiknya.

Sehun diam saja. Dia tahu itu.

Lalu bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Chanyeol kembali tenang di tempat duduknya.

Jam pelajaran pertama dan seterusnya sampai menjelang istirahat, Sehun bisa mendengar bisik-bisik tentang Luhan di sekitarnya. Mereka lebih sering bergosip tentang Luhan yang bisu dan tuli daripada mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Sehun gerah, tentu. Ingin rasanya Sehun menyumpal mulut-mulut pedas mereka dengan kaos kaki bekas milik anak-anak di panti asuhannya. Mereka saja yang tidak tahu betapa kesulitannya orang-orang seperti Luhan dalam menjalani hidup.

Cemoohan, tatapan merendahkan, perlakuan yang tidak baik, mungkin Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu sehingga Luhan diam saja.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, sebagian besar teman-teman sekelasnya lantas berhambur keluar. Sisanya tetap di kelas. Sehun menjadi salah satu orang yang pergi ke kantin. Chanyeol mengekor dan berisik sekali di sebelahnya. Sehun tidak peduli. Matanya hanya tetap memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan di depannya. Perempuan itu tetap sendirian, tidak peduli, dan… menyedihkan.

Sejujurnya, Sehun sudah memikirkan apa yang Luhan tanyakan semalam. Soal apakah dia ini penasaran, peduli, atau hanya kasihan saja pada Luhan. Sejujurnya pula, Sehun ingin sekali menghiraukan Luhan. Tapi ketika dia mendengar dari Jooheon, lelaki itu masuk ke kelas dengan ekspresi campur aduk ketika memberitahukan ke teman-temannya bahwa Luhan masuk hari ini, Sehun membatalkan niatnya.

Sehun merasa, Luhan tidak perlu dikasihani karena dia kuat. Luhan tidak perlu dipedulikan karena dia bisa mandiri. Luhan juga tidak perlu ditanya-tanyai tentang bagaimana dirinya karena… itu urusan Luhan.

Dan hari itu, berada di belakang Luhan, hati Sehun tercubit. Setiap mereka lewat di koridor, teman-teman lantas menatap Luhan rendah, lalu berbisik-bisik lagi. Meskipun mereka melakukan itu untuk Luhan, tapi entah mengapa, Sehun ikut sakit hati. Luhan memang diam saja, dia tetap mengambil makanannya dengan tenang saat di kantin. Akan tetapi, Sehun, lelaki itu tidak bisa diam saja. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi dia juga sadar posisinya sekarang ada di mana.

"Ayo duduk di sana," Chanyeol tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya, kemudian tangannya menunjuk bangku di mana teman-temannya berada.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku cari yang lain saja." Katanya. Matanya masih tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Luhan yang mencari-cari tempat duduk kosong.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Ya sudah," katanya tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, lalu dia meninggalkan Sehun dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

Sementara Sehun, ia mengekori Luhan ketika perempuan itu mulai kembali melangkah. Luhan tidak tahu, mungkin. Perempuan itu tetap berjalan dengan tenang. Tatapan mata para siswa yang mengarah kepada Luhan di sini membuat Sehun berdecak pelan. Sehun memperhatikan sekitar. Ada yang saling berbisik, ada yang saling memandang rendah, dan terakhir, Sehun melihat Krystal dan teman-temannya tersenyum penuh arti. Di tangan mereka sudah ada susu botol yang terangkat di udara. Sehun mengernyitkan kening. Ia kembali menatap Luhan, dan tersadar.

 _Oh, tidak._

Luhan tetap berjalan santai di depan sana. Ketika Luhan hendak melewati meja Krystal dan teman-temannya, Sehun melihat Krystal melempar susu botol tadi pada Luhan. Sehun segera menjatuhkan nampan makanannya, berlari kepada Luhan, mendekap perempuan itu, membuat nampan Luhan juga jatuh ke lantai demi melindungi Luhan dari serangan susu botol dari teman-teman Krystal yang kemudian disusul lemparan beberapa makanan dari arah lain.

Mendadak semuanya ramai. Sehun sudah tidak peduli lagi mau Luhan mendorongnya kuat-kuat lagi atau bagaimana, Sehun sungguh tidak peduli. Lengannya mendekap erat Luhan, matanya terpejam, wajahnya ia sembunyikan di bahu sempit Luhan. Ketika dirasanya semua kekacauan ini berakhir, Sehun melonggarkan pelukan. Rambut Luhan terlihat kusut karena susu, seragamnya kotor terkena bumbu makanan dan saus dan macam-macam, wajahnya terkejut luar biasa. Luhan terpaku, matanya bergerak-gerak tidak fokus, lalu berhenti tepat di manik mata Sehun. Saat itulah Sehun dapat melihat kilat rapuh yang begitu kentara di sana.

Cemas, Sehun bertanya dengan suaranya yang serak, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan tergugu. Ia tidak menjawab. Mungkin, dia masih terkejut dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melawan.

Sehun tahu Luhan memang kuat. Namun di saat-saat seperti ini, Sehun justru ingin melindungi Luhan daripada membiarkan perempuan itu sendirian. Tidak selamanya Luhan membentengi dirinya sendiri dengan sepi. Sehun harus menembus benteng itu supaya ia bisa melindungi dan menemani Luhan. _Harus._

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Hai! Aku _fast-update_ di cerita ini tapi malah _slow-update_ di Universe. Maafkan, maafkan, hehe… Maklumi aja, ya… tingkat kesulitan menulis di kedua ff ini berbeda (halah alasan!)

Jadi di chapter ini aku kupas dulu ya apa-apa aja yang berhubungan dengan Sehun. Kenapa dia bisa langsung nangkep Luhan yang bisu gara-gara dia lihat interaksi Luhan sama si wanita tua penjual sayur, dan gimana Sehun bisa ngerti kalau Luhan juga tuli karena kemana-mana selalu bawa _earphone_ dan nggasadar kalo Sehun ada di belakangnya gara-gara dia nggapake _earphone_. Ya… begitulah.

Sehun peka banget, ya? Pengen dong cowok yang kayak gini! /nangis sendiri gue/

Tapi jujur, daripada Sehun, aku malah ngefans sama karakternya Luhan. _Why_? Di chapter depan aja deh dibahasnya.

Kalian bingung si Sehun ini pedulinya kebangetan? Emang ada cowok yang kayak gitu? Lah! Ada lah! Banyak! Temenku ada, loh. Tapi dia nggapunya panti, cuma, ya… Dia _care_ sama sekitar. Peka. Banget. Beuh, pengenlah kuembat tapi doi sudah ada yang punya :')

Untuk **eureureonged** , kemaren itu kamu kurang paham, Sayang. Yang kamu maksud kalimatnya Luhan yang ini, "Jangan urusi urusanku! Urusi urusanmu, dan pergilah!" itu cuma pengibaratan arti tatapan tajam Luhan buat Sehun. Jadi Luhan emang dari awal dia diem mulu, nggaada bicara-bicaranya sama sekali.

Ada lagi yang mau ku- _notice_? Wkwkwkwk. Bolehlah tanya tentang hal-hal yang ngga kalian ngerti di ff ini. :)) santai aee

Semoga tidak ada _typo(s)_ yaa… Cukup sekian cuap-cuapku. Jangan lupa review :)

 _See you really soon!_

 **p.s.** Sabarlah nungguin Universe!

 **p.s.s.** Kayaknya Universe sama Run to You bakal kutamatin sekitar bulan Juli. Doain ae semoga deadline nya ngga jadi Agustus heheh.

 **p.s.s.s.** Woiya, mumpung sempet kan. Sebentar lagi kan Syawwal nih. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya kawan-kawanku. Jikalau memang aku banyak salah di kalian, entah itu kubuat di _real life_ (bagi yang kenal) ataupun di dunia maya seperti ini, baik itu disengaja ataupun tidak, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. :)


	4. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **...**

* * *

Hai! Maaf sebelumnya karena aku ngga nge- _post chapter_ baru tapi malah ngasih _notes_ di sini.

Gini, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena ff ini harus ku- **HIATUS** -kan terlebih dahulu. Kenapa?

 **Pertama** , kalau kalian nge- _follow_ akun instagram **sehoooneyy** , kalian pasti tahu kalo aku sebelumnya curhat tentang laptopku yang lagi ada masalah. Karena masalah laptop ini, aku jadi kesusahan ngetik. Aku sebenernya ngga masalah sih ngetik di hape. Cuma kalo ngetik di hape tuh… agak berat :') susah deh ya.

 **Kedua** , karena aku mau membiasakan diri dulu sama lingkungan baru. Jadi, akutuh baru masuk kuliah tahun ini. Karena aku anaknya agak kesulitan dalam beradaptasi, dan agak susah aja kena OSPEK dan tetek-bengeknya, jadi ya… Takutnya aku kena stres duluan pas mau nulis cerita. Kalo udah stres itu susah deh ya susaaaah…. :(((

 **Ketiga** , aku mau fokus dulu sama _real life_. Karena hidupku ngga harus tentang ff dan sebagainya. Aku juga harus ngejar cita-citaku, dan banyak hal lain. Di sini aku cuma meluangkan waktu untuk menyalurkan hobi. Dan, semoga kalian selalu terhibur sama cerita-cerita yang sudah kubuat selama ini ya.. :)

Kurasa, alasan-alasan itu sudah mewakili semua yang sebenarnya ingin kusampaikan. Semoga menjadi maklum bagi kalian-kalian semua ya.

Kalau kalian tanya sampai kapan ff ini dan aku hiatus, jawabannya, aku masih belum tahu. Jadi kalau kalian bukan tipe pembaca yang mau bersabar dalam menunggu, maka jangan tunggu cerita ini. Aku juga tahu gimana rasanya menunggu :')

Kalau untuk Universe, aku berusaha menamatkan cerita itu dulu baru hiatus. Tinggal satu _chapter_ soalnya. Semoga kalian ngerti juga ya.

Udah, ah. Semoga apa yang kusampaikan ini bikin kalian paham gimana kondisiku sekarang. Terima kasih udah baca _notes_ ini. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya :)

Semoga aku bisa segera nulis dan lanjutin ff ini. _See you really soon!_

 **...**

 _Regards_ ,

 _ **sehooney**_

 _(180726)_


	5. Langkah Ketiga

Dia merasakan atmosfir aneh di kelasnya, dan mendadak perasaannya jadi tidak tentu.

Siang itu, rasanya seperti ia berada dalam mimpi buruk. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap aneh pada satu titik, mengeluarkan kalimat pedas dan nyinyir untuk satu-satunya orang yang tidak mereka anggap di tempat ini. Ia tahu betul dan mendengarnya dengan jelas. Seketika ia marah dan ingin sekali mematahkan leher-leher mereka lalu membawa seseorang yang menjadi target hari ini pergi dari sana.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia tetap bertahan dalam diam seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa?_

Layarpun menyala, menampilkan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik, dan ia lantas mengenali siapa gadis kecil itu. Otaknya tidak bisa diajak berpikir jernih. Tapi yang pasti, kakinya langsung bergerak menuju tempat tujuannya, menatap tepat di matanya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kilat terkejut dan takut dari mata bening perempuan itu. Akan tetapi, perempuan itu tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Datar.

Hatinya teriris. _Perih._

Tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dari si perempuan. Perih yang ada di hatinya terasa semakin kuat. Bahkan, ketika ia sudah membawa perempuan itu pergi dari sana, si perempuan tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya. Datar dan… tapi ia bisa tahu kalau ada kepedihan di matanya. Maka dari itu ia memeluk si perempuan, hingga akhirnya mendung yang selalu berarak itu menurunkan hujan dengan deras. Ia kehujanan, dan merasakan basah di bahu.

 _Ia akan tetap ada di sini._

* * *

 **…**

 **Run to You**

 **Langkah Ketiga**

 **…**

* * *

Pukul lima. Pagi itu sudah jadi kebiasaan untuknya pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sendiri. Pun sudah jadi kebiasaannya juga untuk melakukan semua hal sendirian. Tangannya terulur, jemarinya yang lentik membuka laci kabinet, lalu ia mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk sarapannya hari ini. Setelah itu, dia sibuk di dapur sendirian.

Luhan, perempuan yang baru saja selesai dengan memasak sarapannya, kini membawa sarapannya di meja makan. Lagi-lagi dia duduk sendiri, memakan sarapannya sendiri, dan… yah, dia memang sendirian.

Tiba-tiba pintu yang ada di hadapan Luhan terbuka. Luhan yang sudah tahu siapa itu, memilih untuk menghiraukan. Dia tetap duduk tenang sambil memakan sarapannya.

Seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Luhan, muncul dari balik pintu itu. Wanita itu terdiam melihat Luhan makan sendiri di sana. Kemudian ia menghela napas, menghampiri Luhan setelah putrinya bangkit sambil membawa piring yang masih menyisakan cukup banyak makanan di sana. Luhan hanya makan sedikit.

Yuan, ibu dari Luhan itu memperhatikan Luhan yang membuang sisa makanannya di _kitchen sink_ , lalu mencuci piringnya sendiri. Luhan selalu melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri setelah perempuan itu merasa terpuruk di masa lalu, dan ibunya merasa bersalah. Wanita itu menghampiri Luhan, lalu mencekal lengan Luhan ringan untuk menghentikan aktifitas anak perempuannya.

Seketika Luhan menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya tidak suka, menatapnya tajam, menatapnya… pilu. Wanita itu lantas berkata dengan bahasa isyarat _, "Biar Ibu saja yang melanjutkan,"_ yang tidak diindahkan oleh Luhan. Luhan menarik lengannya cukup keras hingga lengannya terbebas dari Ibunya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa menghiraukan Sang Ibu.

Ibunya menghela napas. Lagi-lagi, Luhan menolaknya. Karena tidak ingin suasana hati Luhan jadi buruk karenanya, maka dari itu Yuan memilih untuk mundur. Ia duduk di kursi makan, memperhatikan putrinya yang terlihat kesepian.

Ia tidak tahu kalau Luhan akan jadi seperti ini. Yuan merasa bersalah melihat putrinya justru berteman akrab dengan sepi dan luka. Yuan berusaha membawa kembali Luhan-nya di masa kecil, Yuan selalu mencoba. Akan tetapi, dia belum bisa meyakinkan Luhan, bahwa sekarang ini, mereka sudah baik-baik saja. Yuan terpuruk, begitu juga dengan Luhan.

Pagi itu, dua penghuni rumah yang besar itu terlihat jauh sekali. Ada dinding besar dan kokoh yang menjadi penghalang di antara hubungan ibu dan anak tersebut.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Oh Sehun. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang duduk bersama teman-temannya di meja makan tidak jauh darinya saat jam makan siang berlangsung. Luhan justru asyik dengan makanannya, sementara Sehun sendiri, entah apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu hingga dia betah memperhatikannya.

Akhir-akhir ini, lebih tepatnya setelah kejadian pelemparan makanan di kantin dua minggu yang lalu, Sehun jadi aneh. Lelaki itu sering menatapnya, memperhatikannya, bahkan berusaha untuk menjalin komunikasi dengannya. Luhan sendiri tidak peduli, toh Sehun bukanlah orang yang akan mempengaruhi hidupnya. Akan tetapi, Sehun jadi membuatnya tidak nyaman sendiri. Entahlah. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan suasana sepi dan Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan berusaha membuat hidupnya ramai. Luhan tidak tenang.

Luhan ingat sekali bagaimana lelaki itu menatap tajam teman-temannya, menyangkal banyak hal yang dilontarkan teman-temannya ketika Lee _seosangnim_ menangani kejadian tidak mengenakan di kantin. Karena hal itu, Luhan jadi tahu bahwa Sehun benar-benar serius untuk membuat hidupnya ramai, dan Luhan tidak tahu kenapa Sehun melakukan itu padanya.

Sehun menawarkan oase di tengah padang gurun hidupnya. Hanya saja, Luhan memilih untuk memandangnya dari jauh, berusaha untuk tidak menghampiri dan mengambil setangkup air untuk diminum.

Lebih baik Luhan kehausan daripada menerima tawaran menggiurkan Sehun. Cukup sekali saja dia menderita, jangan sampai terjadi kedua kali.

Masalahnya, Luhan tidak mau hidupnya menjadi ramai. Suasana seperti itu membuatnya merasa benar-benar sendiri. Banyak hal yang terjadi di masa lalu hingga membuatnya menarik diri dari keramaian yang pernah menjadi teman terbaiknya. Luhan merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sekarang ini.

Luhan masih tetap sibuk menyantap makanannya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar seseorang mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan di belakangnya.

"Lihat, bahkan sekarang dia menggoda Oh Sehun."

"Ha? Kenapa bisa? Luhan sedang duduk sen—oh, mungkin kau benar karena Sehun jadi sering memperhatikannya. Aku benar?"

"Kau benar. Sehun jadi sering memperhatikannya setelah insiden di kantin waktu itu. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa yang Luhan katakan padanya sampai Sehun betah memperhatikannya? Apakah dia minta diawasi supaya tidak ada yang mengganggunya? Cih, enak saja, mentang-mentang Sehun termasuk siswa kesayangan guru-guru di sini jadi tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu Sehun, dia jus—"

"Hei, berhentilah mengoceh. Nanti dia dengar."

"Tidak akan, dia 'kan tu—"

Luhan mengerjap ketika tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Matanya yang sedari tadi tertuju pada makanan, lantas mendongak pada seseorang yang mengambil alat bantu dengarnya dan meletakkan alat itu di meja. Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu berjalan bersama teman-temannya meninggalkan kantin. Di tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Luhan ketika melepas alat bantu dengar itu. Sehun melakukannya supaya Luhan tidak mendengar percakapan beberapa orang di belakang.

Hanya saja, Luhan benar-benar tidak mau ambil pusing dengan orang-orang itu. Justru Luhan tidak peduli dengan mereka. Toh mereka tidak tahu bagaimana hidupnya.

Akan tetapi, Sehun justru—ah, menyebalkan sekali!

Luhan menarik napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Luhan meraih alat bantu dengarnya yang berbentuk seperti _earphone_ itu, lalu bangkit, lalu berjalan cepat, menyusul Sehun. Luhan memang tidak peduli, dan dia tidak ingin Sehun mengurusi hidupnya. Luhan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Jadi ketika Sehun sudah ada di depannya, Luhan segera meraih salah satu lengan Sehun yang bebas. Sehun berhenti, lalu teman-teman Sehun ikut berhenti. Ada yang menatap heran, ada yang menatap merendahkan, Luhan tidak peduli. Luhan sudah kebal. Ia menarik Sehun dan membawa lelaki itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

Dan, yah… kini Sehun dan Luhan jadi bahan tontonan karena insiden di kantin waktu itu. Mereka berdua mendapat bisik-bisik sinis, Luhan dipandang rendah, dan sebagainya. Sehun sebenarnya tidak suka, tapi dia hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba menariknya, dan alasan kenapa Luhan melakukannya itulah yang membuat Sehun diam, memandangi rambut hitam Luhan yang terikat tinggi, serta punggung kecil perempuan itu.

Luhan membawanya ke atap gedung. Perempuan itu menatapnya sesaat setelah ia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Sehun. Sehun sendiri mencoba untuk menelisik mata Luhan yang gelap dan mendadak muncul kebencian yang besar di sana.

Sehun merinding, serius! Refleks ia menelan ludah susah payah. Memangnya, ada yang salah dengannya selama ini?

" _Enyahlah,"_ Luhan hanya mengatakan itu dengan isyaratnya. _"Jangan urusi hidupku,"_ lalu dia mengambil langkah meninggalkan Sehun.

Hanya begitu, dan Sehun kebingungan.

Lelaki itu mengernyit sesaat setelah Luhan melintasinya. Ia mengerjap, berbalik, hendak memanggil Luhan lagi, namun tak ada sosok perempuan itu di sekitarnya. Pintu atap sudah tertutup. Dia ditinggal sendiri.

Lebih tepatnya, Luhan ingin sendiri dan ingin Sehun menyingkir dari peredaran hidupnya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun bodoh, dia tahu, dan semenjak Luhan memintanya untuk menjauh, Sehun sadar bahwa dia sudah melewati batas. Tentu, mencoba untuk membuat hidup Luhan ramai, membantu dan menolong Luhan secara tidak langsung, lalu… yah, ada banyak hal yang Sehun lakukan terhadap Luhan meskipun dia tahu Luhan tidak akan menyukainya.

Menghela napas, sore itu, Sehun memilih untuk menyerah meninju samsak. Dia menendang samsak itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum dia berdecih, lalu mundur dan duduk di sebelah Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan. Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, lelaki itu terlanjur kaget dengan sikap Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Sehun terlihat suram dan kesal, entah kesal pada siapa dan apa, Jongin tidak tahu.

"Kau ini kenapa?" akhirnya Jongin bertanya dan membuat Sehun lantas menatapnya kesal, tidak peduli dengan reaksi Jongin yang heran dan ikutan kesal karena tatapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ketus Sehun. Ia mendengus, lalu berpaling. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding dengan mata terpejam. Dia butuh menyegarkan pikirannya.

Jongin mencibir. Sehun mendadak jadi sensitif sekali seperti perempuan. " _Tsk_ , kau aneh." Gumam Jongin ikutan kesal. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memilih untuk menjauhi Sehun. Berada di dekat orang yang suram membuat dirinya jadi tertular suram juga.

Tiga detik kemudian, Jongin mendengar suara Sehun lagi. "Apa Luhan kemari beberapa hari terakhir?"

 _Oh… Karena Luhan…_

Jongin yang tadinya merengut karena kesal, kini mengubah ekspresinya menjadi cerah dan jahil. Ia berbalik dan menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah menyebalkannya itu, hingga Sehun jadi melengos karenanya.

"Kau begini karena Luhan, eh?" menoel-noel bahu Sehun, Jongin kembali menggoda, "Kau menyukainya, ya?"

"Enak saja!" ketus Sehun cepat. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak hendak mengomel namun urung. Ia hanya bisa berkata, "Aku peduli padanya."

"Serius hanya peduli?"

Sehun bergumam-gumam, masih terdengar kesal, tapi Jongin tahu Sehun menjawab, "Iya," atas pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu peduli pada Luhan?"

Hening. Sehun tidak tahu. Jadi dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa selama ini Luhan butuh pertolongan karena kelihatannya, Luhan… entahlah. Baginya, Luhan butuh seseorang memberinya uluran tangan, atau membantunya mengurai benang kusut yang selalu menyeret kakinya kemanapun Luhan berada.

"Kenapa, hm?" Jongin tetap menagih, namun Sehun masih betah membisu. Jongin berdecak karenanya. "Kalau tidak mau cerita, ya sudah."

"Jadi Luhan masih sering kesini, tidak?"

"Jarang," Jongin menjawab dengan ketus. Ia sedang kesal karena ternyata Sehun yang ingin digodanya justru menunjukkan bahwa dia risih dengan godaan Jongin.

Sehun terlihat mengangguk-angguk. "Ya sudah," gumamnya pelan. Ia bangkit sambil menenteng tasnya, lalu tiba-tiba urung untuk meninggalkan tempat itu ketika tanpa sengaja ia menangkap sosok perempuan masuk ke dalam ruangan luas tersebut. Sehun membeku, ia bisa melihat perempuan itu mengikat rambut panjangnya tinggi-tinggi dengan asal lalu meletakkan tasnya begitu saja di kursi terdekat. Perempuan itu berjalan dengan santai tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sehun memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Jongin yang mengetahui hal itu lantas ikut bangkit sambil ikut memperhatikan Luhan.

" _Tuh_ , Luhan," Jongin berceletuk. Sehun diam saja. Hening sebentar, lalu Jongin kembali berceletuk. "Kau sedang memikirkan Luhan, kan?"

Sehun lantas menatapnya dengan tatapan 'sinting!', dan Jongin tidak peduli tentang itu.

"Memangnya dia membolos lagi?" Jongin bertanya, kali ini nadanya serius. Sehun refleks menggeleng dan Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu kenapa kau memikirkannya?"

 _Karena…_

Hening.

Sehun menghela napas setelah menciptakan banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Ia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban pada pertanyaan Jongin karena yah… dia masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mempedulikan Jongin, melainkan mengambil langkah pergi. Tidak, bukan pergi meninggalkan ruangan luas tersebut, melainkan pergi menghampiri Luhan, dan Luhan yang saat itu sedang tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun, refleks berbalik dengan siaga sesaat setelah Sehun menepuk pundaknya.

Sehun. Lelaki itu lagi. Luhan mencoba untuk biasa saja tanpa menurunkan tingkat kesiagaannya.

" _Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."_ Sehun berkata dengan bahasa isyaratnya. Luhan sangsi, namun perlahan ia melunak. Ia menurunkan kedua tangan dan merapatkan kaki yang tadi melakukan kuda-kuda.

Luhan hanya menatap, dalam diamnya, berpikir. Mengapa Sehun justru terlihat serius dan menakutkan secara bersamaan. Apakah lelaki itu marah karena Luhan mengusirnya dari hidup Luhan beberapa waktu yang lalu? Tapi, marah karena apa?

Hening di antara mereka. Sementara itu, Jongin mengawasi dari jauh. Pandangan lelaki _tan_ itu tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Sehun dan Luhan yang entah sedang membicarakan apa. Mungkin, Sehun berusaha untuk menuntaskan keuring-uringannya beberapa hari terakhir. Atau mungkin, Sehun berusaha untuk menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin dan pertanyaan tentang mengapa-dia-bisa-jadi-seperti-ini?

Sementara Luhan sibuk bertanya-tanya, Jongin tetap mengawasi dalam diam, Sehun justru sibuk merangkai kata. Ia bingung mengungkapkan apa yang ingin meledak dalam dirinya.

Lama, dan Luhan tidak bisa menunggu lama. Perempuan itu memutar bola mata malas lantas berbalik dan mengambil langkah pergi. Akan tetapi, Sehun menahan lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan berbalik lagi, dan Luhan sempat mendengar suara Sehun yang tidak jelas di pendengarannya.

"Jangan pergi,"

Luhan nampak bertanya-tanya ketika menatap Sehun. Matanya menunjukkan rasa penasaran yang besar, entah pada apa, Sehun tidak dapat menebaknya. Ini kali pertama Sehun melihat tatapan mata Luhan yang seperti itu. Luhan terlihat serius bertanya-tanya dalam diamnya.

Akan tetapi Sehun tidak peduli. Ia melepas cengkeramannya pada lengan Luhan, lalu berisyarat, _"Aku memang salah karena sudah terlalu mencampuri hidupmu. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kau tidak sendiri. Aku bisa membantu jika kau mau."_

" _Aku tidak butuh."_ Luhan menyela.

Sehun juga masih tidak peduli. _"Masalah kau yang memintaku untuk pergi dari hidupmu, aku akan melakukannya."_

Hening sejenak.

" _Tapi kalau kau membutuhkanku, aku akan datang."_

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka. Setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, lelaki itu mengambil dua langkah mundur, berbalik, dan benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang menyadari sesuatu, meninggalkan Luhan yang merasakan tubuhnya lemas seperti jeli. Luhan sempoyongan dan berakhir bersandar pada dinding. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan memang tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik, dia punya kekurangan dengan hal itu. Akan tetapi, ia bisa mendengar beberapa huruf, itupun juga tidak bisa terdengar begitu jelas. Huruf yang bisa dia dengar hanya huruf vokal, huruf s, j, dan k. Selain itu, Luhan juga mampu membaca pembicaraan seseorang melalui gerakan bibir, rahang, serta gerakan lidah dan gigi mereka. Luhan mempelajari itu semua sendiri, dan dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang juga karena itu.

Kini, Luhan berdiri di lapangan basket. Hari sudah malam, hanya ada sebuah lampu yang menerangi, dan dia berada di bawahnya. Pikirannya semrawut, sementara tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia tetap berdiri di sana setelah memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat Jongin sepuluh menit setelah Sehun berlalu. Karena kalimat Sehun, _mood_ Luhan jadi rusak. Akhirnya dia menghibur diri dengan mengitari lapangan basket dekat tempat Jongin dengan sepatu rodanya.

Tidak, itu tidak berhasil. Gagal. Luhan berakhir terdiam karena kalimat Sehun.

"Jangan pergi," Luhan langsung menangkap kalimat itu meski yang dia dengar dengan jelas hanyalah kata 'jangan' dan dia bisa menangkap kata 'pergi' dari cara Sehun mengucapkannya ketika dia berbalik.

Rasanya aneh saja begitu.

 _Aneh._

Selama dia terpuruk sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Mereka selalu meminta Luhan untuk menjauh, dan Luhan yang pernah terluka karena perlakuan seperti itu, akhirnya memilih untuk menjauh terlebih dahulu daripada ia yang diminta menjauh. Luhan… Luhan hanya ingin melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Maka jadilah Luhan yang sekarang. Yah, singkatnya begitu.

Akan tetapi, baru kali ini ia mendengar kalimat pendek semacam itu. Luhan tidak pernah berharap dia menerima kalimat semacam itu dari siapapun tapi tiba-tiba seseorang mengucapkannya, membuatnya gentar, membuatnya terlihat lemah. _Sial._ Luhan tidak menyangka bisa jadi selemah itu hanya karena kalimat pendek dari Sehun. Luhan pikir, selama dia bisa membentengi dirinya dengan semua rasa sakit yang pernah dia terima, dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi nyatanya? _Huh!_

Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya dengan kesal. Ia memacu sepatu rodanya lagi, berputar-putar lagi di sana, memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan kalimat pendek dari Sehun tadi. Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya dia kembali terpikir. Luhan sesungguhnya merasa tolol ketika dia sadar bahwa dia terbawa perasaan saat terngiang kalimat Sehun. Sungguh, Sehun membuatnya ingin memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri lalu menceburkan dirinya ke sungai.

Luhan merasa… dia tidak memahami dirinya sendiri untuk saat ini. Luhan memaksa otaknya untuk menghapus memori singkat tentang kalimat Sehun tadi ke _recycle bin_ otaknya, dan tidak akan pernah tereksplor lagi ke ingatannya.

Luhan memaksa, memaksa, dan terus memaksa.

Sampai kemudian, berhari-hari selanjutnya, Luhan menyerah untuk memaksa. Ia menyerah, tentu. Ketika hari itu ia menjumpai Sehun menatapnya di bangkunya sementara dirinya yang baru saja datang mendadak membeku. "Jangan pergi,"-nya Sehun terngiang lagi, dan Luhan gentar. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat namun kekuatannya yang melemah membuat kepalan itu bergetar. Luhan takut dia jatuh karena kakinya yang lemas, dan Luhan takut menjatuhkan air mata karena tiba-tiba hidung dan pelupuk matanya terasa panas. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bahwa…

Sehun tahu dia ingin pergi, ingin kabur dari semua ini. Lalu Sehun memintanya untuk tetap tinggal, dan… atau itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Luhan menelan ludah susah payah untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya, lalu memalingkan wajah. Dengan langkah berat dan berusaha membuat tempo lebih cepat, Luhan menuju bangkunya. Dia duduk di bangkunya, enggan menatap punggung Sehun di depan, dan menatap lurus ke depan. Selama dia duduk di sana, Luhan mencoba untuk memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Sehun hanya mengganggu pikirannya. Maka dari itu Luhan harus membuang semua hal tentang Sehun.

Lucu ketika dia baru menyadari bahwa setelah kejadian di tempat Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun memenuhi pikirannya. Lucu sekali. _Sehun harus termusnahkan dari pikirannya!_

Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Baik, dia akan memusnahkan Sehun dari pikirannya. _Dimulai dari sekarang._

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Luhan merasa atmosfir kelasnya terasa aneh. Rasanya semua teman sekelasnya menatapnya, membuatnya terintimidasi. Ketika Luhan memutar pandangannya ke teman sekelasnya, tatapan intimidasi mereka berganti menjadi bisikan-bisikan halus yang tidak dapat Luhan dengar. Luhan tidak mengerti. Suasana seperti ini memang sudah biasa ia terima, tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh.

Seperti ada hal besar yang menantinya. Entah apa itu, Luhan tidak tahu.

Saat jam istirahat pertama, suasana tidak mengenakkan bagi Luhan itu mendadak jauh terasa lebih kuat. Luhan melihat sekeliling dan teman-teman sekelasnya tidak keluar dari kelas, kecuali Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dari bangku, hendak meninggalkan kelas. Suasana kelas memang ramai saat itu. Akan tetapi, Luhan merasa mereka yang ramai sedang membicarakan dirinya. Luhan mengerjap, melihat sekeliling, dan menangkap seseorang sedang menyebutkan namanya jika dilihat dari pergerakan bibirnya.

Ini mengingatkannya tentang sebuah peristiwa. Peristiwa itu terngiang di pikirannya, membuat badan Luhan membeku. Ia yang awalnya ingin memakai alat bantu dengar, mendadak urung. Tangannya bergetar ketika meraih benda itu. Matanya juga terlihat tidak fokus. Awalnya, dia melihat sekeliling, lalu berhenti pada sosok Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya.

Tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan yang membuatnya merasa lemah dan menyiksanya. Ada kilat cemas di sana, dan Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangan karena tidak sanggup membentengi dirinya sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini, Luhan merasa sangat-amat lemah.

Tepat ketika dia mengalihkan pandangan, tiba-tiba layar proyektor menyala, dan menampilkan sebuah video seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menyanyi. Anak perempuan itu memakai gaun cantik berwarna merah marun, rambut hitam sepunggungnya terurai, matanya berkilat cerah ketika bernyanyi, senyumnya, gerakan tangannya, hidungnya, Luhan… _sesak._

Rasanya Luhan meleleh ke lantai. Tubuhnya lemas. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sementara dia bisa melihat teman sekelasnya menatapnya tidak percaya sembari menggerak-gerakkan bibir sinis. Mereka membuat Luhan takut untuk melangkah dan—oh tidak. Tiba-tiba ia bisa melihat mata Sehun tepat berada di depannya. Sehun kini ada di hadapannya, dan hanya bangkuyalah yang menjadi penghalang. Tatapan mata Sehun berubah kelabu, Luhan tidak bisa mengartikannya dengan benar. Otaknya sibuk berpikir, dan sadar-sadar tangannya sudah digenggam Sehun. Sehun membawanya pergi dari kelas, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang menonton ' _pertunjukan_ ' di layar proyektor kelasnya, serta menerobos obrolan nyinyir tentangnya hari ini.

Luhan masih belum bisa mencerna semuanya. Keadaannya sama seperti saat ada banyak makanan melayang ke tubuhnya dan Sehun memeluknya, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Luhan.

Sehun…

 _Luhan…_

Ya, Luhan masih ingat dengan benar perlakuan mereka selama ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Luhan ingat apa saja yang mereka lakukan padanya akhir-akhir ini. Pun Luhan juga ingat apa yang tadi dia lihat di layar proyektor kelasnya. Luhan tahu siapa anak perempuan itu. Luhan kenal dengannya. Luhan kenal dekat dengannya.

Anak perempuan itu bernama Luhan. Itu dirinya sendiri.

Dan, ketika dia melihat dirinya sendiri berada di sana, Luhan merasa runtuh. Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun ada di hadapannya, membawanya pergi, dan kini menatapnya dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan itu masih menyiksa dan membuat Luhan luluh lantak.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Luhan menahan diri, membuat benteng tebal dan kokoh untuk dirinya, hari ini Luhan meruntuhkan semuanya. Dia menangis. Di hadapan Sehun. Di pelukan Sehun.

Pikiran bahwa Tuhan tidak menyayanginya kembali merayap. Luhan pecah hari ini.

Dan Sehun… Sebenarnya siapa lelaki ini? Mengapa Sehun selalu ada saat Luhan merasa Tuhan tidak menyayanginya?

* * *

 **…**

 **to be continue…**

HAAAAaai! Lama tak jumpa dan aku kangeeeeeeeeeeeen banget sama kalian! T-T

Huhu… maafin aku yaaa karena aku baru nyelesaiin chapter 3 setelah disibukin sama _real life_ dan kelupaan kalau aku pernah bilang bulan November aku balik—Eh, nyatanya aku malah balik di bulan Desember. Maafin aku yang nggabisa nepatin janji :((((((

Trus _thank you_ yang kemaren-kemaren _review_ di ceritaku yang lain, PM aku di instagram maupun di akun ini, nanyain kenapa aku masih hiatus dan berharap aku nulis lagi, terima kasih udah bikin aku sadar kalau aku masih ada tanggungan satu cerita ke kalian. Maapin maapin maapin, dan tentu terima kasih juga ya.

Aku harus banyak minta maaf ke kalian kayaknya :')

Ya intinya, begitulah. hehe

Untuk _update_ -nya cerita ini, kuharap kalian bisa mengerti jalan ceritanya ya. Pas nulis cerita ini, _mood_ -ku lagi kecampur dan mungkin mempengaruhi jalan ceritanya. Semoga ceritanya nge- _feel_ dan bahasanya ngga kaku abis kayak laporan. Aku terlalu banyak nulis laporan huhuhuhu T˄T

 _Btw_ , seperti biasa, _sorry for typo(s)_. Doakan aku supaya aku punya banyak waktu luang dan _mood_ yang bagus _plus_ ide yang terus ngalir supaya bisa namatin ff ini dengan cepat. Maafkan juga kalau aku bener-bener ngaret _update_ -nya karena yah… aku baru punya waktu luang setelah pukul 12 malam :') bukannya sok sibuk atau gimana, tapi memang seperti itu. Maklumin aja ya…

 _See you really soon!_


	6. Langkah Keempat

**Seruput Cokelat Panas**

Di depan, kau duduk.

Punggungmu kecil, tapi mampu menantang langit muram yang luas.

Rambutmu hitam legam, kulitmu seputih susu

Perpaduan indah dalam netra

Mendung berarak-arak. Gelap.

Kulihat petir menggelegar, dan angin berhembus kencang.

Bukankah sekarang bukan musim hujan?

Tentu. Musim itu berlangsung dalam dirimu.

Kau basah kuyup, menggigil, tapi tetap melangkah.

Kemarilah.

Kau berhak berteduh.

Cokelat panas. Selimut. Api.

Hangatkan dirimu, lalu berhenti.

Kau memang butuh seruput cokelat panas.

* * *

 **…**

 **Run to You**

 **Langkah Keempat**

 **Nb.** Maaf, terlalu banyak narasi TT

 **…**

* * *

" _I have a dream… a song to sing…"_

"… _If you see the wonder… of a fairy tale… you can take the future… even if you fail…"_

Sepanjang alunan lagu dan suara perempuan kecil dari video yang dilihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu—suaranya sendiri— berputar-putar di pikirannya, Luhan memejamkan mata. Angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya, menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang terikat ekor kuda, serta membawa kembali semua memori yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Sial. Pemutaran perdana video masa kecilnya setelah tujuh tahun berlalu membuatnya takut untuk melihat dunia. Siapa yang berani membuka masa lalunya dan membuatnya runtuh seketika? Luhan ingin menunjukkan betapa salahnya orang itu karena telah menunjukkan sisi terlemah Luhan di depan teman-temannya dan membawanya ke neraka kalau Luhan tahu siapa pelakunya.

Luhan berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri karena jujur saja, dia takut. Ia takut berbalik, melihat senyumnya di masa lalu, melihat cerahnya dirinya di masa lalu, Luhan merasa sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya. Seperti ada yang memukul dadanya dengan palu besar setelah ditusuk dengan pisau berkali-kali. Sakit sekali. Apalagi ketika mengingat senyum bangga kedua orang tuanya, peluk hangat mereka, serta usapan halus tangan ayahnya di pucuk kepalanya, Luhan terlalu takut untuk mengingatnya. Luhan takut ia menginginkan semua itu kembali, tapi Luhan tahu hal itu mustahil. Semua masa-masa manis yang pernah ia lalui mendadak menjadi kelabu. Memori manis itu mendorongnya ke jurang yang dalam, dan Luhan tidak ingin terdorong ke jurang yang lain karena memori itu.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Luhan melakukannya beberapa kali, lalu merasakan lapang yang teramat sangat di dalam dadanya. Matanya masih terpejam. Angin juga masih menghempasnya, masih membawa semua kenangan manis yang terasa pahit itu. Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pembatas kayu ketika merasakan perih di hatinya. Kemudian Luhan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri ketika ia mulai merasakan geli di hidung. Luhan menarik napas perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya putus-putus. Saat itulah pertahanan Luhan rubuh lagi. Luhan menangis sendiri di rumah pohon yang selalu menjadi tempatnya menyendiri.

Kali ini, bukan dengan Sehun Luhan terlihat lemah. Ia memperlihatkannya pada semesta yang dirasa mempermainkannya, menunjukkan bahwa dia lelah bertahan sendirian.

 _Semesta, masih tegakah Kau membiarkanku seperti ini? Semesta, berhentilah, dan aku ingin berhenti…_

Semburat jingga muncul. Angin berhembus semakin dingin. Lalu Luhan jatuh terduduk karena kakinya yang lemas, bersandar pada pembatas kayu, dan meratapi betapa malangnya hidup yang ia jalani selama ini.

 _Aku ingin berhenti…_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun tidak pernah melihat Luhan semuram itu. Auranya sangat amat gelap. Ketika perempuan itu menarik diri dan menatapnya dengan mata basah setelah mengalami puncak dari pem- _bully_ -an oleh teman-temannya, Sehun dapat melihat kilat sakit yang teramat besar. Sehun membayangkan jika ia memiliki rasa sakit yang sebesar itu, mungkin dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan hidup.

Hari itu, Luhan tidak memberikan reaksi apapun selain pergi dengan langkah tegas. Sehun pikir Luhan kembali ke kelas dengan niat hendak menghabisi seseorang yang telah berani menayangkan video Luhan kecil yang sedang menyanyi di depan teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun Sehun tidak menemukan sosok perempuan muram tersebut di kelas sekembalinya ia dari atap. Luhan pergi dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kepergiannya. Ajaib sekali anak itu. Apakah Luhan terbang?

 _Ngawur!_

Berhari-hari berlalu, dan Luhan tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di sekolah. Sehun sebenarnya tidak terkejut. Luhan pernah membolos selama seminggu saat awal-awal penyebaran gosip Luhan yang memiliki kekurangan dalam mendengar dan berbicara. Mungkin saat itu Luhan sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi semua cercaan teman-temannya. Mungkin Luhan juga punya alasan yang sama untuk kasus yang satu ini. _Mungkin saja._

Tentu saja kasus yang barusan itu mengejutkan Luhan. Melihat video masa kecilnya sendiri, hidup dengan _normal_ , tersenyum ceria, dan… itu berkebalikan dengan Luhan yang sekarang, tentu itu pasti mengguncangkan Luhan. Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas tatapan terkejut Luhan sesaat setelah video itu ditampilkan pada layar proyektor. Melihat dan mengingat itu membuat Sehun merasa hampa seketika. Baginya, Luhan benar-benar perempuan yang butuh pertolongan meskipun perempuan itu bersikeras bahwa dia bisa mengatasi kerasnya dunia sendirian.

 _Tsk_ , menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya, siapa yang berani menayangkan video itu? Rasanya Sehun ingin mencari tahu, lalu memberinya pelajaran yang setimpal—oh, sesungguhnya Sehun ingin membunuh pelakunya kalau tidak ingat dia akan menanggung dosa yang amat besar jika membunuh orang.

Menghela napas berat, Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk bangkit dari bangku. Sekolah sudah sepi. Dua puluh menit yang lalu bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan di sekolah berbunyi. Ketika Sehun melewati koridor, Sehun hanya melihat segelintir orang di sana. Lapangan sekolah, kelas-kelas lain, sampai parkiran, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang bertahan dan dia memilih untuk pulang. Ia butuh istirahat.

Atau pikirannya yang butuh? Luhan selalu berputar-putar di pikirannya dan itu membuatnya pusing.

Hari itu matahari hendak menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sehun yang kala itu tidak membawa motor melainkan _longboard_ -nya, merasa tenang seketika karena ia bisa menikmati semburat jingga yang cantik di langit. Baguslah, pikirnya. Pemandangan langit membuatnya sedikit berpikir jernih saat pulang sekolah.

Sehun mengayuh _longboard_ -nya dengan santai. Sesekali bersiul mengikuti irama acak yang ada di kepalanya. Kakinya tetap lincah mengendalikan _longboard_ -nya. Hari ini, dia ingin pikirannya berhenti memikirkan Luhan. Hanya untuk sisa hari ini saja. Terakhir kali ia melihat Luhan, perempuan itu beraura gelap, dan yang terpikir olehnya hanyalah momen itu saja. Sehun tidak ingin ikutan suram karena aura gelap Luhan.

Jadi setelah sampai di panti asuhan milik kakaknya, Sehun segera membersihkan diri, bermain bersama anak-anak kecil di sana untuk melelahkan tubuhnya dan mendistraksi pikirannya, lalu mengakhiri harinya dengan tidur. Ia tertidur pulas, dan berhasil tidak memikirkan Luhan di sisa hari itu.

Sehun bersyukur. Setidaknya, ia bisa beristirahat tanpa memikirkan Luhan, dan ia bisa melatih dirinya supaya Luhan tidak terlalu sering mampir di pikirannya.

Padahal, itu mustahil bagi Sehun. Sehun tidak akan bisa tidak memikirkan Luhan, kecuali kalau memang sudah saatnya ia mampu melepas Luhan dan Luhan mampu hidup dengan senyum yang selalu tersemat di wajah dinginnya yang cantik.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Minggu sore, tiba-tiba Jaehyun merengek meminta bermain di lapangan basket dekat panti asuhan. Sehun menolak dengan halus, berharap Jaehyun mengurungkan niatnya supaya tidak dimarahi Sehyun—kakak Sehun—yang disiplin soal waktu bermain ke luar. Namun Jaehyun tetap saja ngeyel, menarik-narik ujung kaos putih Sehun, lalu berisyarat, _"Sehyun_ noona _tidak akan marah kalau ada_ hyung _."_

Sehun menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang, dan, yah… Sehun luluh juga.

Hanya ada dia dan Jaehyun di lapangan basket yang sepi. Jaehyun bermain-main dengan _longboard_ milik Sehun, sementara Sehun mengawasinya, sesekali tersenyum geli karena senyum dan suara sumbang Jaehyun saat menjerit. Jaehyun mengitari Sehun yang duduk di lapangan sambil menggoda lelaki itu supaya Sehun berdiri dan ikut bermain dengannya. Anak kecil itu menjulurkan lidah, mengarahkan longboard Sehun ke arah pemiliknya seolah hendak menabraknya, atau gerakan-gerakan lain yang membuat Sehun gemas.

" _Oh, ayolah, rasanya tidak seru kalau hanya bermain sendiri saja!"_ Jaehyun berhenti bermain dan protes dengan wajah merengut.

Sehun terkikik. Ia mengangguk-angguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian Sehun tiba-tiba berlari mendekati Jaehyun hingga anak kecil itu refleks melarikan diri dengan _longboard_ Sehun. Jadilah aksi kejar-kejaran dan mereka mengitari lapangan basket itu sampai mereka kelelahan. Kedua anak manusia itu duduk di tengah lapangan, saling bersanding, saling menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam di ufuk barat. Tiba-tiba Jaehyun bangkit lagi, lalu menarik-narik tangan Sehun untuk ikut berdiri. Sehun pikir Jaehyun mengajaknya kembali ke panti, jadi dia berdiri saja. Akan tetapi, Jaehyun memilih jalan lain. Anak kecil itu menariknya menuju sebuah rumah pohon. Sehun refleks menarik tangan kecil Jaehyun supaya berhenti. Mata Jaehyun lalu menatap Sehun bingung.

" _Jangan masuk ke—"_ Sehun berhenti ketika tangan Jaehyun mengibas-ibas ke udara.

" _Jangan khawatir. Rumah pohon ini milik temanku,"_

" _Temanmu?"_

Jaehyun mengangguk semangat. _"Dia cantik sekali!"_ lalu meraih tangan Sehun lagi dan menariknya untuk menaiki tangga gantung agar bisa mencapai rumah pohon itu.

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Jaehyun punya teman perempuan di luar panti dan… apakah dia sering pergi kemari? Sehun memandangi Jaehyun yang sudah naik terlebih dahulu, berpikir, hingga akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk ikut menyusul Jaehyun. Ia naik dengan perlahan, dan memperhatikan sekitar setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya pada lantai kayu yang menjadi balkon rumah pohon tersebut. Rumah pohon itu tidak besar, tidak kecil, tapi cukup ditempati empat orang. Ketika sampai di sana, Sehun tidak melihat keberadaan Jaehyun. Pintu kayu yang terbuka tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri membuatnya yakin bahwa Jaehyun sudah masuk ke dalam. Maka dari itu Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk.

Jaehyun sedang duduk di salah satu dari dua kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Hanya ada dua kursi, satu meja kecil, rak yang berisi dua kotak berukuran sedang yang berwarna _cream_ dan hitam dan koleksi miniatur dari Donald Duck dan kawan-kawannya, karpet putih yang halus sebagai alas, pun ada kasur kecil tepat di sebelah jendela bertirai putih, serta lemari kayu berpintu dua di sudut ruangan. Sepertinya, rumah pohon ini sering dikunjungi dan dirawat oleh pemiliknya. Soalnya setiap sudut ruangan dalam rumah pohon ini sangat rapi dan bersih.

Melihat Sehun masuk dan memperhatikan rumah pohon milik temannya, Jaehyun tersenyum cerah. Ia turun dari kursi kayu tersebut lalu menarik Sehun untuk duduk di kursi yang tersisa. Matanya menatap heran pada Sehun yang kali ini menolak ajakannya.

" _Ayo kembali. Sudah hampir gelap. Nanti kau dimarahi Sehyun_ noona _."_

Jaehyun merengut. _"Sebentar lagi, ya… aku harus menyalakan lampunya biar tidak gelap."_

Sehun memutar kedua bola mata malas setelah menghembuskan napas pelan. Kepalanya mengangguk, lalu membiarkan Jaehyun tersenyum cerah dan berjalan melewatinya. Anak kecil itu menaiki kotak kayu berukuran sedang, lalu menekan saklar lampu hingga ruangan jadi terang. Kemudian Jaehyun membawa Sehun lagi menuju balkon. Sehun seketika takjub melihat lampu-lampu kecil yang ada di beberapa cabang, menerangi pohon itu. Sehun baru melihat pemandangan ini dan… dia juga melihat perempuan itu berdiri menatapnya dengan tajam di bawah sana.

Tatapan mereka beradu begitu lama. Sehun yang sebenarnya ingin turun untuk menanyakan kemana saja perempuan itu selama ini, tetapi sudah didahului Jaehyun yang menghampirinya, membuat perempuan itu menunduk dan mereka saling berinteraksi dengan bahasa isyarat. Sehun yang hendak turun untuk memeriksa apakah yang ia lihat ini benar atau tidak, mendadak urung. Melihat interaksi antara Jaehyun dan perempuan itu membuatnya yakin bahwa, perempuan itu memang Luhan.

Jadi, teman yang dimaksud Jaehyun adalah Luhan, pemilik rumah pohon ini, dan disebut Jaehyun sebagai perempuan yang cantik?

Sehun menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya tanpa sadar sementara tangannya bersedekap. Sungguh, dunia sempit sekali. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan dan Jaehyun berinteraksi, lalu tiba-tiba membeku lagi ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan Luhan. Seolah Luhan menembakkan anak panah dengan racun diujungnya melalui matanya yang tajam, lalu Sehun tidak dapat bergerak barang seinchipun karena racun itu.

Gawat. Luhan pasti akan menghajarnya setelah ini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Malam itu, Sehun tidak peduli lagi kalau Sehyun akan memarahinya karena mengajak Jaehyun keluar dan belum pulang sampai sekarang. Ia membiarkan Jaehyun bermain-main di lapangan lagi sementara dia duduk bersanding dengan Luhan di tepi lapangan. Tumben Luhan tidak protes sama sekali, Sehun membatin ketika tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari Luhan sesaat setelah ia duduk di sebelahnya. Luhan hanya… diam, seperti biasa. Luhan juga menatap kosong lantai lapangan basket, lalu Sehun sempat melihat Luhan menghela napas berat, hingga Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan sedang memikirkan kejadian penayangan video masa kecilnya di kelas.

 _Sehun sok tahu!_

Jadi Sehun mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Luhan untuk mendapat perhatian dari perempuan itu. Anehnya lagi, Luhan tidak menunjukkan tatapan tajamnya pada Sehun. Sehun pikir, ada yang salah dengan Luhan jadi dia bertanya, _"Ada apa denganmu?"_

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan tatapan matanya, tetapi Sehun hanya menjumpai kelabu. Luhan tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, tetapi lebih ke… ' _tolong aku!_ '. Sehun tidak mengerti, sampai kemudian Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pandangan tidak berminat pada Sehun.

 _Wow_. Sehun tidak tahu bahwa Luhan bisa berubah-ubah macam bunglon dalam beberapa detik. Tadi Luhan seolah ingin membawa dirinya mempercayai Sehun, lalu tiba-tiba memberikan tatapan tidak berminat pada Sehun. Ini lucu, pikirnya. Sehun tidak tahu Luhan semenarik ini dan tunggu dulu, kenapa rasa penasarannya membeludak semakin banyak?

Jadi ia menggeser tempat duduknya menjadi berada di depan Luhan. Luhan meliriknya sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah lain. Kemudian Sehun menarik salah satu tangan Luhan, hingga Luhan kembali menatapnya. Kali ini tatapan tajam milik Luhan kembali lagi.

 _Tuh_ , kan. Luhan mendadak tidak bisa ditebak—bukankah sebelumnya Luhan juga begitu?

Sehun menenggak ludahnya susah payah sembari melepaskan tangan Luhan takut-takut. _"Kemana saja kau seminggu ini?"_

Hening. Tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari Luhan atas pertanyaan Sehun. Perempuan itu lagi-lagi hanya menatapnya. Seperti ada perang yang tak berkesudahan di matanya, Sehun dapat melihat itu. Entah Luhan sedang memperjuangkan apa dalam dirinya sendiri, Sehun tidak tahu. Sehun hanya membiarkan Luhan larut dalam pikirannya, lalu menerima semua cerita yang mungkin akan Luhan tumpahkan padanya.

Sehun bisa berpikir seperti itu karena sepertinya Luhan ingin bercerita padanya.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Luhan justru bangkit dari duduk lalu memberinya isyarat, _"Kau tidak cukup dekat denganku sampai aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu. Pergi dan jangan urusi aku lagi."_ Sebelum akhirnya naik ke rumah pohonnya.

Sehun mengerjap, terkejut. Tadi ia tidak menyangka Luhan akan memberinya tanggapan demikian. Melihat kepergian Luhan dan perubahan drastis sikap Luhan padanya membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Sehun _speechless_.

Sial. Perempuan itu selalu membuatnya penasaran.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

" _Kau baru dari mana?"_

Pukul sebelas malam. Luhan kira ibunya sudah tertidur. Tapi nyatanya wanita itu duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menatapnya cemas. Luhan menghela napas pasrah. Melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak, Luhan mencoba untuk tidak peduli sementara ekor matanya dapat menangkap sosok Yuan, ibunya, berjalan mendekat.

" _Luhan, Ibu tanya padamu. Kau baru dari mana jam segini baru pulang?"_

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha mengabaikan ibunya dan menyibukkan diri sementara wanita itu terus mengekor.

"Luhan," Sang Ibu memanggil, dan Yuan tahu bahwa itu percuma. Luhan tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Maka dari itu Yuan menahan lengan Luhan sehingga Luhan refleks berbalik dan menatapnya marah.

Iya, putri semata wayangnya ini masih marah padanya setelah tujuh tahun insiden yang menjungkirbalikkan kehidupan keluarga kecilnya telah berlalu.

" _Peduli apa ibu sampai menanyaiku seperti itu?"_ Luhan berisyarat dengan gerakan yang tegas, isyarat bahwa ia sedang menahan ledakan-ledakan emosi yang bercampur aduk dalam dirinya saat ini.

"Luhan…" Yuan memanggil dengan suara serak dan tercekat. Ia memasang senyum lelah sebab Yuan memang lelah dengan hidupnya dan sikap Luhan padanya selama ini. Kemudian Yuan berisyarat, _"Ibu sudah lelah, Luhan. Kau tidak lelah, hm? Berhentilah. Semuanya sudah berlalu."_

Seketika Luhan terdiam. Ia ingin menjerit, "Aku juga lelah tapi tidak semudah itu!" sekeras-kerasnya tapi ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat, napasnya memburu karena pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya menurun. Mendadak Luhan ingin menangis, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan menangis di depan Yuan begitu saja. Luhan hanya tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan siapapun, bahkan di depan ibunya sendiri.

Yuan tahu Luhan sedang terguncang, jadi ia mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan dengan menggenggam kedua tangan putrinya, namun Luhan segera menariknya dari Yuan. Lantas Yuan menatap mata Luhan, dan menemukan bahwa ada petir yang saling sahut menyahut di sana.

" _Aku mau berhenti kalau ibu bisa mengembalikan semuanya."_

Balasan Luhan cukup membuat Yuan termangu. Ketika putrinya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya, masuk ke kamar setelah meninggalkan suara keras dari pintu kamarnya, Yuan baru sadar bahwa ia dan Luhan sudah terlalu jauh dari _rumah_.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Menarik napas dalam, Luhan menghembuskannya perlahan. Hari ini rasanya berat sekali. Tentu, bertemu dengan Sehun yang membuatnya tidak mampu untuk menahan diri, dan bersitegang lagi dengan ibunya yang membuatnya takut untuk meledak dan melukai diri serta ibunya. Sial. Lagi-lagi Luhan terguncang dan untungnya, dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Jadi dia aman karena sisi lemahnya tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

Tentu. Menjadi kuat adalah harga diri yang selalu Luhan junjung tinggi, meski Sehun pernah melihatnya menangis dan… yah, mungkin Sehun saja yang pernah melihat sisi terlemahnya.

Pasalnya, ketika Luhan selalu berada dalam kondisi yang buruk, Sehun selalu ada di sisinya. Lucu, pikir Luhan. Apakah semesta sedang mempermainkannya dengan mengirim Sehun disaat-saat Luhan berada dalam kondisi menyedihkan, atau hanya kebetulan saja? Luhan harap, opsi kedua adalah jawaban dari semua pertanyaan mengenai Sehun dalam hidupnya.

Sehun, lelaki itu… jika tidak memikirkan rencana semesta tentang kehadiran Sehun di hidupnya, mungkin Luhan sudah mengira bahwa Sehun memang berniat untuk membantu dan menolongnya. Tapi karena Sehun selalu hadir dalam peristiwa-peristiwa buruk dalam hidupnya, Luhan yakin bahwa Sehun adalah salah satu rencana Tuhan untuknya—entah direncanakan sebagai apa, Luhan tidak tahu.

Luhan masih ingat betul bagaimana Sehun saat lelaki itu mengajaknya pergi ke unit kesehatan saat Luhan harus menjalani hukuman berlari memutari lapangan. Luhan juga ingat bagaimana Sehun melindunginya dari insiden pelemparan makanan di kantin. Luhan ingat semuanya, dan dia salut. Sehun masih bersikeras untuk mengulurkan tangannya meskipun Luhan tidak ingin menerima uluran tangan itu.

Yah… Luhan memang tidak ingin menerima karena dia yakin dia bisa menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Setidaknya untuk sementara. Sampai ketika insiden penayangan perdana video di masa lalunya meruntuhkan pertahanannya. _Ugh_ , rasanya Luhan hancur tapi tidak bisa menyatukan dirinya, dan mendadak dia berpikir Sehun bisa membantunya untuk menyatukan kepingan-kepingan dirinya, dan terpikir pula olehnya untuk menerima uluran tangan Sehun. Ia ingin menumpahkan semua rasa sakit dan pedih yang ia terima selama ini pada Sehun, lalu Luhan bisa bernapas dengan ringan karena akhirnya ada orang yang mau ikut menopang bebannya selama ini.

Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi, Luhan menarik keinginannya untuk menerima uluran tangan Sehun. Melihat lelaki itu tiba-tiba muncul di rumah pohonnya yang berharga, membuat Luhan merasa Sehun menangkap basah sosok aslinya. Rumah pohon itu menyimpan semua hal yang berharga dalam hidupnya; kaset, miniatur Donald Duck, alat perekam suara, alat-alat musiknya, semuanya. Luhan meletakkan semua itu ke rumah pohonnya karena ketika ia berada di rumah pohon tersebut, Luhan mampu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Luhan tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengetahui seluk-beluknya, dan Luhan tidak suka pada Sehun karena akhirnya, Sehun tahu sisi lain Luhan yang mungkin Sehun pikir itu menarik.

Luhan menarik rambut dan menendang-nendang udara dengan kesal. Kenapa ia justru memikirkan Sehun, sih? Pertemuannya dengan Sehun dan rasa ragu yang merayapinya tadi sore pasti membuatnya berpikir demikian.

Tunggu, apakah sekarang dia sedang menimbang keputusan terakhirnya— _apakah aku harus membuka diri pada Sehun atau tidak?_

 _Luhan, Sehun bukan sosok yang mampu melindungimu dan berhenti memikirkannya! Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu._

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan merasa bodoh. Lebih baik Luhan tidur karena selain tidak ingin memikirkan Sehun, Luhan terlalu malas memikirkan masalah antara dirinya dengan Sang Ibu. Luhan terlalu lelah hari ini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun tidak melihat batang hidung Luhan lagi dua minggu kemudian. Dia hanya mendengar dari teman-temannya bahwa Luhan pindah ke sekolah lain tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun Sehun tidak mendengar hal yang sama ketika ia bertanya pada Im _seosangnim_. Pria itu hanya menjawab, "Ibunya kemari dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan sedang dalam perawatan psikis karena mengalami trauma yang diakibatkan peristiwa buruk yang terakhir kali dialaminya." dan jujur itu membuat Sehun sedikit janggal. Sebab terakhir kali Sehun melihat Luhan, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Luhan menerima perawatan semacam itu.

Atau Sehun saja yang tidak tahu?

Eh, tapi, darimana ibunya Luhan tahu mengenai hal-hal buruk yang diterima Luhan setelah menyebarnya fakta bahwa Luhan tidak bisa mendengar dan berbicara di sekolah? Sehun berpikr mengenai hal itu dan akhirnya menemui jalan buntu. Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Luhan jadi—

" _Ya_!"

Suara Jongin yang keras terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Sehun. Sehun lantas menoleh, lalu menemukan Jongin yang sedang menghampiri pintunya yang rusak akibat ulah dari tendangan kuat perempuan berambut hitam sepunggung itu. Perempuan itu tidak memedulikan Jongin yang mengejarnya, berusaha meraih pergelangan tangannya. Namun perempuan itu justru menatap marah tepat ke arah Sehun dengan langkah lebar dan tegas. Mendadak Sehun merinding.

Apakah sebelumnya ia berbuat salah lagi pada perempuan yang bernama Luhan itu?

" _Ya_! Luhan!" Jongin berhasil meraih pundak Luhan namun Luhan dengan cepat memberi pertahanan diri. Luhan meraih tangan Jongin, memutarnya hingga ke punggung Jongin dan lelaki _tan_ itu kesakitan, lalu mendorongnya hingga Jongin terjatuh.

Sehun melongo. Sial. Luhan menakutkan sekali.

Luhan kembali pada Sehun. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah, lalu memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Hanya itu saja, tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Lantas Luhan segera berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun takjub, tentu. Akan tetapi, ia masih bisa mengendalikan akalnya. Sehun segera menyusul Luhan, pun refleks meraih pundak Luhan. Lagi-lagi Luhan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan pada Jongin. Luhan menyerang Sehun karena dia ingin mempertahankan dirinya. Namun Sehun dengan cepat memutar badan, merangkul leher Luhan dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas, membalik posisinya hingga ia berada di belakang Luhan, dan mempersempit ruang gerak Luhan dengan memeluk leher perempuan itu dari belakang.

Luhan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan cepat hingga mau tidak mau Sehun terdorong ke belakang dan pelukannya pada leher Luhan merenggang. Kemudian Luhan segera membanting tubuh Sehun ke depan dan secepat kilat mengunci lengan dan leher Sehun dengan kakinya.

Sehun kesulitan, tentu. Dia tahu Luhan sedang marah tapi dia juga tidak ingin menjadi korban kemarahan Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu apa kesalahannya pada Luhan dan ia ingin menanyakan hal itu baik-baik. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan terluka jika ia mulai benar-benar serius. Sehun masih berusaha untuk menahan kekuatannya ketika ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Luhan. Namun Sehun hanya menemukan nihil. Maka dengan berat hati, Sehun mengangkat kaki Luhan sampai Luhan berguling. Lantas Sehun merangkak ke atas tubuh Luhan, mengunci kedua lengan Luhan dan menatap mata perempuan yang kini ada di bawahnya itu. Sehun tidak menemukan apapun, ia hanya melihat badai dalam matanya dan ia tidak dapat mengartikannya.

Luhan masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri namun ia tidak sanggup. Kemarahan yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya membuatnya menyerah seketika. Ia berhenti memberontak, lalu merasakan sesak di dada. Saat ia tidak sengaja menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya, Luhan meloloskan isak tangis pertamanya begitu saja.

Melihat Luhan menangis adalah bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Sehun. Tapi kenapa ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat pedih untuk yang pertama kalinya hanya karena melihat Luhan menangis?

Sehun merenggangkan cekalannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan, lalu membantu perempuan itu untuk duduk. Luhan menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Luhan menangis dan apakah itu karena Sehun terlalu kuat saat mencekal pergelangan tangannya?

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?" Suara Jongin lagi-lagi menyadarkannya. Lelaki itu bertanya dengan heran. Mungkin tadi Jongin melihat _pertarungan_ nya dengan Luhan dari jauh.

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa dia menyesal telah merusak pintuku?"

Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas.

"Apa kau terlalu keras menghajarnya?"

Sehun lantas menggosok kepala Jongin dengan kepalan tangannya keras-keras. Jongin mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya. " _Ya_! Kenapa kalian keras sekali hari ini?" protesnya.

Sehun tidak peduli. Ia kembali fokus pada Luhan yang kini telah mampu mengendalikan diri. Perempuan itu sedang menyeka air matanya lalu menatap Sehun.

" _Kita harus bicara."_ Begitu yang diisyaratkan Luhan sebelum ia berdiri dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terheran-heran lagi.

Luhan masih tetap Luhan yang sok kuat. Karena hal itu, Sehun jadi ingin menyadarkan Luhan bahwa menjadi sok kuat adalah pilihan terburuk.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Hari sudah malam. Pukul dua belas, dan Sehun belum bisa tidur. Matanya tidak memberat sama sekali. Mungkin itu akibat dari otaknya yang tidak bisa untuk berhenti berpikir mengenai Luhan.

Luhan lagi. Perempuan itu rumit. Sehun mendadak mendiskripsikan Luhan yang misterius menjadi Luhan yang rumit.

Tentu. Hari ini, Sehun mengetahui rahasia terbesar Luhan. Dia yang awalnya penasaran, kini jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah rasa penasarannya terpenuhi.

Sial. Luhan rupanya memiliki andil yang besar dalam memporakporandakan pikirannya selama dia hidup di dunia ini.

* * *

 **…**

 **to be continued…**

Hai, _my darls!_ Aku balik dan akhirnya, chapter ini selesai dan yah… inilah hasilnya.

Dalam chapter ini, aku akhirnya mengungkap kenapa Luhan bisa begini dan begitu meski cuma permukaannya aja. Dalam chapter ini pula, mungkin timbul pertanyaan baru; mampukah Sehun melunakkan Luhan yang keras?

Duh, Luhan marah aja main banting-banting gitu. Ngeri, ya? wkwkwk.

Udah, ah. Sekian, dan semoga chapter ini ngga ngebosenin karena isinya kebanyakan narasi huhuhu TT maapkeun~

 _See you really soon_!


	7. Langkah Kelima

Hampir pukul dua belas malam, dan Luhan belum kembali. Yuan dengan cemas menunggu kepulangan putrinya di luar. Ia menunggu… menunggu… dan menunggu. Tidak lama kemudian, ia melihat putrinya datang dengan sepatu rodanya, berikut seorang lelaki yang tidak Yuan kenali berada di sebelah Luhan dengan menaiki _longboard_.

Yuan mengernyitkan dahi. Setahunya, Luhan tidak memiliki seorang teman. Beberapa detik setelah itu, matanya bertemu tatap dengan milik Luhan secara tidak sengaja. Tatapan mata Luhan berubah menjadi suram seketika, padahal sebelumnya Yuan melihat ada kilat menyenangkan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat di mata Luhan. Hal itulah yang membuat Yuan jadi memperhatikan lelaki yang ada di sebelah Luhan.

Lelaki itu tinggi, dan… tidak ada hal lain lagi selain tampan.

"Selamat malam, bibi." Tiba-tiba suara lelaki itu terdengar, dan Yuan baru sadar bahwa lelaki itu sudah ada di depannya, dengan Luhan di sebelah lelaki itu.

"Oh, ya." Yuan gelagapan. Ia beralih kepada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan memutar kedua bola mata malas dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Saya Sehun, temannya Luhan." Lelaki itu kembali menjelaskan. "Saya kemari hanya ingin mengantar Luhan pulang."

Yuan termangu. Ia tidak mampu memberi tanggapan selain mengangguk. Setelah itu, lelaki bernama Sehun itu berpamitan untuk pulang menggunakan _longboard_ -nya. Yuan hanya memperhatikan sampai Sehun menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Yuan kembali menoleh ke arah rumahnya, berpikir, _Luhan sudah mau membuka dirinyakah?_

* * *

 **…**

 **Run to You**

 **Langkah Kelima**

 **Notes:** _Maybe_ , beberapa adegan dalam cerita ini mengandung kekerasan. Jadi bagi kalian yang anti membaca adegan seperti itu, boleh diskip bacanya waktu ngerasa adegan itu dimulai.

 **…**

* * *

 _7 years ago…_

"Luhan, jangan lupa untuk tidak memaksakan dirimu. Ayah tahu kau bisa, jadi lakukan sebisamu."

Gadis manis berusia sebelas tahun itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Sang Ayah yang kemudian menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya lembut. Sebelum namanya dipanggil, Luhan masih sempat memberi pelukan pada tubuh besar ayahnya, lalu berlari kecil ke _backstage_. Jemarinya memeluk _microphone_ , dalam hati berdoa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Hari ini, adalah hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Akhirnya, setelah bekerja keras diusianya yang belia, ia lolos dalam kompetisi menyanyi dan kini ia sudah berada di tingkat nasional. Luhan senang, tentu. Tapi jujur saja, Luhan juga gugup. Bagaimana kalau ia melakukan kesalahan? Orang tua dan orang-orang terdekatnya sudah berharap padanya dan dia tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka.

Luhan menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Beberapa detik setelah itu, namanya dipanggil. Seorang perempuan berkacamata dan berseragam hitam segera menggiringnya ke panggung. Luhan bisa melihat betapa banyaknya penonton yang datang. Ia bisa melihat ibunya duduk di barisan paling depan. Pun Luhan melihat ayahnya kembali ke tempat duduknya, tepat di sebelah ibunya. Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orang tuanya seraya tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan betapa gugupnya dia sekarang. Kedua orang tuanya lantas membalas dengan antusias.

"Semangat!" Luhan bisa melihat pergerakan mulut ayah dan ibunya mengatakan hal demikian. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

Musik perlahan mengalun. Luhan mencoba merilekskan dirinya sementara dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegub keras. Ini bukan kompetisi pertamanya, tapi Luhan tetap saja gugup.

" _Share my life, take me for what I am. 'cause I'll never change all my colors for you."_

…

" _I don't really need to look, very much further. I don't want to have to go, where you don't follow. I will hold it back again, this passion inside."_

Sungguh, Luhan sebenarnya sudah merasakan sakit di tenggorokannya saat ia menyanyikan bagian ini. Luhan sedang menyanyikan lagu dari Whitney Houston yang berjudul I Have Nothing. Lagu itu cukup sulit, pun memiliki _highnote_ yang cukup banyak. Selama latihan, Luhan kesulitan, jujur saja. _Coach_ -nya berpikir bahwa Luhan tidak akan berhasil. Tapi Luhan suka lagu itu jadi Luhan mencoba untuk memperbaiki diri. Memang Luhan berhasil. Tapi _coach_ -nya memberi tanggapan yang kurang baik. Luhan harus berusaha keras sampai akhirnya _coach_ -nya memberi persetujuan dan lampu hijau untuknya.

Sekarang Luhan sudah ada di sini dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun dan membuat perjuangannya menjadi sia-sia. Luhan mencoba untuk baik-baik saja. Luhan terus mencoba yang terbaik, sama seperti ayahnya yang mengajarkannya musik, ayahnya yang mencintai musik, dan ayahnya yang mencintainya selama ini.

"… _there's nowhere to hide…"_

Luhan merasa sanggup mencapai nada tinggi itu. Luhan sanggup meski tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit.

"… _your love I'll remember, forever… but don't make me close… one more door. I don't wanna hurt anymore."_

Luhan mampu, dan…

" _Stay in my arms, if you dare…"_

Luhan memejamkan mata, takut. Dia gagal mencapai _highnote_ dan suaranya _crack_ saat menyanyikan bagian ' _in my arms_ '. Luhan rasanya tidak bisa melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya yang sudah mengantarnya sampai sini. Selama ia bernyanyi untuk menyelesaikan sisa lagunya, Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat suaranya _crack_ lagi. Ketika semuanya telah berakhir, Luhan lantas turun dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia masih tidak ingin melihat wajah siapa saja yang kecewa padanya. Bahkan, ketika ia mendengar suara ayahnya yang memanggil namanya, Luhan enggan untuk mendekat dan mendongak. Luhan masih takut.

Sebab ini kali pertamanya membuat kesalahan setelah lima tahun mengikuti berbagai kompetisi menyanyi dan selalu mendapatkan hasil yang baik.

"Luhan, kemarilah, Sayang." Suara ibunya yang lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Luhan masih betah menunduk. Melihat putri satu-satunya sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, Yuan pun membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya yang nyaman. Luhan langsung menangis dalam pelukan Yuan.

"Penampilanmu tadi bagus sekali. Kau memukau, Luhan."

"Aku… tidak bagus." Luhan menggeleng-geleng sambil bersuara dengan serak dan terbata-bata. "Suaraku… sakit…"

Yuan segera mengurai pelukannya dan memberinya sebotol air mineral pada Luhan yang ia terima dari suaminya. Yuan membuka tutupnya selagi Luhan batuk-batuk karena tenggorokannya yang sakit. Ketika Yuan memperhatikan Luhan, perempuan itu terkejut setengah mati melihat ada darah di tangan Luhan yang digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya saat batuk. Yowei, ayahnya Luhan, juga melihat itu. Pria itu lantas menggendong tubuh kecil Luhan dan membawa gadis kecilnya pergi dari sana.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Jangan berbicara dulu, Luhan."

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Dokter bilang pita suara Luhan terluka karena Luhan terlalu memaksakan diri mencapai nada tinggi saat latihan maupun saat tampil di atas panggung. Beruntung, luka itu tidak terlalu parah. Luhan hanya perlu tidak menggunakan pita suaranya secara sering untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Luhan juga tidak perlu dirawat di rumah sakit, jadi sekarang dia ada di kamar, berdiam diri di atas kasurnya.

Saat itu sudah pukul dua belas siang. Perutnya tentu saja keroncongan setelah tadi melewatkan sarapan. Jadi dia menutup buku yang dia baca, lalu turun dari kasur menuju dapur. Namun, dia terdiam tatkala melihat seorang lelaki asing sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya di ruang tengah. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali, dan bahkan Luhan bisa melihat ibunya tersenyum begitu lebar pada si pria yang kemudian menyadari keberadaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, Yuan. Jadi dia yang namanya Luhan?" pria asing itu menunjuk Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Lantas, Yuan menoleh. Yuan terkejut namun segera mengulas senyum kecil.

"Iya, dia Luhan." Jawab Yuan seraya bangkit untuk menghampiri Luhan dan mengajak putrinya untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Luhan diam saja. Ia memperhatikan si pria sedari tadi. Pria itu tidak tinggi, tidak juga pendek. Rambutnya tertata rapi, begitu juga dengan setelan kantor dan kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. Sepertinya, pria itu sudah berumur hampir empat puluh tahunan, mungkin seumuran dengan ibunya. Pria itu terlihat baik, senyumnya menunjukkan keramahan saat menyebutkan namanya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku rekan kerja ibumu. Zhu Yanjun. Senang bertemu dengan gadis cantik sepertimu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan memberi senyum tipis. Dengan sigap, Yuan memberi tahu bahwa Luhan sedang dalam masa pemulihan akibat luka di pita suaranya. Zhu Yanjun lantas memasang wajah cemas, memberi kalimat simpatik, lalu mengucapkan, "Semoga lekas sembuh. Kudengar kau pandai bernyanyi. Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi setelah kau sembuh."

Luhan terdiam, tidak membalas apapun. Di pikirannya saat ini, meskipun Yanjun meninggalkan _first impression_ yang baik di matanya, Yanjun justru terdengar… aneh. Luhan sudah sebelas tahun dan dia sudah tahu hal-hal macam apa yang mengakibatkan dirinya harus melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dengan Yanjun, Luhan memasang pertahanan diri diam-diam. Ada yang membuatnya terancam ketika Yanjun berkata demikian. Maka dari itu Luhan segera pergi ke dapur, mengambil makanan seperlunya, lalu masuk lagi ke kamar. Luhan harus menjaga jarak dengan Yanjun meskipun Luhan belum tahu benar, apakah rasa terancamnya ini memang benar atau justru salah.

Jujur, Luhan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan pria yang baru dikenalinya itu. Tapi ketika ia sering sekali melihat Zhu Yanjun selalu berdua bersama ibunya saat ayahnya tidak di rumah, Luhan mendadak takut. Dia sudah cukup mengerti dengan keadaan dan dia sudah besar, bukan anak kecil lagi. Apa yang Luhan rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Yanjun, Luhan baru menyadarinya bahwa itu rasa terancam akan hancurnya keluarganya. Luhan sadar ibunya sudah selingkuh dan sadar betul juga bahwa Yanjun mengancam keluarganya.

Akan tetapi, Luhan hanya bisa diam. Luka di pita suaranya mengharuskan dia untuk diam. Luhan tidak sanggup menulis ceritanya di kertas dan menunjukkannya pada ayahnya suatu saat nanti. Luhan tidak tega. Dia menyayangi ayahnya, dia juga menyayangi ibunya, dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Jadi, mungkin, dalam pikiran gadis berumur sebelas tahun itu, diam adalah yang terbaik bagi keluarganya.

Dua bulan berlalu, dan Luhan masih menyembunyikan rahasia tentang ibunya dan Yanjun. Pria itu jadi lebih sering datang ke rumahnya, mengajaknya pergi ke tempat-tempat menyenangkan dan membelikannya boneka atau apapun itu. Luhan sebenarnya enggan, dia tidak mau menerima apapun dari Yanjun yang hendak menghancurkan keluarganya. Luhan memang menerima barang-barang itu namun tidak benar-benar menyimpannya. Luhan hanya meletakkannya di kamar dan tidak menyentuhnya lagi. Sementara ibunya, Luhan tidak tahu lagi. Wanita itu terlihat biasa saja saat bersama ayahnya, namun terlihat sangat-amat bahagia saat bersama Yanjun. Luhan memang sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan Yuan.

Sampai suatu malam, Luhan terbangun karena suara benda jatuh yang teramat keras dari luar kamarnya. Luhan duduk di kasur, lalu mendengar ayah dan ibunya sedang berbicara. Luhan tidak terlalu mendengar mereka, tapi Luhan menurunkan kakinya ke lantai dan berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu yang tertutup. Suara benda jatuh tadi sungguh mengganggunya.

Saat pintu terbuka, barulah Luhan sadar bahwa ayah dan ibunya sedang bertengkar di kamar. Luhan mendengar semuanya, dan hatinya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Ayahnya sudah tahu perselingkuhan ibunya dan kini mereka saling maki di malam hari. Luhan menunduk, lalu kembali menutup pintu. Suara ayah dan ibunya masih terdengar tapi tidak sekeras tadi. Terseok-seok Luhan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Luhan bahkan butuh tenaga yang lebih untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur. Luhan hancur.

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Luhan ingin kehilangan indera pendengarannya karena mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Luhan, kemasi barang-barangmu."

Luhan yang saat itu sedang menekan-nekan _tuts keyboard_ di ruang tengah, lantas menoleh ke belakang, pada ayahnya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, pada ayahnya yang memasang wajah suram di pagi hari seperti ini.

Luhan tahu penyebabnya. Jadi dia tidak ingin menanyakan. Luhan justru menanyakan hal lain. "Memangnya kita mau kemana sampai harus berkemas?"

"Kita ke rumah nenek." Ayahnya mencoba mengulas senyum kaku untuk Luhan.

Luhan mengerjap tidak mengerti. Dalam pikirannya, mungkin ayahnya ingin tinggal berpisah dengan ibunya untuk sementara waktu. Tapi kenapa harus mengemasi barang-barangnya juga?

"Apakah lama sekali?" Luhan bertanya lagi, dan Yowei menganggukkan kepala masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Kita sedang berlibur, Sayang. Sekarang kan masih liburan musim panas. Jadi kita menetap di rumah nenek dalam waktu yang lama."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk dan segera masuk ke kamar, mengambil tas, lalu mengemasi barang-barang yang ia perlukan untuk berlibur di rumah neneknya yang dekat dengan pantai. Pasti menyenangkan sekali bermain-main di pantai. Membangun istana pasir, bermain air, mengubur diri di pasir pantai yang hangat, dan aktivitas lain yang menyenangkan. Selesai berkemas, Luhan pun berangkat. Ia hanya membawa tas berisi beberapa pakaiannya dan boneka Donald Duck pemberian ayahnya tahun lalu. Secara tidak sengaja, Luhan melihat koper besar di bagasi saat ia menyusul ayahnya di depan. Luhan terdiam. Ayahnya tidak sedang mengajaknya pergi selama-lamanya dari sini kan?

Untuk memastikan itu, Luhan berjalan takut-takut ke arah ayahnya lalu bertanya dengan nada sedih. "Apakah ibu nanti juga ikut?"

Ada jeda cukup panjang sebelum ayahnya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil beserta senyum tertahan. Ayahnya pun menambahi bahwa Yuan akan menyusul setelah pekerjaannya di kantor selesai. Luhan lega, setidaknya ibunya ikut bersamanya.

Mereka berdua pun berangkat menuju rumah nenek Luhan. Di sepanjang perjalanan, musik dari radio selalu terputar dan Luhan sering pula mengikuti iramanya dengan bergumam-gumam, atau benar-benar bernyanyi kalau dia mengetahui liriknya. Suasana di dalam mobil jadi sangat menyenangkan berkat Luhan. Yowei merasakan atmosfer itu dan ia merasa seluruh beban dalam hidupnya terangkat tiba-tiba. Mendengar suara merdu, tawa, serta ocehan putrinya, serta melihat senyum dan gurat-gurat bahagia di wajah Luhan, Yowei merasa planet-planet di tata surya jadi berotasi kepadanya. Yowei bahagia, ia merasa beruntung memiliki Luhan sebagai putrinya yang cantik dan manis. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Yowei terlalu sering memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang damai saat tertidur sampai tidak fokus pada jalanan. Tiba-tiba Yowei melihat sebuah mobil yang hilang kendali dikejar dua atau tiga mobil polisi dari arah berlawanan, sudah tepat di depan mobilnya. Yowei lantas membanting stir namun terlambat. Tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu terhimpit dengan tubrukan yang keras. Seketika dadanya sesak, pandangannya mengunang, dan dapat menghirup aroma getir dari darahnya.

Terakhir kali yang ia lihat sebelum gelap adalah Luhan yang tetap tertidur pulas di jok penumpang, dengan darah di pelipis dan sekitarnya. Yowei kehilangan kesadarannya kemudian.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari terburuk dalam sepanjang hidup Yuan. Ia menerima telepon dari rumah sakit luar kota ketika hendak pulang dari kantor, mendengar kabar bahwa suami serta putrinya mengalami kecelakaan saat pengejaran buronan kota oleh polisi daerah setempat. Yuan tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Ia menghiraukan Yanjun yang bertanya, "Ada apa?" dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit tersebut. Yang dipikirkan Yuan saat itu hanyalah Yowei dan Luhan, bukan yang lain.

Sesampainya di lokasi, Yuan segera ke depan ruang operasi. Luhan dan Yowei harus dioperasi karena luka serius yang diakibatkan dari tubrukan keras antara dua mobil yang melaju dengan kencang. Ia menunggu di sana, duduk di kursi tunggu, sendirian. Ketika berjam-jam kemudian sang dokter keluar, dengan sigap Yuan berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak dan suami saya, Dokter?"

"Anda keluarga dari saudara Lu Yowei dan Luhan?" sang dokter bertanya dan Yuan segera mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, saya keluarganya."

Sang Dokter memberi jeda beberapa detik sebelum berkata, "Mari ikut saya ke ruangan saya. Ada yang hendak saya beritahu kepada Anda."

Yuan mengangguk saja. Ia mengekori dokter tersebut, berharap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Perasaannya mendadak menjadi terganggu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan tersadar sehari setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ia melihat cahaya yang terang sekali hingga dia harus mengerjap-erjap untuk membiasakan matanya. Kemudian, ia melihat ibunya yang bangkit dari kursi di sebelahnya, lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Luhan dengar. Luhan mengerjap lagi, ia melihat sekeliling, lalu berakhirlah pandangannya pada seorang dokter dan dua orang perawat yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan serba putih ini. Yuan pun menyingkir sementara tim medis sedang menjalankan pemeriksaan awal pada Luhan yang baru saja sadar.

Lagi. Ketika Sang Dokter terlihat berbicara kepadanya, Luhan tidak mendengar apapun. Luhan mengernyit, berusaha melihat gerakan bibir Sang Dokter tapi sama sekali tidak membantu. Luhan tidak mengerti. Maka dari itu, Luhan pun berkata, "Aku… tidak dengar…" lalu semua orang di sana menatap terkejut, termasuk ibunya, dan termasuk Luhan sendiri.

Luhan bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Aku tidak dengar…" Luhan mencoba mengulangi kalimatnya tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Pikirannya mendadak semerawut. Jika dia tidak bisa mendengar, berarti dia tidak bisa menanyi lagi.

Dalam hati, Luhan terus berharap bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi itu dikarenakan karena dia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Akan tetapi, sorenya, Luhan masih belum bisa mendengar. Luhan putus asa. Ia ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya dan menangis di pelukan ayahnya. Ia ingin bertemu. Akan tetapi, Yuan selalu mencegahnya. Wanita itu sering kali menggeleng ketika Luhan meminta untuk dipertemukan dengan ayahnya.

Semakin putus asalah Luhan. Apalagi ketika malamnya, ia mendapat sebuah kotak putih dari dokter yang menanganinya, dan mendapat bonus kabar bahwa setelah ini, indera pendengarannya tidak berfungsi lagi sebab terjadi kerusakan salah satu bagian otaknya akibat benturan keras yang ia terima saat kecelakaan. Luhan tidak menanggapi apapun setelah membaca tulisan tangan dokter tersebut mengenai keadaannya saat itu. Ia hanya terdiam, beralih memandang kotak putih yang ketika dia buka, isinya adalah alat bantu dengar.

Ketika tahu bahwa indera pendengarannya tidak berfungsi lagi, Luhan merasa seluruh _neuron_ dalam tubuhnya juga tidak berfungsi. Luhan kehilangan segala-galanya.

Tentu, bagaimana tidak? Selama ia hidup, ia suka mendengarkan dentingan piano, mendengarkan musik klasik, mendengarkan suara ayahnya, dan mendengarkan suara-suara di sekitarnya. Itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengambil les menyanyi dan menjadikan menyanyi sebagai sumber kehidupannya yang baru. Ketika tiba-tiba dia tidak mampu mendengar semua nada-nada dan dentingan piano lagi, Luhan merasa hancur. Tuhan tidak sedang mengajaknya bercanda, kan?

Jujur, Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus bereaksi atas apa yang telah melandanya. Menangis? Tidak, itu akan membuatnya semakin larut dalam kesedihan. Lalu menerimanya? Tidak juga, menerima hal semacam ini sangat-amat berat untuk Luhan. Jadi dia hanya diam meskipun rasanya Luhan ingin mencabut nyawanya sendiri.

Tidak berhenti sampai situ. Keesokan harinya setelah Luhan menerima kabar bahwa ia tidak bisa mendengar lagi, tiba-tiba kabar buruk yang lain muncul. Ayahnya yang ia ketahui masih dalam kondisi kritis saat dia sadar, kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Ayahnya meninggal karena tidak mampu bertahan lagi.

Semakin hancurlah hidup Luhan. Semua hal yang penting dalam hidupnya satu per satu pergi. Ia tidak mampu untuk menahannya dan hanya mampu menangis saat mendengar kabar itu. Ia menangis di pelukan ibunya, sementara Zhu Yanjun yang saat itu datang untuk menjenguknya, berdiri di dekat pintu dengan kepala tertunduk. Luhan mampu melihat ekspresi lelaki itu dari tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada ekspresi sedih dan simpatik. Hanya ekspresi datar.

 _Kenapa..._

Luhan tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan pria itu. Pun Luhan juga tidak mau. _Tidak._

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Seminggu setelah meninggalnya Yowei, saat itulah Luhan diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Luhan masih enggan memakai alat bantu dengarnya karena Luhan risih, ia belum terbiasa, dan memang sebenarnya Luhan tidak mau memakai alat seperti itu. Ini salah satu bentuk protesnya kepada Tuhan meskipun tidak berdampak apa-apa. Luhan pikir, dengan mengambil indera pendengarannya dan juga ayahnya, Tuhan sudah tidak memihaknya lagi. Apalagi ketika empat bulan setelah kecelakaan tersebut, ibunya menikah dengan Zhu Yanjun, pria yang selama ini diwaspadainya. Luhan merasa bahwa perasaannya benar. Tuhan memang tidak cukup adil kepadanya.

Mengapa semua ini harus ia alami dalam tahun yang sama?

Menghela napas, Luhan memandangi awan kelabu yang berarak-arak. Saat itu, Luhan berada di sekolah. Ia duduk sendirian sementara teman-temannya sedang bergerombol di salah satu meja tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, pun tidak tertarik. Semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi, mereka enggan dekat-dekat dengan Luhan. Tatapan mata mereka selalu merendahkan, seolah Luhan tidak pantas berada di sekolah lagi setelah kehilangan pendengarannya.

Ya, tentu saja. Untuk apa ia susah-susah mendengarkan materi pelajaran saat ia memang tidak mampu untuk mendengar dan malas memakai alat bantu dengarnya?

 _Tuk!_

Remasan kertas berbentuk bola itu mengenai kepala Luhan. Refleks Luhan beralih, dan menemui mata teman-teman yang bergerombol tadi menatapnya rendahan. Luhan tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa salahnya? Apakah karena dia tidak bisa mendengar? Lalu apa salahnya tidak bisa mendengar?

Semua orang jadi tidak ada untuknya. Teman-teman yang awalnya selalu ada untuknya, kini berbalik menjadi menjauh. Luhan tidak tahu dan tidak paham. Lingkaran hitam ini terlalu rumit untuknya.

Yumi, Luhan mengenalnya sebagai teman yang menyenangkan, tiba-tiba berbicara. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang Yumi katakan karena saat itu Luhan tidak memakai alat bantu dengar. Maka dari itu Luhan segera memakai alat itu, lalu berkata, "Apa kau bisa mengulanginya lagi?" dengan takut.

Ya, dia takut. Selama empat bulan menjalani hidup baru ini, Luhan selalu ketakutan.

Yumi berdecih tidak percaya. Anak berumur sebelas tahun itu mendekati Luhan, lalu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di depan alat bantu Luhan. "Kau tidak pantas berada di sini." Dengan penegasan di setiap suku kata.

Luhan tidak berkutik. Ia melihat Yumi dan beberapa teman perempuannya yang lain melingkari bangkunya. Luhan benar-benar takut sekarang ini. Jika biasanya dia menerima perlakuan yang menyenangkan dari teman-temannya, untuk kali pertama, Luhan menerima perlakuan yang buruk.

Luhan tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa itu. Peristiwa di mana alat bantu dengarnya diinjak-injak oleh mereka, rambutnya yang dijambak, serta perlakuan-perlakuan buruk yang lain. Saat itu Luhan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain berusaha untuk membebaskan diri. Tangisnya pecah, hatinya hancur. Luhan merasa buruk di depan teman-temannya. Jadi, dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan mendorong tubuh Yumi sampai Yumi jatuh, lalu dengan cepat pula Luhan kabur sambil membawa tasnya. Luhan berlari keluar dari sekolah. Luhan pulang.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Peristiwa itu cukup membuat Luhan trauma. Ia tidak mau berangkat sekolah selama dua minggu, dan Yuan yang mengetahui penyebabnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk meng- _home-schooling_ -kan Luhan saja. Ia juga tidak mau Luhan menderita lebih jauh lagi.

Sore itu Luhan baru selesai dengan kegiatan _home schooling_ yang telah ia ikuti selama dua bulan lebih. Yang Chaoyue selaku gurunya baru saja pulang. Lima menit setelah itu, Zhu Yanjun datang. Luhan yang saat itu sedang mengistirahatkan otaknya dengan bersantai di ruang tengah, lantas menoleh pada Yanjun yang menghampirinya. Pria itu duduk di sebelahnya, ikut menonton televisi.

Yanjun kemudian mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk memakai alat bantu dengarnya. Anak itu memang belum terbiasa memakai alat itu bahkan hampir setengah tahun lebih kecelakaan itu terjadi. Luhan pun menurutinya meski malas. Setelah Yanjun menikahi ibunya, Luhan memang selalu dalam mode waspada jika sedang bersama Yanjun.

"Kau baru selesai belajar?" tanyanya. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yanjun mengangguk-angguk sambil menggeser tempatnya duduk menjadi dekat dengan Luhan.

Luhan meningkatkan mode waspadanya. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya, hendak pergi dari sana, namun Yanjun segera mencegahnya. Pria itu mencekal pergelangan tangan Luhan lalu menariknya hingga Luhan kembali duduk di sofa. Luhan membulatkan matanya, menatap tajam pada Yanjun.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh menatap ayahmu seperti itu."

 _Ayah apanya? Kau bukan ayahku!_ Batin Luhan ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu di depan wajah Yanjun. Tapi baginya, suaranya terlalu berharga dan ia tidak ingin bersuara di depan pria ini. Pria yang menyebabkan ayah dan ibunya bertengkar, pria yang menghancurkan keluarganya, pria yang tiba-tiba datang di kehidupannya dan kini menjadi ayah tirinya.

Luhan tidak ingin punya ayah tiri semacam Zhu Yanjun.

"Oh, mumpung kau ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kau menyanyi untukku? Suaramu masih bagus kan meskipun sudah lama tidak berlatih? Aku yakin bakat tidak akan membohongi siapapun." Kata Yanjun dengan senyum yang terulas di wajahnya.

Luhan menatapnya, ada aura gelap yang menguar dari Yanjun. Hal itulah yang membuat Luhan menggeleng lalu melepaskan tangan Yanjun dari pergelangan tangannya. Luhan ingin pergi lagi tapi Yanjun kembali menahannya. Kali ini cekalannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan sangat keras. Luhan sampai meringis merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bernyanyi di depan ayahmu?"

Luhan tetap menggeleng, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Yanjun tapi pria itu terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh begitu pada ayahmu. Bernyanyilah, Luhan Sayang…" ujar Yanjun setengah berbisik, pun memasang senyum menjijikkan yang membuat Luhan merinding.

Jujur, Luhan tahu bahwa sekarang keadaannya berbahaya tapi dia tidak bisa terbebas dari Yanjun. Ketika Yanjun memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu, Luhan merasa jijik akan dirinya sendiri. Luhan sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi ketika Yanjun memaksanya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Luhan berontak, ia menggerakkan seluruh anggota badannya untuk terbebas dari Yanjun, dan berhasil! Luhan berhasil melepaskan diri dan tentu saja dia harus berlari dari pria menjijikkan itu.

Luhan berlari menuju pintu utama. Ia membuka pintu besar itu namun tidak berhasil. Pintunya terkunci. Luhan panik. Ia menarik-narik gagang itu dan tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Kenapa kau lari, Luhan?" suara Yanjun mengejutkannya. Luhan berbalik dan kini dia berada diantara pintu dan Yanjun. Pria itu terus melangkah maju, dan Luhan tidak mampu bergerak lagi karena kakinya terlanjur lemas.

Seluruh badan Luhan bergetar. Ia takut.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Yuan baru saja pulang dari kerja dan menemui pintu rumah terkunci. Yuan bingung, Luhan tidak mungkin mengunci pintu rumah karena ia tahu Luhan tidak akan melakukannya. Masih dengan kebingungan, Yuan memilih untuk masuk melalui pintu belakang. Ia membuka pagar lalu berjalan melalui taman belakang lalu masuk melalui dapur. Di sanalah ia melihat isi rumahnya berantakan.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa barang-barangnya jatuh dan pecah seperti ini?

Yuan terkejut, dan yang terlintas pertama kali di pikirannya adalah Luhan. Ia masuk, matanya mengitari ruangan, dan ia memanggil-manggil nama Luhan. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari si pemilik nama. Yuan terus mencari, lalu terdengarlah suara tangisan Luhan di balik pintu ruang latihan Luhan. Yuan segera membuka ruangan tersebut dan terkejut setengah mati.

Ruangan itu berantakan sekali. _Keyboard_ tergeletak di lantai, beberapa _tuts_ -nya rontok, serta kertas-kertas yang bertebaran, ada _cello_ yang tergeletak begitu saja, serta lemari kaca berukuran sedang tempat penghargaan dan piagam milik Luhan jatuh tertelungkup. Di sudut ruangan, Yuan melihat Luhan dalam keadaan berantakan—pakaian dan rambutnya—bersandar pada dinding sambil menangis. Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Panik dan khawatir, Yuan segera menghampiri putrinya dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat kaki kiri Luhan tertekuk ke arah yang tidak wajar. Saat Yuan menyentuhnya, Luhan baru menatapnya dan menangis deras.

"Ada apa? Kenapa bisa…" Yuan tidak sanggup melontarkan pertanyaan dan lantas memeluk Luhan. Saat itulah ia menyadari ada orang lain di dekat Luhan, dan orang itu dalam keadaan sekarat.

Yanjun. Pria itu terbaring lemah akibat tusukan gunting di perut.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak mau diajak bicara ibunya. Luhan benar-benar trauma. Semua luka yang ia terima selama ini membuatnya takut untuk melihat dunia. Ia terus mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau makan. Kegiatannya hanya tidur, berjalan-jalan di kamarnya sendiri dengan tongkat karena ia mengalami cedera di kaki kirinya akibat pembelaan dirinya terhadap tindakan keji Yanjun.

Yanjun. Entah bagaimana kabar pria itu setelah ditusuk Luhan dengan gunting. Luhan tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ibunya menggugat cerai pedofil itu, lalu Yanjun dihadiahi hukuman penjara karena terbukti merencanakan pemerkosaan kepada Luhan.

Kini umur Luhan sudah dua belas tahun. Ia lega bisa melewati umur sebelumnya yang penuh dengan hal-hal buruk.

Semua itu terjadi dalam satu tahun. Umur sebelas memang umur yang menakutkan bagi Luhan. Luhan gagal menyabet gelar juara nasional dan menyakiti pita suaranya sendiri, lalu Luhan mengetahui perselingkuhan ibunya, Luhan mengalami kecelakaan bersama ayahnya hingga ia kehilangan ayah serta indera pendengarannya, lalu melihat ibunya menikah dengan seorang pedofil, di- _bully_ oleh temannya sendiri, dan terakhir hampir diperkosa oleh pedofil menjijikkan bernama Zhu Yanjun.

Semua peristiwa yang terjadi dalam satu tahun itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa Tuhan sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi. Tuhan mengambil semua yang berarti dalam hidupnya, lalu membiarkannya menderita karena tidak memiliki apapun yang berarti di hidupnya. Semua rasa sakit yang menumpuk dalam satu tahun itu sudah cukup bagi Luhan untuk membangun sebuah benteng besar nan kuat. Maka, Luhan membuatnya, tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk menembusnya, bahkan oleh ibunya sendiri.

Sebab Luhan marah. Ia marah pada ibunya yang membawa masuk Yanjun ke kehidupan mereka yang damai. Yanjun menghancurkan hidupnya. Kalau saja Yuan tidak membawa Yanjun ke rumahnya saat itu, kalau saja Yuan tidak berselingkuh, maka Yowei masih hidup sekarang, maka Luhan tidak akan kehilangan indera pendengarannya, maka Luhan juga tidak akan mengalami trauma seperti sekarang. Hanya saja, semua sudah berlalu. Luhan tahu ibunya menyesal telah berselingkuh dan membuatnya sangat amat menderita karena perbuatan menjijikkan Yanjun. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Yuan terlambat dan Luhan terlanjur marah padanya.

Enam bulan setelah peristiwa Luhan hampir diperkosa oleh Yanjun, untuk kali pertama, Luhan keluar dari kamar. Selama enam bulan itu, Luhan tidak mau bicara pada siapapun. Dokter Wu selaku dokter pribadi keluarga Lu, berkata, "Luhan mengalami trauma dalam mengeluarkan suara karena ia pikir dengan bersuara, ia bisa mengundang Yanjun lagi dan membuat Yanjun memintanya untuk bernyanyi. Sebab, ketika hendak memperkosa Luhan, Yanjun selalu meminta Luhan untuk bernyanyi."

Ya, Luhan takut. Ia terlalu takut. Semua ketakutan itu terus berputar di kehidupannya sehingga dia harus melindungi dirinya sendiri. Luhan memutuskan untuk belajar ilmu bela diri. _Muay thai_ -lah yang dipilih oleh Luhan. Luhan juga mencari hobi baru selain mendengarkan musik dan bernyanyi. Setelah ia kehilangan indera pendengarannya, Luhan tidak bisa melakukan kedua hobinya lagi. Maka, setelah kaki kiri Luhan sembuh, ia mencoba lagi sepatu rodanya yang lama, dan menjadikannya hobi baru. Sepatu roda membuatnya merasa Yowei yang selalu ada untuknya, untuk melindunginya, untuk menemaninya, hadir lagi. Yowei-lah yang mengenalkan Luhan dengan sepatu roda, dan hanya itulah kenangan Luhan yang bisa Luhan simpan sampai sekarang.

Di umur empat belas tahun, Luhan lahir menjadi Luhan yang berbeda. Luhan menjadi Luhan yang dingin, kuat, dan tidak peduli. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengetahui kelemahannya.

Akan tetapi, empat tahun kemudian, ketika ia berumur delapan belas tahun, Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak mengenal siapa lelaki itu sebelumnya. Namun, di setiap peristiwa buruk yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi di kehidupannya, Sehun selalu hadir. Sehun sering memperhatikannya, melindunginya, memberinya pengertian, dan terakhir…

…memeluknya.

Malam itu, Luhan bercerita semuanya pada Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya diam di depannya, memperhatikan setiap gerakan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi. Ketika Luhan tidak mampu melanjutkan, Sehun akan mengusap-usap pundaknya lembut, lalu Luhan dapat melanjutkannya lagi sampai selesai.

Selesai. Benar-benar selesai. Luhan jadi merasa semua beban dalam hidupnya menguap begitu saja. Luhan lega. Saking leganya, ia menangis. Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya, memberinya rasa nyaman, dan Luhan enggan untuk kabur dari pelukan itu. Luhan menangis deras di bahu Sehun.

Setelah insiden di umur sebelas tahunnya, Luhan merasakan kehadiran sosok ayahnya lagi. Akan tetapi, kali ini dalam wujud Sehun. Jika setiap bersama Yowei Luhan merasa aman dan nyaman, bersama Sehun juga Luhan merasakan hal yang sama, tapi dengan tambahan rasa nyaman sebagai teman berbagi banyak hal.

Apakah ini berarti, Tuhan mengirimkan Sehun sebagai pengganti ayahnya?

Luhan tidak tahu. Tapi untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Luhan benar-benar berharap; _iya, Sehun adalah pengganti Ayah._

* * *

 **…**

 **to be continued…**

Haaaaai! Chapter ini panjang sekali dan semoga kalian tidak pusing karena lagi-lagi terlalu banyak narasi :') maklumi saja ya. kalau ceritanya tentang _flashback_ begini, aku lebih sering memakai narasi biar ceritanya cepet aja. Eh, kayaknya ngga cepet deh buat yang kali ini heheheheh.

Nah, ininih yang waktu itu kubilang kenapa aku suka sama Luhan. Karena meskipun Luhan punya banyak pengalaman buruk, dia tetep bangkit dan ngga ambil jalan bunuh diri. Cuma, ya… meskipun begitu Luhan juga punya sisi buruknya sih di sini. Ya, begitulah, kalian bisa nangkep sendiri di mana sisi buruk Luhan yang kumaksud.

Oiyaaa aku ada kabar bagus nichhhhh! **Kemungkinan besar para Author HunHan GS akan mengadakan** _ **event**_ **di bulan Februari!** _So_ , ditunggu saja, yaaaa! Inget! Bulan depan!

Udah, ah. Aku ngga akan bicara panjang lebar karena chapter ini udah termasuk panjang. _Sorry for typo(s). See ya!_

 **Ps.** Kayaknya cerita ini akan tamat satu atau dua chapter lagi. Oh, aku harus rela menamatkannya :')


	8. Langkah Ke Enam

**NB:** Sebelum baca, alangkah lebih baik kalau kalian baca chapter sebelumnya. Mungkin kalian lupa setelah lebih dari tiga bulan cerita ini ngga di- _update_ EHE.

 **…**

* * *

Cemooh, sindiran, dan tatapan meremehkan, adalah hal yang sudah biasa Luhan lalui semenjak fakta ia yang tidak bisa mendengar dan berbicara ini tersebar di sekolahnya. Meskipun mendapat perilaku yang buruk, Luhan tetap tidak peduli. Baginya itu semua hanyalah hal sia-sia yang mereka berikan untuknya. Karena, ya… Luhan tidak peduli.

Pagi itu, tidak seperti biasanya, Luhan memutuskan untuk ke lorong loker. Ada yang harus ia letakkan di lokernya yang jarang sekali ia kunjungi itu. Begitu ia membuka loker, Luhan sudah siap kalau ada tumpukan sampah yang sengaja dimasukkan oleh siswa-siswi yang tidak menyukainya, jatuh. Luhan sudah benar-benar siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang biasa ia dapati sesaat setelah ia membuka lokernya.

Hanya saja, pagi itu, ia tidak menemukan itu. Ia menemukan barang-barangnya, serta _sticky notes_ kuning yang tertempel di sisi beberapa buku yang ia susun secara berdiri. Luhan tidak perlu menebak siapa yang menempelkan benda itu di dalam lokernya. Luhan sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

Oh Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu mengapa lelaki itu jadi sering memberinya _sticky notes_ setelah obrolan mereka di panti asuhan milik keluarga Sehun di waktu sore dua minggu yang lalu. Mungkin, Sehun merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung telah menyakitinya. Luhan tidak tahu juga.

Meraih _sticky notes_ itu, Luhan membacanya sekilas, lalu membuang decihan pelan karena ia merasa tergelitik. Sehun yang sering mengguncang semestanya, yang terakhir kali pula meledakkan dunianya, sekarang berusaha untuk menyatukan serpihan-serpihan sisa ledakkan sebelumnya hanya dengan kalimat singkat yang… yang menggelitik?

Luhan tahu Sehun berniat baik. Tapi kadang Sehun juga berlebihan.

" _Angin sepoi. Hangatnya sinar matahari. Kau berbaring di halaman yang lapang, tersenyum. Pikiranmu melanglang buana, kau telah rela, telaga muncul dalam dirimu._

Imagine a world like that."

Tapi maaf, dunia seperti itu hanyalah dunia dongeng bagi Luhan.

* * *

 **…**

 **Run to You**

 **Langkah Ke Enam**

 **…**

* * *

" _Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau sudah baik-baik saja."_

Luhan menghentikan laju sepatu rodanya, terdiam. Sebelumnya, Sehun yang tadi mengiringinya, tiba-tiba mempercepat laju _longboard_ -nya hingga ia berada di depan Luhan. Kemudian lelaki itu menaikkan kedua kakinya pada papan beroda tersebut lantas menghadap kepadanya dan berkata demikian dalam bahasa isyarat. Saat ini, Luhan menatap Sehun yang ikut berhenti karenanya. Mereka hanya saling tatap, tidak lebih dari itu. Sampai kemudian Sehun mengayuh _longboard_ -nya sekali hingga kini jarak mereka hanya satu meter saja.

" _Kau tidak perlu takut lagi."_ Sehun berisyarat lagi, dan Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun tidak mengerti. _"Besok masuklah sekolah. Kau tidak perlu takut teman-teman akan menyakitimu lagi."_

Luhan hanya tersenyum remeh. _"Siapa kau bisa menjamin hal semacam itu?"_

Oh. Meskipun Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun, Sehun pikir Luhan tidak akan berubah lunak padanya dengan begitu saja. Luhan masih Luhan yang dingin dan… Luhan tidak bisa berubah dengan mudah.

" _Aku temanmu."_ Sehun bersedekap ketika menjawabnya. Jawaban itu membuat Luhan melunturkan senyum remehnya, dan tergantikan oleh ekspresi datar. Luhan ikut bersedekap menatap Sehun. _"Aku tahu kau sudah susah payah membangun semuanya sampai kau ada di titik ini. Tapi kau tidak bisa selamanya bisa seperti itu. Kau butuh sekutu untuk terus bertempur."_

" _Kau menawarkan diri jadi sekutuku, begitu?"_ Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Luhan lantas tersenyum, seperti menahan tawa, dan itu manis sekali di mata Sehun.

Bagi Sehun, Luhan tidak pantas terus-menerus memasang wajah dingin dan terkadang garang saat bersamanya. Ia masih ingat senyum Luhan yang pertama kali ia lihat di jalan pulangnya dari sekolah. Luhan cantik. Lebih cantik lagi saat Luhan tersenyum dengan senyum yang kini Sehun lihat wujudnya. Oh, Ya Tuhan… kenapa kau tega menghilangkan senyum yang cantik itu dari wajah Luhan selama tujuh tahun ini?

" _Kenapa kau menawarkan diri?"_

" _Karena kupikir kau tidak memiliki teman yang lain selain aku."_ Sehun melirik ke arah lain, berpikir sebentar. _"Kau tidak mungkin menjadikan Jaehyun sebagai sekutumu, bukan?"_

Ah, Jaehyun… anak manis yang selalu membuat Luhan berkaca itu. Mendadak dia jadi ingin bertemu dengan Jaehyun setelah menguras habis air matanya malam ini. Biasanya, Jaehyun akan duduk di pangkuannya lalu memeluknya kalau tahu dia baru saja menangis. Perlakuan kecil Jaehyun sudah cukup untuk menenangkannya waktu itu. Tapi, untuk malam ini, dipeluk Sehun pun Luhan merasa telah menguras habis pesakitannya. Sepertinya Sehun menggeser posisi Jaehyun untuk nominasi pemilik pelukan terbaik setelah ayahnya.

" _Alasan yang lain?"_ Luhan kembali bertanya. Kali ini Sehun terlihat berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Karena aku mengenalmu?"_ Sehun berisyarat dengan gerakan tangan yang ragu. Beberapa detik setelah ia selesai menjawab, Sehun segera mengoreksi, diawali dengan kibasan kedua tangan di udara. _"Karena aku mampu."_

Luhan tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun setelah Sehun menjawab demikian. Perempuan itu sempat menggerakkan sedikit bibirnya seperti menahan senyum tipis yang amat tipis. Kemudian Luhan kembali melaju dengan sepatu rodanya, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap punggung kecilnya menjauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Tidak masalah jika Luhan tidak menerimanya sebagai sekutu selama dia berjuang dalam hidupnya yang sudah pasti sulit. Sehun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Yang penting Sehun sudah dapat menerobos benteng milik Luhan yang sangat kokoh. Setidaknya Sehun bisa menerobosnya, bukan?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Senin pagi, Luhan akhirnya kembali masuk sekolah setelah hampir satu bulan tidak menyambangi tempat itu. Ketika dia masuk, seperti biasa, teman-temannya lantas menatapnya, saling berbisik, dan bahkan terang-terangan menunjuknya. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, jadi dia tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya, tidak mempedulikan mereka yang kurang kerjaan sekali menggosipkan dirinya. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Toh, Luhan tidak akan mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sama seperti saat dirinya berada di koridor, ketika Luhan masuk ke kelas, banyak temannya yang menatap takjub dan berbisik-bisik lagi. Luhan tetap tidak peduli. Tujuannya saat ini adalah bangkunya yang ada di belakang. Di tengah jalan, Luhan bertemu tatap dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu diam saja menatapnya. Sehun anteng sekali di bangkunya sementara Chanyeol sudah menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan tatapan takjub yang ditujukan untuk Luhan. Mungkin Chanyeol dan teman-teman yang lain takjub, kenapa ia bisa masuk lagi setelah satu bulan tidak masuk dengan alasan menjalani perawatan psikis akibat perlakuan siswa di sini terhadapnya.

 _Cih_. Luhan tidak selemah itu. Luhan hanya berdiam di diri di rumah atau terkadang di rumah pohonnya. Ibunya saja yang mengambil alasan itu dan meminta Dokter Wu sebagai dokter pribadi keluarganya membuat surat keterangan perawatan Luhan. Padahal, Luhan hanya menjalani perawatan itu hanya sekali, itupun terpaksa karena melihat ibunya terus memohon dan Dokter Wu sudah ada di rumahnya.

Luhan duduk di bangkunya lagi setelah sekian lama. Kemudian, ia memasang alat bantu dengarnya. Baru setelah itulah ia mendengar semua bisik-bisik yang mungkin sengaja dikeraskan oleh mereka supaya terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Oh, dia masuk lagi? Kupikir dia sudah menyerah dan pindah dari sekolah ini."

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu."

"Tapi kemarin kudengar dia hanya menjalani perawatan psikis."

"Oh? Jadi dia gila?"

"Mungkin. Katanya Im _seosangnim_ begitu."

"Baiklah. Jadi dia memang benar-benar gila."

Yah… itu salah satu obrolan yang Luhan dengar. Luhan hanya mendengar dengan jelas obrolan-obrolan itu, sisanya terdengar samar. Luhan tidak begitu memusingkan apa yang mereka katakan karena Luhan tidak peduli. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana hidupnya.

Kalau saja Luhan bisa bicara, maka Luhan akan menjawab, "Ya, seharusnya aku gila karena semua pengalaman buruk yang kudapat. Tapi nyatanya aku waras-waras saja sampai sekarang. Kalian saja yang gila karena sudah menggila-gilakan orang lain yang tidak kalian tahu sepak terjang kehidupannya."

 _Ugh_. Andai saja, ya, Luhan…

Luhan menggeleng-geleng samar, merasa miris pada mereka yang membicarakan dirinya. Kemudian ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan, tidak sengaja pandangannya bertemu lagi dengan milik Sehun. Luhan baru sadar jika sedari tadi Sehun mengawasinya. Luhan memutar bola mata malas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi setelah memberi tatapan tajam pada Sehun hingga lelaki itu berbalik sambil berdecak pelan.

Oh. Sehun paham bahwa Luhan tidak menginginkan bantuan dari lelaki itu. _Setidaknya untuk saat ini._

Beberapa jam selanjutnya, Luhan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Ketika istirahat di jam makan siang pun, Luhan juga makan dengan santai di kantin. Padahal ada banyak orang yang menatapnya rendah dan terang-terangan menyindirnya. Perlakuan mereka yang sia-sia itu hanya angin lalu bagi Luhan. Tidak mempan sama sekali.

Pun bagi Luhan, Krystal dan kawan-kawannya yang kini duduk di meja yang sama dengannya, mereka hanyalah debu yang tertiup angin. Luhan tidak menganggap Krystal dan kawan-kawannya adalah beban yang berat. Malah, ia tidak menunjukkan protes apapun pada Krystal ketika perempuan menyebalkan itu duduk di sebelahnya, sengaja berdempetan dengannya, dan mungkin sengaja pula membuat suara keras dari kunyahannya di depan telinga Luhan yang memakai alat bantu dengar.

 _Tolong, ya, Krystal. Kau tidak perlu membuat suara menjijikkan seperti itu karena aku dengar!_

Luhan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk bibir Krystal dengan sepatunya!

"Selamat datang, Luhan." Krystal tersenyum-senyum saat mengatakan hal itu kepada Luhan.

Luhan diam saja. Dia tidak peduli dan tetap memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku tidak melihatmu lagi setelah aku melihat videomu di proyektor waktu itu."

"Kudengar dari teman sekelasnya, dia menerima perawatan psikis setelah kejadian itu." Luna menimpali dan semakin semangatlah Krystal untuk mengejek Luhan.

"Oh. Jadi dia ada masalah dengan psikisnya?" Krystal terkikik-kikik. "Pantaslah, dia tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan lingkungannya."

"Bukankah orang yang seperti itu adalah psikopat?" Sooji menyahut, membuat yang lain lantas menatap Luhan terkejut.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan. Luhan, apa kau seorang psikopat?" Tanya Krystal mendramatisir.

"Ya, dia psikopat." Sehun tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Luhan dan menjawab pertanyaan Krystal sama sekali tidak memedulikan reaksi Luhan. Luhan sendiri, setelah mendengar jawaban itu dengan bantuan alat bantu dengarnya, lantas menatap tidak percaya Sehun yang kini terlihat santai-santai saja di sebelahnya.

"Berhati-hatilah pada psikopat. Luhan pasti akan datang diam-diam padamu lalu membunuhmu!"

Krystal menatap tidak suka pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi. "Hei, untuk apa kau di sini?"

"Aku duduk."

"Ya, aku tahu kau duduk. Tapi kenapa—"

"Aku menemani Luhan." Kata Sehun santai.

Mendengarnya, Luhan mengernyit menatap Sehun sementara lelaki itu sok tidak melihatnya. Luhan kesal. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar Sehun berkata, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku berteman dengan psikopat?" Luhan jadi refleks menepuk keras-keras lengan Sehun hingga lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan. " _Ya_!" Sehun mengusap-usap lengannya lalu berkata pada Krystal. "Lihat, kan? Dia psikopat. Kau tahu, sebentar lagi aku pasti kena hajar olehnya."

"Itu tidak lucu, Oh Sehun." Krystal mendengus kesal.

" _Ya, itu tidak lucu. Pergilah. Aku bisa mengatasinya."_ Luhan berisyarat dengan gerakan tegas. Oh, dia benar-benar kesal dan Sehun justru menanggapinya dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Kau lihat? Dia bilang dia akan membunuhku setelah pulang sekolah." Kata Sehun pada Krystal.

Luhan melotot kesal. Dicubitnya pinggang Sehun dan Sehun kembali mengaduh kesakitan. Tidak peduli pada Krystal dan kawan-kawannya yang memutuskan untuk pergi melihat interaksi aneh antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sadar-sadar hanya tinggal mereka berdua di meja itu.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?"_ Luhan berisyarat lagi. Gerakannya masih tegas dan itu membuat Sehun cekikikan. Luhan lucu kalau kesal, tapi menyeramkan kalau marah.

Selain membuat Sehun cekikikan, Luhan yang berbicara dalam bahasa isyarat itu sukses membuat siswa-siswi yang ada di sekitar mereka kembali berbisik-bisik nyinyir. Ini kali pertama mereka melihat Luhan berisyarat semacam itu, dan mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Kecuali Sehun, tentu saja.

Tapi bukan Luhan namanya kalau tidak peduli pada mereka yang nyinyir tentangnya meskipun dia mendengar. Luhan sudah benar-benar kebal.

" _Aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Kenapa?"_ jawab Sehun ikut berisyarat. Kemudian ia melepas alat bantu dengar Luhan dan kembali berkata, _"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin mendengar mereka, sejujurnya."_

Luhan terdiam sejenak, menghembuskan napas kesal, lalu kembali makan tanpa ingin memedulikan Sehun. Tiba-tiba Luhan malas berbicara dengan Sehun. Mungkin karena Sehun mengerti dirinya dengan baik. Sehun tahu Luhan sebenarnya tidak ingin mendengar mereka meskipun yang dia tanamkan dalam dirinya adalah; _mau mereka berbicara apa tentangku, aku tidak peduli karena mereka semuanya salah_. Sering kali Luhan mendengar kata-kata tidak mengenakkan tentangnya, dan baginya, dengan mendengarkan hal-hal semacam itu, Luhan bisa melatih dirinya menjadi kebal.

Hening diantara mereka. Luhan tidak tahu Sehun melakukan apa di sebelahnya. Luhan hanya sibuk dengan makanannya. Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun menggeser lipatan kertas biru muda ke dekat tangannya lalu pergi begitu saja. Luhan mengernyit melihat kepergian Sehun hingga lelaki itu kembali duduk di mejanya dengan Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Kemudian Luhan melihat kertas yang ada di sebelah lengannya, mengambilnya, lalu membacanya.

 _Aku ingin kau menemui Jaehyun di panti keluarga kami. Kalau kau mau, datanglah. Aku akan menemanimu._

Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum tipis. Luhan jadi berpikir bahwa Sehun memang benar-benar ingin dia meraih tangannya setelah menerima banyak penolakan. Unik sekali.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Jadi, dia siapamu?"

"Siapa?"

"Luhan."

"Oh…" Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Luhan yang duduk di bawah pohon memperhatikan Jaehyun berlari-lari bersama teman yang lain.

Setelah dua minggu Sehun memberi Luhan lipatan kertas di kantin waktu itu, hari Minggu siang itu, Luhan sudah berdiri di depan gerbang kayu panti keluarga Sehun yang sederhana, melihat-lihat sekitar dengan kebingungan, lalu tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sehyun yang hendak pergi untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

" _Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun,"_ Luhan berisyarat dengan ragu. Takut kalau perempuan yang sekilas mirip dengan Sehun itu tidak mengerti bahasanya.

Tapi kemudian Luhan melihat senyum cerah milik Sehyun. Sehyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, memperkenalkan diri bahwa ia adalah kakaknya Sehun yang bernama Sehyun, lalu menggiring Luhan masuk ke dalam. Sehyun membawanya melewati sebuah lorong pendek setelah melewati ruang tamu yang luas. Di setiap sisi lorong itu terdapat foto-foto anak kecil yang mungkin adalah para penghuni panti tersebut. Luhan bisa melihat salah satu dari foto itu adalah Jaehyun. Kemudian mereka berhenti di teras belakang yang langsung terhubung dengan halaman hijau yang luas. Ada satu bangunan di seberang yang mungkin adalah tempat para penghuni panti berkumpul. Ada dua pohon berukuran tidak terlalu besar yang rindang di dekat bangunan itu. Sehun ada di bawah salah satu pohon itu, memunggunginya, entah sedang melakukan apa. Sehun baru berbalik setelah Sehyun menghampirinya dan memberitahu bahwa ada Luhan yang datang siang itu.

"Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Sehyun sambil tersenyum-senyum jahil. Sehun berdecak, lalu memandang Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan sekitar sebelum berjalan menghampiri perempuan itu.

Luhan hanya menatapnya, tidak lebih dari itu. Sehun sendiri? Sehun tidak tahu harus memberi respon macam apa selain tersenyum. Dia tidak berharap dan tidak berpikir sama sekali Luhan mau datang ke panti kecil ini setelah menerima kertas itu. Apalagi alasan Luhan ingin bertemu dengannya, bukan dengan Jaehyun yang sudah jelas-jelas Sehun sebutkan di kertas itu sebagai ajakan untuk mampir.

" _Kukira kau tidak akan pernah datang."_ Kata Sehun saat ia sudah ada di depan Luhan.

" _Aku hanya mampir."_

" _Atau bertemu denganku?"_

Luhan lantas menatap Sehun dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi. _"Aku ingin bertemu Jaehyun, seperti katamu."_

Sehun tersenyum geli sambil mengangguk-angguk sok paham. Sehun mengiyakan saja daripada nanti dia kena tendangan Luhan lagi.

" _Jadi, di mana Jaehyun?"_

Sehun mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk ikut dengannya. Mereka melewati sebuah ruangan yang ketika Luhan tidak sengaja melihat ke dalam, itu adalah dapur yang luas. Kemudian mereka memasuki ruangan lain di sebelah dapur itu. Secara refleks mata Luhan memandang sekitar. Ada banyak anak yang duduk saling berdampingan di beberapa meja, makan bersama, bahkan mengobrol akrab. Saat Sehun dan Luhan masuk, semua perhatian anak-anak itu beralih menuju Sehun dan Luhan. Kebanyakan dari mereka menatap bingung pada Luhan, sisanya menyapa Sehun dengan riang.

Di ruang makan yang berisi sekitar dua puluhan anak itu hanya terisi enam atau tujuh meja bundar yang besar, dengan kursi-kursi yang masih sisa ketika ditempati oleh anak-anak itu. Di salah satu sisi, terdapat meja panjang yang berisi berbagai macam makanan, serta lemari kabinet di atas. Ada seorang wanita berumur yang memberi makanan untuk anak-anak. Sehun memperkenalkannya pada Luhan sebagai bibinya. Kata Sehun, keluarga Sehun-lah yang menjadi pengurus dan pengasuh panti asuhan ini.

Luhan hanya menggangguk kecil, paham. Pikirnya, pantas saja Sehun memiliki rasa kepedulian yang tinggi. Lingkungan keluarganya saja seperti ini. Luhan akhirnya paham mengapa Sehun terkenal sebagai siswa yang baik dan peduli pada semua orang, tidak hanya dengannya saja.

Setelah dikenalkan dengan bibinya Sehun, lelaki itu mengajak Luhan untuk ikut duduk di salah satu meja. Ada Jaehyun juga di sana. Anak itu senang bukan main ketika sadar bahwa Luhan datang ke panti ini dan duduk semeja dengannya. Senyum Jaehyun terurai lebar sekali, membuat Luhan tertular dan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Luhan melihat interaksi Jaehyun dan teman-temannya. Akrab, manis, lucu, menyenangkan. Luhan bisa merasakan atmosfir hangat ketika Jaehyun dan teman-temannya berinteraksi. Mereka bisa mengerti bahasa Jaehyun, mungkin keluarga Sehun yang mengajari mereka berbahasa isyarat jadi Jaehyun tidak kesulitan dalam berkomunikasi dengan temannya.

Setelah makan, anak-anak digiring keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan dibebaskan beraktifitas. Kebanyakan dari mereka bermain-main di halaman hjau yang luas, halaman yang Luhan lihat setelah ia melewati lorong. Sisa dari anak-anak itu bermain di teras belakang. Luhan yang saat itu ingin tetap bersama Sehun karena tiba-tiba dia ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada Sehun, tiba-tiba ditarik lengannya oleh Jaehyun yang tersenyum cerah sambil berisyarat, " _Aku ingin_ noona _bertemu dan berkenalan dengan teman-temanku. Aku sering bercerita tentang_ noona _pada mereka dan mereka penasaran. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu._ "

Luhan awalnya berat. Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya pun sepertinya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menahannya. Lelaki itu bahkan mengangguk-angguk pertanda dia membiarkan Luhan pergi bersama Jaehyun ketika perempuan itu mendongak padanya. Ya sudahlah, pikir Luhan sambil menghembuskan napas pelan. Luhan berakhir bersama teman-teman Jaehyun yang mengerubunginya, dan Sehun berakhir pula dengan kakaknya yang baru saja pulang dan kini menggodanya tentang kehadiran Luhan.

"Jadi Luhan itu siapamu?" Tanya Sehyun setelah Sehun tidak juga memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang sama beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Hanya teman." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

Sehyun tidak percaya. "Serius hanya teman?"

"Iya." Jawab Sehun sambil mengangguk. "Dia punya masalah jadi aku mengajaknya kemari supaya dia bisa menemukan penyelesaian dari masalahnya di sini."

Alis Sehyun terangkat sebelah. "Masalah?" Sehun mengangguk. "Masalah apa?"

Sehun akhirnya beralih dari Luhan pada kakaknya. "Aku harus membiarkannya menemukan jawaban dari Jaehyun."

Sehyun terdiam sebentar, berpikir. Kemudian, dia memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan berinteraksi dengan Jaehyun dan teman-teman Jaehyun yang lain. Setelah itu, Sehyun mengangguk-angguk, baru tersadar dan menemukan jawabannya. "Luhan tidak percaya diri dengan kekurangannya, ya?" Sehyun mempertanyakan tebakannya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku juga awalnya berpikir begitu. Tapi setelah aku tahu masalahnya yang sebenarnya, jawaban _noona_ itu salah."

Sehyun diam, menyipitkan matanya pada Sehun, lalu berdecak kesal. Dia mendorong lengan Sehun hingga adiknya itu sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya.

" _Ish_!" Sehun ikutan berdecak. " _Noona_ ini kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Aku tidak paham dengan jawabanmu. Sok misterius sekali." Protes Sehyun.

"Yang sok misterius itu Luhan." Sahut Sehun setengah kesal. " _Noona_ akan berkata Luhan itu sok misterius kalau _noona_ jadi aku."

Sehyun lantas bersungut. "Ih, aku tidak akan mau jadi dirimu!"

" _Loh_ , kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan melajang seumur hidup karena—aduh!" Sehyun mengaduh setelah mendapat cubitan kesal dari adiknya di pipinya.

" _Ya_! Hidupku masih panjang!" protes Sehun. Sehyun yang tadinya mengomel karena cubitan Sehun jadi terkikik karena adiknya yang protes.

Kemudian suasana di antara mereka jadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Lalu tiba-tiba Sehyun berceletuk, "Omong-omong, Luhan pacarmu, ya?" dan seketika Sehun ingin menggendong kakaknya dan menguburnya di lubang galian yang ia gali sendiri.

"Sinting!"

Sehyun tertawa puas. Tawanya mengundang decak sebal dari Sehun, dan Luhan yang menoleh bingung karena mendengar tawa renyah Sehyun dengan alat bantu dengarnya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan sedang duduk di bangku bawah pohon ketika Sehun tidak sengaja melihatnya setelah keluar dari ruang untuk berkumpul bersama anak-anak panti. Tadi Sehun sempat mencari keberadaan Luhan di ruang luas tersebut namun Sehun tidak menemukan keberadaan perempuan itu. Mungkin, Luhan di luar, pikirnya. Benar saja, perempuan itu sedang duduk sendirian, entah sedang memikirkan apa.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri Luhan. Ia memperlambat langkahnya ketika sudah berada hampir dua atau tiga meter dari Luhan. Luhan tidak menyadarinya karena mungkin, pikiran Luhan sedang melayang-layang. Luhan terlihat berjengit dengan bahu yang terangkat kaku saat Sehun sudah mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

" _Kau terkejut?"_ Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang mendelik kesal padanya. Sehun tertawa sementara Luhan membuang wajah ke depan.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau jadi sering memakai alat bantu dengarmu. Padahal dulu aku jarang melihatmu memakai alat bantu dengar." Kata Sehun sambil memandangi Luhan yang menghadap ke depan.

Luhan hanya melirik sekilas. Setelah itu dia kembali lagi menghadap ke depan. Sehun mengganggunya berpikir.

Bermain dengan Jaehyun dan teman-temannya di panti ini membuat Luhan sedikit tercubit. Tidak hanya Jaehyun yang memiliki kekurangan, tapi ada beberapa anak lain yang juga memiliki kekurangan. Panti ini tempat di mana anak-anak disabilitas dirangkul dan diterima dengan baik. Bermain dan berinteraksi dengan mereka membuat Luhan juga merasa dirangkul. Awalnya Luhan merasa asing sebab sudah lama sekali ia tidak menerima itu dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dengan dirangkul, Luhan merasa tempat ini adalah rumahnya yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara Sehun membuatnya mengerjap dan refleks menoleh pada Sehun yang menyandarkan punggung di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya, menunggu jawabannya, dan Luhan rasanya ingin sekali menjawabnya meskipun dalam hatinya mewanti-wanti untuk tidak bercerita apapun pada Sehun lagi.

Hanya saja, satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengerti dan menenangkan dirinya adalah Sehun.

Suara tawa dan langkah-langkah kecil nan cepat dari anak-anak yang keluar dari ruang pertemuan, terdengar. Luhan beralih menuju anak-anak yang keluar dari ruang tersebut. Anak-anak itu pindah ke bangunan di ujung halaman luas. Kedua mata Luhan tidak bisa beralih dari anak-anak itu. Matanya memindai, dan menemukan sosok Jaehyun yang kemudian ditunjuk olehnya sembari menoleh pada Sehun.

" _Aku memikirkannya."_ Kata Luhan. _"Dia anak yang ceria."_

Sehun ikut memperhatikan Jaehyun diantara anak-anak itu. Tebakannya benar. Luhan sedang memikirkan Jaehyun.

"Dia memang ceria." Sehun menyetujui. "Sejak awal Jaehyun memang ceria. Jaehyun tumbuh besar di panti ini, dan aku belum pernah melihatnya menangis karena dikucilkan."

" _Dia pernah dikucilkan?"_

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu. Dia anak dengan disabilitas pertama yang ada di panti ini, dan pasti ada yang mengucilkannya. Dulu, dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia menerima kekurangannya dan menerima resiko dari apa yang ia miliki di mata teman-temannya."

Luhan diam, pandangannya menerawang jauh. Jaehyun masih kecil tapi dia sudah mampu berpikir seperti itu. Mungkin, keluarga Sehun yang ada di panti ini mengajarkan prinsip _menerima hidup dan menjalankan sisanya dengan baik_. Luhan bisa melihat itu dari cara Sehun dan kakaknya serta beberapa kerabat Sehun yang ada di panti ini berinteraksi dengan anak-anak yang kurang beruntung itu.

 _Andai saja hidup bisa semudah itu…_

Luhan tersenyum masam karena baginya hidup tidak bisa semulus itu. Kalau kau menerima jalan hidupmu begitu saja lalu menjalankan sisanya dengan baik, kau pasti berpikir tidak ada gunanya kerja keras karena jalan hidupmu sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Kau adalah tokoh utama hidupmu dan tokoh utama memiliki hak untuk bahagia dengan caranya sendiri. Untuk mencapai kebahagiaan itu, kau perlu kerja keras. Dan Luhan pernah kerja keras untuk tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia lemah dengan kekurangan baru yang ia miliki. Luhan membangun semua pertahanan dan jadilah ia yang sekarang.

Perlu beberapa faktor untuk 'menjalan sisanya dengan baik' dan salah satunya adalah kerja keras. Mungkin Luhan tidak melihat faktor-faktor itu di panti ini, mungkin Luhan kurang jeli.

Pun bagi Luhan, menanamkan prinsip seperti itu pada anak-anak seusia Jaehyun bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Dengan prinsip seperti itu, mereka bisa menerima hidup mereka yang kurang beruntung, dan bisa berpikir dewasa dalam beberapa hal, atau mungkin Sehun dan keluarganya memiliki alasan lain. Luhan tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu juga.

"Maksudku mengajakmu kemari adalah karena aku ingin kau tahu bagaimana Jaehyun dan cara pandang anak itu terhadap dunia." Ujar Sehun yang membuat Luhan kembali menatapnya. "Kau…" Sehun menelan ludah. "Kuharap kau tidak terlalu larut dengan pilihan hidupmu." Lanjutnya pelan, hati-hati.

Lantas Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Ia tidak setuju dengan komentar Sehun karena, yah… Luhan sudah memilih jalan itu. Setelah melayangkan tatapan tidak mengenakkan pada Sehun, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun mengerjap gelagapan dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

" _Kau tidak berhak mengatur pilihanku!"_ gerakan tangan Luhan terlihat tegas dan itu berarti bahwa dia sedang marah.

Sehun segera menggoyangkan kedua tangannya di udara sembari berkata, "Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku belum selesai bicara."

Luhan nampak masih marah tapi Sehun bisa melihat perempuan itu melunakkan padangannya.

Sehun kembali menelan ludah. "Selama ini, aku melihatmu menarik diri dari teman-teman. Setelah kau bercerita padaku waktu itu juga, aku mulai paham bahwa sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu sejauh ini."

Hening di antara mereka. Atmosfir yang melatarbelakangi mereka pun semakin cair, dan Sehun bisa melihat Luhan menatap penuh pesakitan. Ada linang di mata yang selalu mendung itu, dan Sehun berharap tidak menyaksikan hujan deras di sana.

"Luhan, ini bukan soal diterima, diobati, atau dirangkul. Ini soal kau mau menerima, mengobati, atau merangkul dirimu sendiri atau tidak?"

Ada ledakan besar dalam diri Luhan setelah Sehun berkata demikian. Luhan diam, menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

Sehun menghancurkan dirinya, untuk yang ke sekian kali. _Lagi._

* * *

 **…**

* * *

" _Luhan, ini bukan soal diterima, diobati, atau dirangkul. Ini soal kau mau menerima, mengobati, atau merangkul dirimu sendiri atau tidak?"_

Sehun menerawang. Sudah benarkah dia berkata seperti itu pada Luhan? Melihat Luhan tidak bereaksi pada pernyataannya membuatnya gamang. Apakah dia sudah melewati batas?

Sehun tahu. Luhan selalu membatasi dirinya dengan siapapun, dengan Sehun sekalipun, meskipun Luhan sudah bercerita padanya. Selama ini Sehun sudah mencoba untuk tidak melewati batas yang sudah Luhan beri padanya. Tapi sepertinya, sore itu, Sehun melewatinya.

Luhan diam tapi nampak marah. Luhan berpamitan dan Sehun bisa melihat langkah tergesa Luhan ketika perempuan itu keluar dari kawasan rumahnya dan menolak untuk diantar. Sehun jadi merasa serba salah. Jadi malam itu juga, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Luhan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pantinya.

Sehun melajukan _longboard_ -nya di jalanan yang sepi, membelah angin yang dingin dengan tubuhnya yang berbalut hoodie berwarna _navy_. Ketika berbelok di belokan terakhir, Sehun melihat seorang wanita yang Sehun kenali sedang berdiri sendiri di depan rumah Luhan. Sehun refleks menghentikan laju _longboard_ -nya, lalu memperhatikan wanita itu. Ia tidak salah lihat, kan?

Wanita itu adalah ibunya Luhan. Ia terlihat cemas, sesekali mengecek ponsel, lalu membuat gestur menunggu dan Sehun yang melihatnya mulai curiga. Jadi Luhan belum pulang sampai sekarang?

Sehun memustukan untuk menghampiri ibunya Luhan, dan bersikap tidak tahu menahu tentang Luhan yang belum pulang sampai sekarang. Ketika ia sudah dekat dengan ibunya Luhan, wanita itu pun menyadari keberadaannya, dan ia kelihatan kebingungan.

"Selamat malam, Bi." Sehun menyapa dengan sopan. Ibunya Luhan masih kelihatan kebingungan dan Sehun maklum. Mungkin wanita ini lupa. "Saya Sehun, temannya Luhan yang waktu itu mengantar Luhan pulang."

"Aaah!" Yuan berseru paham dan ia menepuk tangannya di udara sekali sebagai reaksi tambahan. "Aku ingat kau mengantar Luhan malam itu." Katanya, kemudian ia bertanya. "Ada apa kau kemari?"

Sehun melipat bibirnya ke dalam, membasahinya, lalu menelan ludah. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Luhan. Apakah Luhan ada?"

Yuan tidak segera menjawab. Wanita itu menatap Sehun, lalu balik bertanya, "Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Luhan?"

 _Eh,_ pertanyaan yang tidak terduga. Sehun mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu dan mendadak ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Itu…" Sehun sungguh sulit untuk menjelaskan. "A-aku tidak yakin Luhan akan menganggapku teman tapi… tapi aku sudah menganggapnya teman."

Hening. Ekspresi yang ditujukan Yuan pada jawaban Sehun nampak tidak mengenakkan. Sehun khawatir jawaban itu dapat menyinggung ibunya Luhan.

Sungguh, rasanya Sehun ingin menarik jawaban tadi dengan jawaban baru seperti; "Saya sudah berteman dengan Luhan beberapa bulan terakhir," atau "Saya satu-satunya teman yang Luhan punya."

Tapi ketika ia melihat Yuan berbalik untuk membukakan pintu pagar dan mempersilakannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan yang besar dan luas, Sehun sangsi bahwa Yuan tersinggung dengan jawabannya. Memang tidak ada tanggapan langsung dari Yuan, jadi Sehun tidak tahu. Wanita itu menggiring Sehun ke ruang tamu dan mempersilakannya masuk. Sehun bisa melihat sebuah pigura besar yang berisikan foto keluarga Luhan. Ada Luhan, ibunya, dan ayah kandung Luhan. Luhan mirip sekali dengan ayahnya.

"Maaf karena tiba-tiba aku memintamu untuk masuk. Kalau kau mau tahu Luhan ada di mana, dia belum pulang. Makanya tadi aku menunggu di luar."

Oh, ya. Sehun sudah tahu hal itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Yuan berkata sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi tunggal yang ada di ruangan tersebut, tepat di sebelah kursi panjang yang Sehun duduki. "Ini tentang Luhan."

Sehun mendadak gugup. _Ada apa lagi, ini?_

* * *

 **…**

 **to be continued…**

Hai, daaaaarls! Siapa nih yang nungguin Run to You _update_ setelah lebih dari tiga bulan kuanggurin? Ehehehe… maaf ya sayeng, aku sibuk sekali :')

Aku ngga bakal ngomong banyak _but_ aku seneng banget bisa nyelesaiin _chapter_ ini. Oiya, Run to You bakal tamat di _chapter_ 7 yang berarti _**chapter**_ **depan adalah** _ **chapter**_ **terakhir**. Mungkin _chapter_ depan bakal agak panjangan _bcs_ isinya penyelesaian dari masalah Luhan yang cukup rumit di usianya, sama hubungan HunHan bakal kayak gimana ehehehe. Yah… begitulah.

 _So, see you really soon!_ Jangan lelah nungguin daku yang sering ngaret ini yhaa _*loveu_


	9. Langkah Terakhir: Restart

Malam itu, ia bisa melihat langit yang bersih tanpa awan. Bulan sabit menggantung cantik di hadapannya. Ia tidak melihat bintang. Mungkin karena daerah kota memiliki polusi cahaya yang cukup tinggi sehingga bintang tidak tampak di setiap malam. Mengabaikan itu, ia menyangga dagu, matanya menatap bulan itu, berharap dialah bulan itu di malam ini.

Bulan itu sendiri. Gelap di sekelilingnya, tapi ia masih tetap bisa bersinar. Hanya saja, bayangan bumi di permukaan bulan membuatnya jadi bulan sabit. Bayangan itu seolah menggerogotinya. Mitosnya di negara lain, bulan itu dimakan raksasa jahat. Dan ia merasa, raksasa jahat itu juga bagian dari dirinya.

Ia jadi merasa kasihan pada diri sendiri. Lagi-lagi karena keadaannya yang sekarang.

Mendengus, ia beralih menuju rak. Ditariklah kotak berwarna _cream_ itu, lalu diletakkannya pula pada tempat tidur kecil di dekat jendela. Ia duduk di tepiannya, memandangi isi dari kotak _cream_ yang berisi kenangan. Pikirannya melayang-layang.

Seseorang mengajarinya untuk menciptakan instrumen sendiri. Seseorang pula membuatnya merasa kehilangan separuh nyawa dan seluruh dunianya. Kini, seseorang itu tidak dapat ia tumpahi jutaan keluhan. Keluhan itu ia simpan sendiri. Bersama lantunan instrumen dari kaset pita bertuliskan;

 _For when you feel mad to your self._

 _Yo. May, 2009_

Ya, kaset pita itu merekam instrumen sederhana yang dimainkan orang itu, Lu Yowei, ayahnya, pada bulan Mei tahun 2009. Dua tahun sebelum insiden-insiden mengerikan itu terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Malam itu rasanya hampa sekali. Akan tetapi, ketika telinga dengan alat bantu dengarnya mampu memproses setiap nada yang diciptakan Ayahnya, ia merasa hidup. Tiba-tiba ia rindu dengan ayahnya.

* * *

 **…**

 **Run to You**

 **Langkah Terakhir**

 _ **Bagian Satu: Restart**_

 **…**

* * *

Selekas jam terakhir di sekolah selesai, Luhan melihat Sehun berjalan menghampirinya di tengah-tengah kelas yang ramai. Teman-teman sekelasnya sibuk memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke tas sementara Sehun yang selesai terlebih dahulu dan berjalan menuju ke bangkunya membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan. Oh, tentu saja. Hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Luhan merupakan hal menarik yang wajib ditonton oleh mereka. Apalagi ketika Luhan dan Sehun sudah berinteraksi.

Saat ini, Sehun berdiri di depan bangkunya, dan Luhan enggan untuk menatap lelaki itu. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Kupikir cukup sudah kau menghiraukanku." Kata Sehun. Suaranya terdengar kesal, tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Perempuan itu justru berdiri lalu mengambil langkah _bodo amat_ ketika meninggalkan Sehun dan teman-teman mereka yang takjub dengan kalimat Sehun.

Baiklah, mereka akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena Sehun.

Luhan tetap berjalan dengan tenang sementara Sehun mengekor di belakang. Ketika Sehun menyusulnya dan mengiringi langkahnya, Luhan mempercepat langkah. Sampai akhirnya Luhan menyerah karena Sehun tidak pernah menyerah untuknya. Luhan berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik dengan cepat sehingga Sehun harus mengerem langkahnya supaya tidak menabrak tubuh kecil Luhan yang sedari tadi dikejarnya.

Kini mereka sudah berada di jalan kecil setelah keluar dari kawasan sekolah. Hanya ada mereka berdua, suara kendaran dari jalan raya yang tidak jauh dari jalan kecil ini, serta suara orang-orang yang bercakap ramah di kedai-kedai kecil di sekitar mereka.

Sejujurnya, Luhan tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Sehun lagi setelah lelaki itu menyinggungnya sore itu di panti asuhan milik keluarga Sehun. Luhan paham bahwa Sehun itu tipikal teman yang peduli dan baik pada siapapun. Sehun adalah kebalikan dari dirinya dan itu merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Sehun. Dengan Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa didengarkan dan dimengerti. Luhan hanya berharap Sehun mengerti dan tidak mencampuri urusannya. Tapi ketika Sehun berkata demikian di sore hari itu, Luhan merasa Sehun sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun terus melangkah karena itu akan melukainya.

Atau melukai egonya yang tinggi sekali itu?

Luhan hanya ingin seseorang menghargai keputusannya untuk menjadi _hitam_ daripada terus-terusan berjuang untuk menjadi _putih_ padahal keadaannya sedang _keruh_.

" _Berhenti mengikutiku."_ Kata Luhan kesal. Tatapannya tajam menembus mata cokelat tua Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Luhan terjemahkan. _"Enyahlah!"_

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengarkanku terlebih dahulu." Kata Sehun tegas. Luhan makin menatapnya kesal tapi Sehun tidak peduli.

Mendengar cerita dari ibunya Luhan malam itu, Sehun jadi merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal yang pasti menyinggung Luhan sore itu. Sehun tidak bermaksud menyakiti Luhan. Ia hanya ingin Luhan sadar bahwa terkadang, setiap pilihan punya sisi buruk sendiri. Dan, Luhan kini tengah tenggelam pada sisi negatif dari pilihannya.

Ibunya Luhan berkata bahwa Luhan sebenarnya memiliki trauma yang cukup parah untuk menjalin pertemanan hingga menjadi antisosial. Ibunya Luhan juga menambahkan bahwa Luhan menjadi demikian karena Luhan takut di- _bully_ oleh teman-temannya karena kekurangan yang Luhan miliki. Sehun tidak tahu hal itu. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa Luhan selalu terlihat sendiri dan selalu menjauh ketika Sehun berusaha untuk menggapainya.

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu membawanya kemari, membuatnya takut Luhan lebih tenggelam lagi, dan membuatnya memutuskan untuk terus berlari menuju Luhan.

Mereka saling bersitatap untuk beberapa saat. Sehun sepertinya tidak bisa merangkai kata untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan. Jadi yang ada hanya hening di antara mereka. Sementara itu, Luhan yang menunggu mulai merasa jenuh. Ia melepas alat bantu dengarnya, menyimpannya di saku, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Hanya saja, Luhan tidak bisa untuk pergi ketika Sehun dengan segera mencekal lengannya dan membuatnya kembali berhadapan dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu menatapnya serius. _"Aku muak denganmu yang tidak mengerti seberapa pantasnya dirimu untuk hidup. Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku melakukan ini karena aku lelah melihatmu hidup seperti ini. Aku ingin kau mengerti. Apakah itu sulit?"_

Luhan membalasnya dengan membuang napas tidak percaya. Kemudian ia memberi Sehun tatapan tajam yang menyebabkan cekalan tangan Sehun pada lengan Luhan mengendur. Sehun membuang napas berat setelah benar-benar melepaskan Luhan.

Baiklah, kekesalannya berakhir karena tatapan Luhan.

Sebelumnya, Sehun menghela napas berat. _"Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa tersinggung karena apa yang kukatakan padamu sore itu."_ Kata Sehun dengan bahasa isyarat. Luhan tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain membuang wajah darinya. Sehun menghela napas lagi, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan sehingga perempuan itu dapat menghadap kepadanya kembali. Namun Luhan nampaknya tidak tertarik dengan Sehun. Perempuan itu justru menampik tangan Sehun dari pundaknya dan kembali menatap Sehun kesal.

" _Aku tidak ingin bicara padamu."_ Itu kata Luhan. Ekspresi Luhan nampak dongkol.

Sehun tidak menjawab apapun. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tersendat di ujung lidahnya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Luhan mengambil langkah menjauh darinya. Sehun merasa kehilangan kesempatan untuk membawa Luhan _kembali_.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Oh, Sehun?" Jongin kelihatan terkejut ketika melihat sosok Sehun ada di hadapannya. Lelaki itu sedang melakukan pemanasan ketika Jongin menyadari keberadaannya dan menghampirinya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Jangan bilang kau ingin latihan lagi,"

Sehun hanya meliriknya, tidak berniat memberi jawaban. Kemudian Sehun berjalan menjauh, mendekati samsak terdekat, memandanginya. Jongin yang tadinya hendak menghentikan Sehun, lantas terdiam ketika melihat sepupunya itu tidak melakukan gerakan–gerakan yang membahayakan dirinya. Pasalnya, Sehun pernah mengalami cedera yang cukup serius pada lengannya beberapa tahun lalu. Cedera itu mengharuskan Sehun mundur dari dunia Taekwondo dan hanya mampu melakukan beberapa gerakan asal itu tidak membahayakan lengannya.

Jongin ingat bagaimana beratnya Sehun melepas Taekwondo yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Jongin jadi cemas begitu melihat Sehun sedang memandangi samsak sekarang ini. Menghela napas, Jongin menghampiri Sehun. Ditepuknya pundak lelaki itu, lalu ia berkata, "Aku tidak berniat menghalang-halangimu latihan. Tapi aku ingin kau tidak melukai dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu batasanmu dan aku tidak ingin kau dimarahi Sehyun _noona_ karena melalui batasanmu."

Sehun menoleh kepadanya dengan kernyitan di dahi. "Kau ini mengatakan apa?" tanyanya. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak melakukan latihan apapun di sini."

"Lalu kenapa tadi…"

"Hanya iseng." Sehun meringis dan Jongin menatapnya kesal. "Kau tahu, kemari tanpa melakukan beberapa gerakan membuatku gerah. Aku juga ingin bergerak meski di sini hanya melihat-lihat saja."

Jongin diam sejenak. "Apa kau rindu dengan Taekwondo?"

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab dengan tegas, tepat setelah Jongin selesai bertanya. "Aku tidak ingin membuat cederaku semakin parah. Aku harus pulih supaya aku bisa jadi dokter."

"Serius kau ingin jadi dokter?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Jongin tertawa. "Memangnya, kau tahu bedanya usus halus dan usus dua belas jari?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada mengejek. Sehun mendesis padanya lalu memiting lehernya hingga Jongin mengaduh sambil tertawa kegelian. Leher memang area terlarangnya—geli, tahu!

Keributan antara Sehun dan Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti ketika Jongin menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun sambil menunjuk pintu. "Luhan… Luhan…" begitu katanya dengan kesusahan. Segera saja Sehun melepaskan pitingannya pada Jongin dan mengalihkan perhatian pada lokasi yang ditunjuk Jongin.

Di sana berdirilah Luhan yang sedang menatapnya. Perempuan itu terlihat tidak senang ketika melihatnya. Luhan memutar kedua bola mata malas, melengos, lalu berbalik. Luhan pergi dari sana setelah tidak ada dua puluh detik ia berada di sana.

Sementara itu, Sehun mengambil langkah lebar untuk menyusul Luhan. Ketika dua minggu lalu ia ditinggalkan oleh Luhan di jalan dekat sekolah mereka, Luhan jadi benar-benar menghiraukannya. Tiap Sehun mendekatinya di kelas atau di sekolah, Luhan langsung balik badan dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sehun jadi berpikir bahwa apa yang diucapkannya sore itu pada Luhan membuat Luhan sakit hati.

Luhan sedang mengikat tali sepatu rodanya yang terakhir ketika Sehun keluar dan menghadangnya. Sehun yang berada di depannya membuat Luhan segera bangkit lantas mendorong lengan Sehun ke samping agar ia bisa lewat. Luhan berhasil. Langsung saja ia kabur dari sana sambil melepas alat bantu dengarnya supaya tidak mendengar suara Sehun atau apapun itu.

Saat itu, hari sudah sore. Luhan melajukan sepatu rodanya di jalan yang sepi. Langit oranye di hadapannya, serta angin yang menabrak tubuh serta menerbangkan helaian rambutnya, menjadi temannya pulang. Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun tidak akan mengejarnya karena ketika ia sampai di lapangan basket dan rumah pohonnya, Sehun tidak muncul juga. _Baguslah_.

Sesampainya di lapangan basket itu, Luhan memutari separuh lapangan sebanyak dua kali, lalu menghampiri pohon besar di tepi lapangan itu. Luhan duduk di bawah pohon besar itu, melepas sepatu rodanya, lalu tiba-tiba ia melihat Sehun melintas di depannya dengan _longboard_ -nya—seperti biasa. Luhan diam saja. Tidak terkejut lebih tepatnya.

Sehun nampak santai. Ia berhenti di depan Luhan, menunduk menatap Luhan, kemudian duduk di hadapan Luhan. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Luhan melihat tatapan Sehun yang membuatnya merasa ringkih, dan Sehun melihat tatapan Luhan yang tajam serta angkuh.

" _Aku tahu kau tidak ingin bicara padaku tapi setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk meminta maaf padamu."_ Kata Sehun dengan bahasa isyarat. Luhan tidak memberi reaksi apapun jadi Sehun kembali melanjutkan, _"Aku minta maaf kalau semisal aku menyinggungmu sore itu. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."_

Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. _"Sebelumnya kau sudah minta maaf jadi pergilah."_ Usirnya lalu ia menaiki tangga menuju rumah pohonnya.

Akan tetapi, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu mencegah Luhan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat Luhan yang sudah naik satu anak tangga jadi memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya. Luhan memberinya tatapan dongkol yang tajam tapi Sehun sudah kebal dengan tatapan Luhan untuknya. Jadi Sehun biasa saja.

" _Kau memaafkanku?"_

Luhan melengos dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri namun gagal. Sehun membuatnya ingin menendang perut lelaki itu. Serius!

Ekspresi marah Luhan yang muncul karena pertanyaannya membuat Sehun sadar bahwa kali ini ia telah melewati batas. Maka dengan canggung ia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Luhan dari cengkeramannya, lalu mundur selangkah. Sehun membuang wajah sembari melirik-lirik Luhan yang akhirnya naik menuju rumah pohonnya. Sehun tetap seperti itu hingga ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Luhan pada lantai kayu di rumah pohon itu. Sehun mendongak memperhatikan rumah pohon itu dari bawah, menunduk, lalu menghembuskan napas lelah. Baiklah, ia akan pergi.

Sementara itu, Luhan mengawasi keberadaan Sehun melalui lubang kecil pada lantai kayu rumah pohonnya. Lelaki itu kembali mengayuh _longboard_ -nya dan benar-benar pergi. Melihat itu, Luhan menghela napas pelan. Rasanya memang menyebalkan karena Sehun terus saja mengikutinya hanya untuk meminta maaf padanya. Tapi… sesuatu mengganjal dirinya melihat Sehun beberapa hari terakhir. Bukan karena ia merasa risih ketika Sehun mengikutinya, melainkan karena tatapan lelaki itu.

Tatapan Sehun berbeda dengan tatapan-tatapan yang sebelumnya. Berbeda pula dengan tatapan yang diberikan Sehun saat lelaki itu memeluknya di insiden pelemparan makanan di kantin. Intinya berbeda. Luhan tidak bisa membedakan apakah tatapan yang baru itu bermakna simpatik atau memohon. Luhan tidak paham.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sampai malam di rumah pohon itu, Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia keluar dari rumah pohonnya, mengunci pintunya, lalu turun sambil menenteng sepatu roda. Ketika sampai di permukaan, Luhan mengernyit karena tangannya seperti menyentuh sesuatu saat berpegangan pada tangga tersebut. Luhan memeriksanya, dan menemukan _sticky note_ berwarna biru beserta tulisan tangan yang ia ketahui siapa pemiliknya.

Oh Sehun. Ternyata lelaki itu tidak pernah menyerah.

 _Kalau kau tidak ingin memaafkanku, dan tidak ingin melihatku, setidaknya datanglah sekali-kali ke panti. Jaehyun dan anak-anak yang lain ingin bermain denganmu lagi._

Begitulah isi dari _sticky note_ yang ditulis Sehun. Luhan mengulas senyum tipis setelah membacanya. Kemudian disimpanlah kertas itu ke dalam sakunya. Luhan memakai kembali sepatu rodanya dan mulai pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Luhan,"

Entah sudah ke berapa kali ia menghela napas dan mencoba untuk tidak marah ketika ia mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir ibunya. Luhan sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibunya meskipun mustahil rasanya. Mereka serumah dan bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? Jadi Luhan berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan diri di depan ibunya dengan bangun paling pagi, pergi sebelum ibunya bangun, dan pulang ketika ibunya sudah tertidur.

Entah mengapa, meski itu sudah jadi jadwal tetap bagi Luhan, Ibunya sama sekali tidak menginterupsi jadwal itu. Mungkin ibunya memang sudah tidak mempedulikannya. Wanita itu hanya peduli ketika sudah mendapat telepon dari pihak sekolah bahwa ada masalah tentang dirinya di sekolah, lalu datang ke sekolah dan memohon serta memberi alasan yang tidak penting.

Luhan tidak paham dengan ibunya.

Malam itu, sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, Luhan pulang, dan melihat ibunya menyambut dirinya di teras rumah yang luas. Luhan yang hendak melepas sepatu rodanya, jadi urung. Meski sebenarnya ia bisa saja melengos pergi dan melepas alat bantu dengarnya, kali ini ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Luhan memilih untuk mengambil langkah mundur, berbalik, dan melajukan sepatu rodanya meninggalkan kawasan rumahnya. Luhan melepas alat bantu dengarnya, mencegah terdengarnya suara ibunya yang memanggil namanya, lalu menembus angin malam yang dingin.

Jalanan sudah sepi kala itu. Hanya ada lampu di sudur-sudut jalan yang menyala. Luhan tidak memiliki tujuan selain rumah pohonnya. Ketika ia hendak berbelok menuju lapangan basket, seseorang meraih tangannya dari belakang. Luhan refleks mengibaskan tangannya, berhenti, berbalik hendak menyerang balik, namun ia melihat Sehun menatapnya cemas. _Longboard_ yang dinaiki Sehun terus meluncur ke depan tanpa Sehun.

Luhan membeku. Ia tidak bisa fokus ke satu titik karena mendadak dia kebingungan. Sehun kembali mendekat dan Luhan tidak bisa apa-apa. Ketika Sehun memegang kedua lengan atasnya, Luhan menahan napasnya. Sehun menatapnya cemas sekali, terlihat dari raut wajahnya, serta gerakan bibirnya ketika mengatakan sesuatu.

Luhan mengerjap. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Sehun ucapkan tapi kemudian Sehun berisyarat menggunakan tangannya. _"Kenapa kau malam-malam berkeliaran seperti ini?"_

Luhan diam saja. Mendadak ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana pada Sehun.

" _Bahaya."_ Sehun mengatakan itu dengan gerakan tangan yang tegas. Kemudian Sehun mengambil _longboard_ -nya dan kembali lagi pada Luhan. _"Biar kuantar kau pulang."_ Katanya sambil menarik salah satu tangan Luhan.

Luhan dengan cepat menarik tangannya lagi. Hal itu membuat Sehun berbalik, menatap Luhan dengan bingung. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi enggan dan muram milik Luhan kemudian. Sehun menghela napas, merasa paham setelah melihat Luhan menggeleng padanya seolah perempuan itu berkata, "Aku tidak mau pulang."

Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan lagi. Kali ini dengan lembut. "Ikut aku." Katanya dengan gerakan bibir yang pelan, berharap Luhan mengerti dengan gerakan itu. Luhan tidak perlu merasa khawatir kalau ada dirinya.

Mereka saling mengiringi. Luhan dengan sepatu rodanya berikut tangan yang digandeng oleh Sehun. Sementara Sehun sendiri, ia dengan teratur mengayuh _longboard_ -nya, dan berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah Luhan.

Tadi, Sehun bisa melihat mendung di wajah Luhan. Luhan muram sekali. Sehun mendadak tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia yakin Luhan pasti tidak ingin bercerita, atau bisa jadi tersinggung karena pertanyaannya. Sudah cukup Sehun melihat ekspresi marah Luhan tadi sore. Sehun tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

Sehun membawa Luhan menuju rumah panti. Sehun menunggu Luhan melepas sepatu rodanya selagi ia membuka pintu. Setelahnya mereka berdua masuk, melewati lorong pendek yang terang, dan berjalan di teras belakang. Halaman luas yang sering menjadi tempat bermain oleh anak-anak panti diterangi oleh beberapa lampu serta lampu dari bangunan di ujung halaman ini. Mereka terus berjalan menuju belakang bangunan besar itu. Ada taman kecil yang menghubungkan bangunan panti dengan bangunan lain. Sehun mengajaknya masuk ke bangunan itu, dan Luhan menyadari bahwa bangunan itu adalah sebuah rumah. Rumah biasa.

Luhan melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan Sehun. Ketika ia kembali menatap ke depan, ia bisa melihat seorang wanita muncul dari sebuah ruangan yang kemudian dihampiri Sehun. Lelaki itu berlari kecil, lalu terlihat berbicara singkat dengan si wanita. Luhan tidak kenal siapa wanita itu. Luhan belum pernah melihatnya selama ia berada di sini. Setelah berbicara dengan Sehun, wanita itu mengulas senyum padanya, lalu melambaikan tangan padanya. Luhan yang awalnya ragu, memelankan langkahnya. Namun begitu ia melihat Sehun mengangguk kecil padanya sembari tersenyum, seolah mengatakan bahwa tidak ada salahnya menuruti wanita asing yang tidak Luhan kenali ini, Luhan kembali mengambil langkah.

Senyum yang diulas wanita itu semakin lebar ketika Luhan sudah ada di depannya. Kemudian Luhan dipersilakan untuk masuk ke ruangan bersama dengan Sehun. Kini, mereka ada di dapur. Sehun menggiringnya menuju meja makan dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi kosong.

Luhan kebingungan. Sehun sepertinya tidak mengerti dirinya. Lelaki itu justru mengeluarkan seluruh isi kantung plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Hanya ada satu dus berisi setengah lusin telur, tiga bungkus ramen, dan beberapa bahan lain yang tidak Luhan ketahui. Begitu Sehun selesai dan duduk di sebelahnya, Luhan segera bertanya, _"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"_

Sehun menatapnya, diam sebentar. _"Kau bilang kau tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu di rumah pohon sendiri. Terlalu bahaya meski kau pandai_ Muay Thai _."_

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _"Aku pernah tidur di sana berkali-kali tapi nyatanya aku baik-baik saja."_

" _Kau tidak tahu kapan kau akan dalam bahaya, Luhan."_ Balas Sehun, lumayan gemas. Luhan keras kepala dan ya… Sehun gemas Luhan tidak sadar juga bahwa apa yang selama ini dipilihnya justru membahayakan dirinya.

Setidaknya, sebagian besar begitu.

Luhan tidak membalas melainkan berdecak kesal. Decakannya membuat wanita asing yang mungkin sedang memasak di malam hari itu menoleh kepadanya. Luhan mengerjap ketika melihat wanita itu tersenyum geli padanya sebagai reaksi. Luhan bingung. Apa yang lucu dari kekesalannya?

" _Itu ibuku."_ Kata Sehun setelah berhasil mengambil perhatian Luhan lagi. _"Aku bilang pada ibuku kalau kau akan menginap di sini."_

Luhan melotot. _"Aku tidak minta begitu!"_

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di rumah pohon lagi."_ Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas, nampak tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Luhan.

Mungkin bagi Luhan, ia telah lancang membawanya kemari. Tapi bagi Sehun, ini semua demi keselamatan Luhan. Hei, Sehun tahu Luhan jago bela diri. Mungkin lawannya bisa jadi patah tulang kalau berurusan dengan Luhan. Perempuan itu sungguh kuat. Akan tetapi, tetap saja Luhan _perempuan_. Sekuat apapun Luhan, pasti akan ada kemungkinan buruk.

Luhan merasakan seseorang menepuk lengannya dengan lembut sebanyak tiga kali ketika ia menatap tajam Sehun yang keras kepala. Saat Luhan menoleh, ia bisa melihat senyum milik ibunya Sehun yang mirip dengan milik Sehyun, kakaknya Sehun. Wanita itu mendorong semangkuk ramen yang masih menguap-uap ke depannya, lalu berisyarat, _"Makan, dan istirahatlah."_

Luhan kaget. Jadi, Sehun sekeluarga bisa berbahasa isyarat? Apa ini karena ada Jaehyun dan anak-anak disabilitas yang lainnya?

" _Sehun benar. Meski kau punya rumah pohon, kau tidak bisa tidur di sana. Rumah pohon itu bukan 'rumah'."_ Lanjut ibunya Sehun.

Luhan tidak menanggapi wanita itu melainkan melirik Sehun kesal. Lelaki itu sudah asyik mengaduk-aduk ramen sambil menggoyangkan bahunya ringan. Mungkin Sehun sedang senang karena akhirnya dia bisa makan, atau merasa menang karena pada akhirnya ibunya menahan Luhan di sini. Melihat tingkah Sehun, Luhan mendengus. Ia memberi anggukan kecil sebagai tanda terima kasih pada ibunya Sehun, lalu mengaduk mie-nya dengan sumpit.

Mereka makan berdua, dengan ibunya Sehun yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di dapur pada saat malam yang larut ini. Sementara itu, diam-diam Sehun mencuri pandang Luhan yang makan di sebelahnya. Bibir perempuan itu bergerak-gerak kesal saat ia mengumpulkan mie dengan sumpitnya. Sehun tersenyum geli. Dari dulu, Luhan lucu kalau sedang kesal.

Tapi marahnya Luhan horor, sih.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Hal yang pertama kali Luhan lihat saat dia bangun adalah jam digital yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Luhan mengerjap-erjap, lalu berguling, lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berselimut abu-abu itu. Kemudian Luhan memperhatikan sekitar. Kamar Sehun rapi.

Dia memang tidur di kamarnya Sehun. Tanpa Sehun juga. Tentu saja.

Luhan menarik napas panjang, membuat aroma khas yang pernah Luhan hirup saat dipeluk Sehun itu ikut tercium indera penciumannya. Aromanya seperti pepohonan, menyegarkan, dan unik sekali. Luhan segera menghembuskannya ketika bayangan ia yang dipeluk Sehun di insiden pelemparan makanan di kantin serta setelah ia menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun kembali terputar di depannya. Kadang, bayangan-bayangan itu mengganggunya. Otaknya memang tidak bisa diajak bekerja dengan baik.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ia cukup sadar, Luhan membasuh wajah, sikat gigi, lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun. Lelaki itu tidak ada di setiap tempat yang Luhan lewati sebelum perempuan itu mencapai ruang tengah rumah keluarga Sehun.

Luhan baru tahu kalau panti Sehun memiliki dua bangunan yang berbeda ukuran. Bangunan yang pertama merupakan bangunan yang dihuni oleh anak-anak panti. Ukurannya besar dan luas serta berada di depan. Sementara bangunan yang kedua berukuran sedang dengan dua lantai, berada di belakang, dan merupakan rumah dari keluarga Sehun yang bertugas mengawasi dan mengasuh anak-anak panti. Tidak semua keluarga Sehun bertugas, termasuk Sehun juga. Lelaki itu lebih sering pulang ke rumahnya yang dekat dengan sekolah daripada di panti. Hanya Sehyun saja yang menetap di sini. Sehyun-lah yang memiliki panti ini.

Tapi semenjak tahu bahwa Luhan tinggal di lingkungan yang sama dengan panti tersebut, Sehun jadi lebih sering ke tempat itu. Setidaknya, begitulah yang Luhan ketahui dari Sehyun saat perempuan itu mengantarnya ke kamar Sehun semalam.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Luhan melihat sekeliling. Ruang tengah rumah ini cukup luas, didesain seperti ruang tengah pada umumnya—sofa, meja, televisi, foto-foto keluarga, serta piano berwarna putih yang ada di sudut ruangan. Sejenak, Luhan terdiam memandangi piano itu. Ia baru sadar kalau ada piano itu padahal semalam ia sempat berada di sini cukup lama untuk menunggu Sehyun.

Piano itu membuat Luhan teringat tentang ayahnya. Luhan ingat bagaimana ayahnya mengajarinya memainkan piano dengan sabar. Luhan juga ingat bagaimana jemarinya menari-nari di setiap _tuts_ yang ada pada piano kesayangan ayahnya. Dentingan nada, serta nada-nada acak yang selalu terpikir olehnya sepulang sekolah, berharap ia bisa memainkan nada-nada acak itu pada piano milik ayahnya, dan semua hal yang telah ia tenggelamkan begitu saja dalam memori kelamnya. Luhan ingat semuanya dan Luhan merasa rindu.

Ia ingin menyentuh salah satu _tuts_ itu, dan mendengarkan dentingan nada yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan musik.

Luhan rindu…

Seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya dan itu membuat Luhan mengambil langkah ke belakang dengan cepat. Ia terkejut. Ditatapnya sosok itu dengan waspada, dan Luhan yang gelagapan lantas menunduk dan memberinya bungkukan sopan. Ternyata ibunya Sehun yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

" _Apa aku membuatmu takut?"_ Tanya wanita itu terlihat cemas. Luhan lantas menggoyangakn kedua tangannya di udara sebagai jawaban.

" _Tidak, aku hanya tidak menduga kalau tadi itu bibi."_ Jawab Luhan. Kemudian ia menunduk dan sedikit menggeser tempatnya berdiri untuk memberi jarak dengan ibunya Sehun.

Melihat reaksi Luhan yang demikian, Kim Ji Won, ibunya Sehun, tersenyum geli. Ditepuknya bahu Luhan dengan akrab, lalu ia mengulas senyum lebar ketika berkata, _"Kau tidak perlu canggung seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak akan membahayakanmu."_

Luhan mengerjap, diam, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Tapi begitu melihat senyum lebar Jiwon padanya, Luhan jadi ikut tersenyum kaku. Senyum milik ibunya Sehun sungguh menular.

Jiwon meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan lalu menariknya untuk duduk bersama di kursi panjang di depan piano itu. Jiwon bisa merasakan otot Luhan menegang dan langkah terseok Luhan ketika menarik perempuan muda itu. Mungkin Luhan terkejut karena tiba-tiba dia mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama di kursi piano ini. Tadi, ketika melihat Luhan memandangi piano ini, Jiwon jadi merasa Luhan ingin memainkan piano ini. Jadi Jiwon membawanya kemari.

" _Piano ini milik ayahnya Sehun. Dia suka sekali bermain piano."_ Jiwon bercerita tanpa Luhan minta. Luhan memperhatikan wajah cantik milik Jiwon ketika wanita itu bercerita. Ada kilat terang yang di matanya, senyumnya tidak pernah luntur, dan wajahnya menunjukkan keramahan dan keantusiasan dalam setiap gerakannya. _"Ayahnya Sehun sempat mengajarkan piano pada Sehun dan kakaknya tapi Sehun tidak mau. Dia lebih suka dengan taekwondo."_

Oh, pantas Sehun bisa mengalahkannya ketika Luhan menyerangnya di tempat latihan Jongin waktu itu. Luhan tidak pernah terpikir Sehun bisa bela diri. Tubuh lelaki itu tidak menunjukkan demikian.

Kemudian Jiwon terlihat menerawang sambil menghela napas panjang. _"Sepeninggal ayahnya, piano ini jarang dimainkan. Hanya Sehyun yang memainkan sesekali. Rumah ini jadi sepi."_ Jemari Jiwon menyentuh _tuts-tuts_ yang ada pada piano tersebut. _"Kau bisa bermain piano?"_ Tanya Jiwon setelah membuka penutup piano itu dan memainkan nada do-re-mi-fa-sol dengan jemarinya.

Luhan terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jiwon. _"Tidak, aku tidak bisa."_ Jawabnya sambil menggeleng. Sedetik setelah itu Jiwon memicing selidik padanya. Beruntung tatapan itu hanya bertahan dua atau tiga detik. Setelah melayangkan tatapan itu, Jiwon lantas kembali memainkan nada sederhana.

Luhan memperhatikan jemari Jiwon yang mendarat di _tuts-tuts_ itu. Dalam pikirannya, Luhan menyusun nada yang diciptakan Jiwon, mengingat bagaimana bunyi setiap nada yang dihasilkan, dan memainkannya dalam hati. Pikirnya, Jiwon juga pandai bermain piano.

Jemari milik Jiwon berhenti bermain setelah menyadari bagaimana Luhan melihat jemarinya dan anggukan kecil Luhan yang mengikuti nada-nada yang diciptakannya. Jiwon menatap Luhan tidak percaya, lalu berkata, _"Sehun bilang kau tidak bisa mendengar,"_

Luhan lantas melirik ke arah lain, menunduk, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jiwon. Akan tetapi, Jiwon meraih dagunya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu lagi.

" _Kau pernah bermain piano?"_ tanyanya. Luhan tidak menjawab lagi dan itu membuat Jiwon bergumam, _"Jadi kau pernah bermain piano,"_ sebagai kesimpulan. Setelah itu Jiwon memberi senyum lagi, bertanya, _"Kau ingin bermain piano lagi?"_

Luhan dengan cepat menjawab, _"Aku tidak akan bisa. Aku tidak bisa mendengar."_

Jiwon mengulas senyum hangat. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Luhan, lalu memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang cantik. Semalam, ia masih ingat ekspresi mendung milik Luhan. Tadi, ia juga melihat ekspresi yang sama dengan ekspresi tadi malam. Lalu sekarang, setelah melihatnya bermain piano, Luhan terlihat sedikit lebih cerah. Mungkin Luhan punya kenangan sendiri dengan piano.

" _Tanpa mendengarpun, kupikir kau tetap bisa melakukannya. Kau bisa merasakan nada-nada tadi dengan hatimu. Kau menikmati nada yang kumainkan."_ Kata Jiwon. Ia melanjutkan, _"Aku kenal seseorang yang tidak bisa mendengar karena kecelakaan dan dia masih bisa memainkan piano."_ Luhan mengerjap mendengarnya, tidak percaya, dan terkejut.

Itu tidak mungkin. Mana bisa seseorang yang tidak bisa mendengar tapi bisa memainkan piano?

Jiwon terkikik melihat tatapan Luhan, lalu meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan meletakkan di atas _tuts-tuts_ piano. Ia bisa merasakan betapa kakunya otot tangan dan jemari Luhan setelah itu. _Kau bisa memainkannya dengan hatimu, bukan dengan indera pendengaranmu."_

Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia menatap jemarinya yang sudah berada di atas piano, dan pikirannya mendadak berkabut. Ada banyak hal yang melintas dengan cepat lalu membuatnya ingin meledak. Luhan memejamkan mata erat sambil menunduk, refleks kembali menarik tangannya dan menyimpannya di pangkuan.

Begitu merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh piano setelah bertahun-tahun ia meninggalkan musik dan separuh hidupnya yang lama, Luhan merasa hatinya tercubit. Rasanya sakit karena rindu ingin memainkan alat-alat musik yang dulu menjadi keahliannya. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain, Luhan merasa takut. Sebab si pedofil bernama Zhu Yanjun tiba-tiba hadir di pikirannya.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar karena bayangan Yanjun yang tersenyum cabul memenuhi kepalanya. Jiwon menyadarinya dan tentu saja ia cemas dan panik. Ketika ia meninggikan dagu Luhan dengan jemarinya, ia melihat wajah Luhan yang memucat, serta tatapan takutnya yang tidak fokus.

"Astaga, Luhan!" Jiwon berseru panik. Segera ia memeluk Luhan dan mengusap punggungnya halus. Tubuh Luhan masih berguncang, dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit kala itu, rumah keluarga Oh jadi ribut. Sehun bangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara ibunya di ruang tengah, menyusul dan melihat keadaan, lalu ikutan panik. Tidak hanya Sehun dan Jiwon, semua penghuni rumah itu jadi ikutan panik. Sebab tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan berguncang, Luhan menangis histeris, lalu hilang kesadaran tepat saat Sehun menggantikan Jiwon untuk menenangkannya.

Yang Luhan lihat sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap adalah wajah cemas Sehun, serta gerakan bibir Sehun yang mengatakan, "Aku di sini…"

* * *

 **…**

 **to be continued…**

 _Hold on, darls_. Bagian keduanya akan segera diupdate tapi berhubung sudah malam banget dan aku capek banget hari ini, jadi mungkin bagian keduanya ku update besok.

Maaf karena telat sekali karena baru sempet megang laptop setelah disibukin sama beberapa hal. Semoga ngga nemu _typo_ ya kalian. Ngga sempet ngedit soalnya :')

 _See you really soon!_


	10. Langkah Terakhir: Reborn

"Luhan sedang syok. Mungkin ia baru saja mengulang hal-hal traumatis baginya. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu."

Dokter Shin selaku dokter pribadi keluarga Oh berkata demikian setelah memeriksa Luhan. Enam jam setelahnya, Luhan sadar, dan kembali terbangun di kamar Sehun. Saat itu, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia bangun ketika semua orang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Kepalanya masih terasa pusing ketika Luhan menggerakkannya. Luhan meringis, menahan rasa sakit itu, mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya. punggungnya disandarkan pada kepala kasur. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Luhan melamun.

Luhan ingat peristiwa apa yang membuatnya pingsan. Ia menyentuh piano, lalu bayangan Zhu Yanjun tiba-tiba memenuhi pikirannya hingga Luhan merasa takut. Saat itu, Luhan ingin bersembunyi. Lalu Jiwon tiba-tiba memeluknya, lalu mengusap punggungnya, lalu menyisir rambutnya. Luhan memang merasa nyaman berada di pelukan ibunya Sehun. Hanya saja semua ketakutan-ketakutan itu mengalahkan Jiwon. Ketakutannya menjadi besar hingga Luhan tidak bisa menahannya. Luhan meledak dalam tangis, lalu tidak sadarkan diri dalam rengkuhan Sehun.

Sehun lagi. Lelaki itu selalu ada di titik terendah hidupnya. Aneh. Semesta sedang mempermainkannya.

Gerakan kasur yang tiba-tiba membuat Luhan terkesiap dan melompat menjauh sambil menaikkan selimut sampai lehernya. Ia menatap waspada pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba masuk dan duduk di kasur tersebut. Sehun sendiri juga terkejut karena reaksi Luhan yang berlebihan. Hanya saja ia segera mengubah ekspresinya. Ada senyum tipis di wajah Sehun, seolah Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan.

Luhan menurunkan selimut dan mencoba untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_ Tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab melainkan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sehun menghela napas lalu menggeser tubuhnya supaya ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Ditepuk-tepuklah tulang kering Luhan dengan lembut sehingga perempuan itu kembali memberinya perhatian.

" _Ada yang ingin kuberi tahu."_

Luhan diam sebentar. _"Kalau kau mencoba untuk menasehatiku, enyah saja."_

Sehun menghela napas, lagi. _"Aku memberitahu pada ibuku apa yang sudah terjadi padamu selama ini."_ dan setelah itu Sehun mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari Luhan sehingga dengan cepat pula ia menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangan di udara supaya Luhan tidak salah paham. _"Setelah kau pingsan, ibuku jadi merasa bersalah dan bertanya padaku. Awalnya aku tidak ingin menjawabnya karena aku yakin kau pasti marah. Tapi ibuku terus memaksa. Jadi…"_ gerakan tangan Sehun berhenti sejenak. _"…maafkan aku."_

Luhan terlihat tidak terima tapi yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu hanyalah menghela napas berat. _"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."_ Katanya sebelum ia kembali membuang muka. _Itu semua bukan salahmu,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ketika Sehun meminta maaf padanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Luhan merasa Sehun tidak perlu mengatakan itu. Ini semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sehun. Menjadi seperti ini adalah pilihannya, jalan hidupnya, dan ia harus menjalaninya. Sehun tidak ada sangkut pautnya untuk masalah ini. Jadi, Sehun tidak perlu meminta maaf.

Sehun beralih menuju jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup tirai. Ia berdiri dan menghampirinya untuk membuka tirai. Setelahnya, cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar lalu Sehun mematikan lampu tidur yang dipakai Luhan. Ia bisa melihat Luhan mengerjap-erjap ketika cahaya matahari menerangi kamarnya. Sehun tersenyum miring, kembali duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya.

" _Mau jalan-jalan keluar?"_ tawar Sehun. Merasa istirahat bukanlah opsi yang cocok bagi Luhan.

* * *

 **…**

 **Run to You**

 **Langkah Terakhir**

 _ **Bagian Kedua: Reborn**_

 **…**

* * *

Luhan duduk di bangku panjang yang kosong sembari memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang mengayuh _longboard_ -nya di aspal. Sehun mahir memainkan alat itu, dan Luhan pikir, itu penghiburannya untuk saat ini.

Setelah menawarinya opsi jalan-jalan selain istirahat di kamar, Sehun membawanya ke tepi pantai dekat daerah rumahnya. Motor Sehun terparkir di sebelah bangku panjang yang diduduki Luhan, sementara Sehun yang membawa _longboard_ akhirnya bermain-main di jalan yang sepi. Siang menjelang sore yang tidak terlalu terik kala itu menjadi cuaca yang cocok untuk bermain-main di pantai.

Sehun berhenti bermain beberapa menit kemudian. Ia berdiri di depan Luhan, memandangi perempuan itu yang beralih memandangi pantai di hadapannya, lalu melihat sepasang sepatu roda di sebelah kaki Luhan. Luhan membawa sepatu rodanya tapi tidak mengenakannya sesampainya di sini. Padahal Sehun ingat bagaimana kesalnya Luhan ketika Sehun tidak memperbolehkannya membawa sepatu roda dan _longboard_ -nya.

" _Aku tidak ingin mati kebosanan!"_ begitu alasan Luhan yang membuat Sehun mengalah kepada Luhan.

Lalu lihat sekarang. Siapa yang tadinya merengek dan siapa yang sekarang sedang bermain-main?

Akhirnya Sehun berhenti bermain _longboard_ dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Luhan. Perempuan itu sepertinya menikmati pemandangan. Alat bantu dengarnya juga sedang terpasang di telinganya jadi mungkin Luhan sedang mendengarkan suara deburan ombak, angin laut, serta burung-burung yang terbang di langit. Sehun jadi ikut menikmati pemandangan pantai bersama Luhan.

Hening di antara mereka.

Sampai kemudian Sehun merasakan tepukan kaku di pangkuannya dari Luhan. Sehun menoleh, Luhan menatapnya canggung lalu segera berpaling sambil menarik lagi tangannya. Sehun yang melihat sikap Luhan saat ini tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum geli. Luhan yang tenang berikut aura kalem ini mengingatkannya dengan Luhan yang memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada dirinya. Pikirnya waktu itu, Luhan sedang kerasukan sesuatu karena Luhan yang garang dan acuh tak acuh jadi menghilang karena aura kalemnya. Nyatanya Luhan hanya ingin bercerita, lalu menumpahkan semua masalahnya bersama tangis dan sesak. Kali ini Sehun tidak berharap tangis dan sesak itu datang lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun mengawali pembicaraan. Luhan tidak juga bereaksi setelah adegan canggungnya tadi.

Luhan terlihat menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sehun. _"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan,"_

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Tanya apa?"

Luhan terlihat ragu, tapi hanya sebentar saja. _"Kenapa kau terus mendekatiku?"_

Kedua alis Sehun terangkat karena pertanyaan Luhan. Pertanyaan itu merupakan pertanyaan yang masih ia cari jawabannya dari awal ia merasa peduli pada Luhan sampai sekarang.

Ya, Sehun tidak tahu sebenarnya mengapa ia mendekati Luhan, memedulikannya, dan membuatnya luruh dalam tangis saat menceritakan sebagian hidupnya yang kelam. Ketika tahu bahwa Luhan menderita selama ini, perasaan yang awalnya hanya peduli berkembang menjadi lebih besar. Sehun ingin menjaga Luhan.

Tapi untuk apa?

"Entahlah," Sehun menjawab gamang. Matanya menerawang lurus ke depan. "Melihatmu diam saja, awalnya membuatku penasaran. Melihatmu di- _bully_ teman-teman, membuatku peduli. Melihatmu menangis waktu itu, membuatku ingin menjagamu." Lanjutnya jujur.

Kemudian Sehun menoleh pada Luhan untuk melihat reaksi perempuan itu. Hanya saja, Luhan tidak mengubah ekspresi sama sekali. Wajahnya tetap datar, tetapi tatapannya memancarkan rasa ingin tahu yang besar sekali.

" _Kau kasihan padaku?"_

"Eh?" Sehun memudurkan kepalanya. Terkejut, tapi tidak sangat-amat terkejut. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

" _Jawabanmu sudah menunjukkan itu."_

Sehun lantas menatap Luhan, lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau ada jawaban lain?" Tanya Sehun. Bola mata Luhan terlihat membesar, dan Sehun bisa melihat dirinya di manik mata Luhan yang bening. Kemudian dengan bahasa isyarat, Sehun melanjutkan, _"Aku tidak merasa kalau aku kasihan padamu."_

Untuk beberapa saat ke depan, mereka hanya saling beradu tatap. Suara deburan ombak menjadi suara latar mereka. Angin yang berhembus menghempas helaian rambut Luhan yang panjang dan terurai.

" _Aku berharap kau hanya kasihan padaku."_ Jawab Luhan pada akhirnya. Ia membuang wajah, memandangi birunya laut, serta langit yang nampak mendung di ujung sana.

 _Kuharap juga begitu._

Kini Sehun hanya mampu memandangi wajah Luhan dari samping. Lagi-lagi helaian rambut hitam Luhan, ujung hidung Luhan, serta bulu mata Luhan yang lentik, hal-hal sederhana itu membuat Sehun terkekeh geli. Jawaban Luhan terasa lucu dan menggelitik perutnya. Sehun juga berharap hal yang sama tapi ada sisi lain dirinya yang tidak berharap demikian.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menyembuhkannya?" Sehun bertanya hal lain, dan itu membuat Luhan kembali menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Sehun segera menjelaskan, "Kau bilang kau trauma pada beberapa hal yang… yah, hal-hal yang membuatmu menjadi _sekuat_ ini."

" _Kau tahu, kalau semua trauma yang kualami membuatku menjadi seperti ini, apa aku perlu menyembuhkannya?"_

Sehun tersenyum masam. "Lihatlah dirimu." Sahutnya sambil menunjuk Luhan dengan dagu. "Kau membiarkan hal-hal negatif bersarang di hidupmu sementara yang positif kau buang begitu saja."

" _Maksudmu trauma itu negatif?"_ Tanya Luhan, terlihat tidak terima. _"Semua trauma yang kualami membuatku mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, dan—"_ Luhan menatap tajam Sehun yang merangkum kedua tangannya dengan salah satu tangannya yang besar.

"Dengan memelihara trauma tersebut, kau memberi kesempatan trauma itu untuk membuatmu ketakutan seumur hidupmu." Ujar Sehun berusaha menenangkan. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Luhan melemas dalam genggaman tangannya. "Memangnya kau tidak ingin bahagia?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan arti yang sulit diterjemahkan oleh lelaki itu. Tatapan mereka beradu cukup lama. Begitu Luhan menarik tangannya untuk melepaskan diri, Sehun bisa melihat mata basah Luhan sebelum perempuan itu mengalihkan wajah ke depan. Ia menghela napas berat.

Sehun yakin hati Luhan yang dingin itu barusan diketuk olehnya. Sehun yakin Luhan terpukul. Tapi Sehun tak yakin itu cukup untuk Luhan. Luhan berpendirian kuat. Tapi bukankah semua orang—maksudnya, semua makhluk yang diciptakan Tuhan— memiliki keinginan untuk bahagia? Jika memang makhluk itu tidak memiliki keinginan yang sama, Sehun meragukan eksistensi makhluk itu selama ini. Hidup tanpa kebahagiaan adalah kiamat, setidaknya bagi Sehun seperti itu.

"Luhan," Sehun memanggil pelan. Suaranya beradu dengan deburan ombak, dibawa begitu saja dengan angin, tapi Luhan masih mampu mendengarnya. Luhan tidak menoleh, tidak menunjukkan keminatan pada obrolan Sehun selanjutnya. Lelaki itu jadi menghela napas karenanya.

"Kuharap kau bisa memilih mana yang terbaik untukmu. Aku ingin kau melepaskan semuanya, mengikhlaskannya, dan mengejar hal baru. Kau bisa bertahan, tapi kuharap dengan pertahanan yang lain. Aku ingin kau _memutih_ , bukan _mengelam_."

Luhan tidak menanggapi. Perempuan itu tetap dengan diamnya, tetap tidak ingin memberi perhatian pada Sehun, serta tetap berkutat dengan pikirannya yang mendadak semrawut. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Luhan memberinya tatapan datar. Perempuan itu berdiri dan menatapnya seperti itu. Sehun bingung. Ia pikir Luhan akan menghajarnya di sini mengingat ia sudah banyak melukai hati Luhan dengan nasehat-nasehat konyolnya—oh, ya, Sehun seumuran dengan Luhan tapi sudah berani memberi nasehat selayaknya orang tua pada anaknya. Akan tetapi, perempuan itu justru mengambil _longboard_ yang berdiri di antara mereka berdua, lalu mengayuhnya, bermain-main di aspal jalanan yang sepi, tidak jauh dari bangku yang di duduki Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang lihai memainkan _longboard_ itu. Apakah Luhan diam saja sedari tadi karena sedang me- _reset_ otaknya sehingga Luhan jadi tidak memedulikan apapun?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_ Jiwon bertanya setelah melihatnya pulang bersama Sehun. Kini mereka berada di halaman luas tempat anak-anak panti bermain. Jiwon tersenyum padanya, lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi kosong dan mengusir Sehun dengan gestur tangannya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Kemudian ia berkata, _"Bibi bisa berbicara padaku seperti biasa, tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa isyarat."_

Jiwon menatapnya lalu mengangguk. Kemudian ia memperhatikan Luhan. Perempuan muda yang duduk di sebelahnya ini tidak menunjukkan emosi dalam wajahnya. Jiwon membayangkan Luhan yang tersenyum dan itu pasti akan terlihat manis sekali. Ia jadi ingat Sehun ingin mengembalikan senyum Luhan setelah melihat perempuan itu tersenyum secara tidak sengaja di jalan. Tadi pagi ia memaksa Sehun menceritakan semua yang ia tahu tentang Luhan padanya. Sebagai orang tua, Jiwon merasa sakit hati. Ternyata, dunia tidak berpihak pada Luhan semenjak perempuan itu masih muda.

Jiwon merasa simpatik, merasa buruk pula melihat keadaan Luhan saat ini.

"Aku tidak berniat mengatakan ini, sebenarnya. Tapi kau mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

Luhan tidak memberi reaksi apapun.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada ayahnya Sehun."

Mata Luhan mengerjap, tidak mengerti. _Kenapa bisa…_

Jiwon terdiam sebentar. "Ayahnya Sehun juga tidak bisa mendengar karena gendang telinganya pecah akibat ledakan."

Kali ini Luhan terkejut. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada Jiwon yang menerawang jauh dan terlihat sedih di saat bersamaan. Luhan merasa Jiwon juga ikut memikul bebannya, dan Luhan pikir itu tidak perlu.

" _Bibi tidak perlu bercerita apapun padaku tentang ayahnya Sehun."_

Jiwon tersenyum. "Aku hanya mengenang saja." Katanya lalu terkekeh. "Dia tetap tegar selama sisa hidupnya. Aku ingat kalau ayahnya Sehun pernah berkata padaku bahwa kemarahannya pada Tuhan itu sia-sia. Tuhan sudah berbuat dan ia tidak bisa mencegah."

" _Ayahnya Sehun…"_ tangan Luhan berhenti bergerak untuk sejenak. _"…pasrah?"_ ia menggerakkannya dengan ragu kemudian.

Jiwon menggeleng sambil terkekeh lagi. "Tidak, ayahnya Sehun mengikhlaskan semua itu." Jawabnya, kemudian melanjutkan. "Pasrah dan ikhlas itu beda, Luhan. Dia ikhlas, dan dia bisa menerima keadaannya sampai sekarang. Pasrah justru membuatmu berkubang dengan hal-hal buruk yang kau pikirkan selama ini."

Luhan tercubit setelah Jiwon berkata demikian. Jiwon mungkin tidak berniat menyinggungnya atau memberinya nasehat. Tapi ketika wanita itu bercerita tentang suaminya sendiri, pilihan suaminya, serta keadaan suaminya sekarang, membuat Luhan merasa ingin berkaca. Sudah seberapa hitamkah dirinya sekarang ini?

Sementara Luhan sedang memikirkan dirinya, Jiwon beralih memandang lurus ke depan. Rasanya aneh setelah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu dan tiba-tiba Luhan datang dan mengingatkannya akan suaminya sendiri. Mereka sudah lama berpisah dan kini yang ada di antara mereka adalah kenangan. Mungkin, ketika melihat Luhan untuk pertama kali, Jiwon tidak menyadarinya. Tapi ketika ia mendengar alasan Sehun yang ingin melihat senyuman Luhan lagi itu, Jiwon mulai sadar bahwa betapa suramnya hidup Luhan.

"Kau masih muda, Luhan." Suara Jiwon kembali membuat Luhan mendongak menatapnya. Wanita itu sedang tersenyum padanya. "Mungkin aku hanya bisa mengatakan ini kepadamu. Jangan sampai kau berakhir buruk."

Luhan tidak berkutik. Keluarga Sehun memang _sesuatu_ sekali.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan sedang bermain dengan Jaehyun ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang wanita yang ia kenali berdiri di sebelah Sehun. Kedua orang itu memandanginya, menunggunya. Luhan enggan untuk bangkit dan berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Luhan kembali bermain dengan Jaehyun di bawah pohon besar di halaman belakang.

Akan tetapi, tidak lama setelah itu, ia bisa merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya halus. Luhan segera menoleh dan menemukan ibunya membungkuk untuk mencapai pundaknya. Senyum lembut milik Yuan terukir di wajahnya, dan Luhan memicing tajam melihat wanita itu kemari.

" _Kau tidak ingin pulang?"_ Tanya Yuan. Luhan tidak menjawab dan justru mengeluarkan aura tidak menyenangkan.

Sementara itu, Jaehyun yang memperhatikan interaksi kedua perempuan beda generasi itu, hanya diam saja. Ia terlihat bingung. Tapi begitu Sehun datang padanya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi menjauh, Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, _"Itu siapa?"_ pada Sehun.

" _Itu ibunya Luhan_ noona _."_ Jawab Sehun seadanya. Ia terus berjalan bersama Jaehyun kecil dalam gendongannya. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat interaksi Luhan dan ibunya yang perlu diperbaiki itu.

Seperginya Sehun, atmosfir di antara ibu dan anak itu terlihat tidak baik. Luhan nampak tidak suka melihat ibunya kemari dan… kenapa pula Sehun membawa ibunya kesini? Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Sehun. Lelaki itu seolah ingin menolongnya tapi di kesempatan lain, lelaki itu seperti ingin ia membunuhnya.

" _Waktu itu sudah malam sekali dan kenapa kau justru pergi lagi?"_ Yuan kembali bertanya dan kembali pula ia tidak mendapat jawaban.

Rasanya jantung Yuan diremas sarung tangan berduri. Sakit dan perih sekali. Melihat putri semata wayangnya seperti ini kepadanya, melihat kondisinya, serta melihat tatapannya, Yuan sakit hati. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin Luhan sudah sangat-amat membencinya karena insiden tidak mengenakkan beberapa tahun yang lalu itu. Insiden itu menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya, hidup keluarganya, juga hidup putrinya.

Tentu Yuan sadar bahwa Luhan marah padanya. Apa yang menjadi keputusannya membuat keluarga yang sangat disayangi Luhan jadi terpecah, membuat Luhan mengalami kehilangan, dan kejadian tidak mengenakkan secara beruntun. Wajar jika itu membuat Luhan mengalami pesakitan sampai sekarang dan membencinya.

Itu wajar. _Tentu…_

Tapi Yuan tidak bisa seperti ini untuk jangka waktu yang lama…

" _Ibu sudah lelah, Luhan. Kenapa kau tetap kuat seperti ini?"_ Tanya Yuan. Tatapan matanya pilu, gerakan tangannya pun terlihat pelan, penuh tekanan, serta gemetar.

" _Kalau ibu lelah ya sudah, tinggalkan aku."_

Yuan melemas karena jawaban Luhan. "Luhan…" ia menyebut nama putrinya dengan serak.

Luhan tersenyum remeh, mendengus pula ketika tahu bahwa Yuan menyebut namanya. _"Ibu masih bisa menyebut namaku setelah apa yang sudah ibu lakukan padaku?"_

"Aku ibumu, Luhan."

" _Aku tidak memiliki ibu yang seperti ini."_ Jawab Luhan dengan gerakan tangan yang tegas. Ia hendak pergi dari sana namun ibunya mencegah. Luhan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri akan tetapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan sekuat mungkin oleh Yuan. Yuan menjatuhkan lututnya, dan kini dia benar-benar memohon.

Semuanya jadi terasa berat untuk Yuan. Semakin kesini Luhan semakin jauh untuk dia raih. Luhan tidak ingin pulang dan ia kini tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada putrinya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membawanya kembali.

Sementara itu, Luhan jadi kebingungan ketika ibunya tiba-tiba berlutut seperti ini. Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke beberapa arah untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain mereka berdua. Luhan menghela napas berat. Kemudian ia ikut berlutut di depan ibunya, lalu berisyarat. _"Kita pulang dan selesaikan ini di rumah. Memalukan."_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Yuan pikir, mungkin Luhan memiliki ego yang tinggi sampai ia menahan-nahan diri dan memutuskan untuk ikut pulang. Mungkin Luhan juga berpikir bahwa Yuan yang berlutut tadi adalah hal yang berlebihan dan menurutnya itu memalukan. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang Yuan pikirkan ketika pada akhirnya Luhan ikut pulang dengannya, termasuk akhirnya menyerah dan mau membicarakan hal ini dengannya.

Hanya saja, ketika sampai di rumah, Luhan lantas pergi menuju kamarnya, dan mengurung diri di sana. Luhan tidak turun ke bawah dan tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sampai malam hari. Yuan khawatir, tentu. Luhan belum makan setelah mereka pulang dari tempatnya Sehun. Jadi malam itu, Yuan memutuskan untuk mengantar makanan ke kamar Luhan.

Yuan menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu, dan tidak mendengar apapun. Mungkinkah Luhan sudah tidur? Yuan sempat berpikir untuk mengurungkan niat tapi pada akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar Luhan yang tidak terkunci. Luhan sedang tidur memunggunginya ketika Yuan masuk. Yuan lega melihatnya.

Yuan meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Luhan. Kemudian ia duduk di tepian tempat tidur, memandangi punggung putrinya sendiri, dan tersenyum samar. Di umurnya yang masih belia, Luhan sudah berjuang dengan keras. Ia kehilangan kebahagiaannya dalam sekejap dan menerima banyak hal buruk setelahnya. Yuan sadar Yuan juga memiliki langkah yang salah dalam hidup Luhan waktu itu. Menyia-nyiakan Yowei, membawa masuk Yanjun meskipun tahu Luhan tidak akan menyukainya, membiarkan Yanjun menyakiti putrinya, dan yang terakhir tetap meminta Luhan untuk bertahan hidup sementara putrinya selalu menjadi target pem- _bully_ -an oleh teman-temannya.

Dulu, Yuan telah menyiksa Luhan secara tidak sadar. Dan kini, setelah ia menyadarinya, rasanya Yuan ingin menukar hidupnya yang penuh dengan keegoisan ini dengan kematian untuk membayar semua penyesalannya demi Luhan.

Baginya, ia bukanlah ibu yang baik untuk melindungi putrinya sendiri. Yuan sangat-sangat-sangat menyesal.

Yuan menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh surai hitam putrinya, lalu mengusapnya lembut. Ia tidak mengerti bahwa mengusap rambut Luhan mampu membuatnya terguncang hebat. Yuan menumpahkan tangisannya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membangunkan Luhan karena gerakan tubuhnya yang terguncang karena tangis. Yuan segera turun dari sana, dan hanya mampu berdiri memandangi Luhan.

Butuh waktu untuk membuat dirinya tenang. Yuan menghapus air matanya sendiri, lalu mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Kemudian Yuan kembali turun ke tempat tidur putrinya, merangkak pelan-pelan, lalu mengecup rambut putrinya cukup lama. Yuan berusaha menyalurkan kasih sayang yang selama ini ada untuk Luhan dengan kecupan itu.

"Maafkan ibu." Yuan berbisik sayup. "Ibu menyayangimu."

Setelah itu Yuan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan nampan berisi makanan, serta Luhan yang mengerjap dengan mata yang basah.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Hei, Sehun,"

Si pemilik nama menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol yang tadi memanggil sambil menepuk pundaknya kini tengah menatapnya serius. "Kini beredar gosip kalau kau dan Luhan benar-benar pacaran,"

Sehun mengernyit mendengar itu. "Bukankah kabar itu dari dulu sudah simpang siur di antara kalian?"

"Oh!" Chanyeol menunjuknya dengan ekspresi berlebihan. "Jadi kau benar-benar mengakui kalau kalian sedang pacaran?"

"Heh, tidak mungkin!" jawab Sehun sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. Ia beralih menghadap papan tulis kemudian. "Kau tahu sendiri Luhan ganasnya seperti apa."

"Tapi kau sering mendekatinya." Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya, lalu tersadar akan sesuatu. "Kau menyukainya, ya?"

Sehun lantas meliriknya, menoleh padanya, lalu memberi tatapan paling serius untuk Chanyeol. Kemudian dia berbisik, "Kau tahu, Luhan tidak main-main kalau membanting lawannya. Kau masih ingat 'kan Krystal saja ia berani membantingnya di depan teman-teman. Aku juga pernah dibanting olehnya. Kau mau jadi orang selanjutnya, tidak?"

Chanyeol melotot ngeri. Kepalanya mundur menjauh. "Serius kau pernah dibanting oleh Luhan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku justru menawarimu sensasi dibanting oleh Luhan."

Chanyeol lantas menggeser kursinya jauh-jauh dari Sehun dan hal itu membuat Sehun tergelak. Lelaki bertelinga peri itu jadi mendesis karena rupanya Sehun menjahilinya. Ditepuknya lengan Sehun karena kesal lalu kembali membenarkan letak kursinya di sebelah Sehun. Akan tetapi, pergerakannya menjadi urung ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya. Chanyeol tergesa-gesa menggeser kursinya untuk memberi Luhan jalan. Seperti biasa, Luhan tidak merespon apapun. Wajahnya tetap saja datar dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Wah… Gila," gumam Chanyeol, berdecak-decak sambil menggelengkan kepala kemudian. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau berani mendekatinya padahal tatapannya horor begitu."

 _Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana tatapan Luhan saat perempuan itu menangis, Chanyeol._ Sehun hanya mampu menjawab dalam hati. Ia tidak merespon apapun atas pernyataan Chanyeol karena memang benar, tatapan Luhan itu horor. Mengerikan, maksudnya.

Menghiraukan Chanyeol, Sehun memutar tubuhnya supaya ia bisa memperhatikan Luhan yang duduk di belakang. Perempuan itu terlihat biasa saja—membiarkan Sehun mengekorinya, membiarkan Sehun duduk di sebelahnya waktu makan siang, bersikap acuh pula pada orang-orang yang menatapnya sinis dan tidak menyukainya. Sehun pikir, setelah ia membawa Yuan ke panti asuhan supaya wanita itu bisa bertemu dengan Luhan, putrinya, Luhan akan marah padanya. Dilihat dari interaksi mereka berdua, Luhan tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan ibunya. Jadi Sehun yang awalnya berniat membujuk Luhan untuk pulang bersama ibunya, jadi merasa bersalah. Sehun jadi merasa dia memperburuk keadaan karena ketidaktahuannya mengenai hubungan Luhan dengan Yuan.

Akan tetapi, diluar dugaan Sehun, Luhan justru tidak memberinya tatapan mematikan. Luhan masih tetap menjadi Luhan yang biasa. Jujur saja, itu menciptakan tanda tanya besar untuk Sehun.

Jadi keputusannya untuk memberi tahu Yuan kalau Luhan ada di panti asuhan waktu itu, benar atau salah?

Awalnya, Sehun berpikir bahwa keputusannya sudah benar. Sebab Luhan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa perempuan itu marah padanya. Akan tetapi, menjelang ujian kelulusan, Luhan tidak memberinya kesempatan sama sekali untuk berkomunikasi. Luhan selalu mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika Sehun hendak mengiringinya. Luhan juga selalu keluar paling awal dan ketika Sehun menyusulnya, Luhan sudah menghilang di belokan koridor. Sehun pernah mengunjungi rumah pohon Luhan, tapi tempat itu terlihat berdebu. Mungkin Luhan sudah jarang ke tempat itu.

Saat itu pulalah Sehun merasa Luhan bermasalah padanya. Entah apa yang salah padanya, Sehun tidak mengerti. Ia sempat ingin menghampiri Luhan ke rumahnya tapi urung ketika melihat rumah besar Luhan selalu tertutup dan tidak menunjukkan keberadaan Luhan di dalam sana.

Jadi, sampai sinikah perjalanannya dalam menolong Luhan? Luhan tidak ada kabar sama sekali selama ujian. Mereka hanya bertemu di kelas dalam beberapa jam, setelah itu pulang dan Sehun tidak dapat menemuinya. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Luhan masih mau untuk berangkat sekolah dan itu berarti Luhan tidak sedang dalam masalah yang sangat amat serius.

Sehun menghela napas berat. Sore itu, ketika ia bisa melihat mobil hitam dari ayahnya beserta sopir yang sedang menunggu di dalam mobil tersebut, Sehun merasa enggan untuk pergi. Hari ini hari terakhir ujian dan itu artinya waktunya untuk tinggal sementara di panti selama ujian berlangsung telah habis. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Sehun meyakinkan diri. Mungkin tugasnya di sini sudah selesai. Benar-benar selesa—eh?

Sehun berhenti melangkah menuju mobil di halaman panti ini ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat keberadaan Luhan di luar panti. Sehun memandangi sosok perempuan yang berdiri sendiri di luar pagar pendek itu untuk memastikan bahwa perempuan itu benar-benar Luhan. Perempuan itu berdiri cukup lama di sana, menatapnya pula. Setelah berdetik-detik tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Sehun jadi yakin bahwa perempuan itu Luhan. Kakinya refleks mengambil arah lain untuk menghampiri perempuan itu di luar panti.

Perempuan itu benar-benar Luhan. Luhan datang padanya, dengan kaus hitam bertuliskan _'DOUGHNUTS!'_ beserta gambar donat di bawah tulisan tersebut, _hotpants_ berbahan _jeans_ putih, serta sepatu rodanya, seperti biasa.

Ketika Sehun sudah ada di hadapannya, Luhan masih tetap menatapnya. Beberapa saat setelah itu barulah Luhan bereaksi dengan menggerakkan kepalanya pada Sehun, memberi isyarat agar Sehun mengikutinya, sebelum mengayunkan kaki meninggalkan lelaki itu. Sehun mengernyit melihat punggung Luhan yang semakin jauh. Luhan ingin membawanya kemana?

Karena bingung dan penasaran, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Ia berlari kecil menuju teras panti untuk mengambil _longboard_ -nya, memberi isyarat pada sopir dalam mobil hitam itu untuk menunggunya, lalu segera menyusul Luhan yang beruntung tidak melajukan sepatu rodanya dengan cepat.

Luhan membawanya ke lapangan basket di mana terdapat rumah pohon Luhan di sana. Perempuan itu sedang memutari lapangan ketika sehun tiba. Sehun turun dari _longboard_ -nya, memperhatikan Luhan yang asyik bermain-main. Wajah perempuan itu terlihat lebih cerah. Sehun bisa melihat senyum kecil di wajah Luhan yang sering kali muram itu. Sehun memperhatikannya dan mendenguskan senyum geli. Ia berjalan menuju bawah pohon besar namun Luhan menghampirinya dengan cepat sehingga Sehun harus menghindari. Sehun mengerjap, melotot pada Luhan. Sementara yang menjadi pelaku justru tersenyum kepadanya sebagai tanggapan.

Tunggu. Luhan… tersenyum?

Tersenyum?!

Sehun mengerjap untuk memastikan apakah pengelihatannya benar atau sebaliknya. Ia terus memperhatikan Luhan. Luhan tetap memberinya senyum, berputar di tempat, lalu melaju lagi. Kali ini Luhan melambaikan tangan padanya, memintanya untuk bergabung dengannya. Sehun merasa aneh tapi ketika Luhan berisyarat, _"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu, jadi tangkap aku."_ Sambil melajukan sepatu rodanya secara mundur.

Sehun menyipitkan mata, berpikir, lalu menurunkan _longboard_ -nya lagi untuk bergabung dengan Luhan.

Sore itu, ketika seharusnya Sehun pulang kembali ke rumah ayahnya, Sehun justru menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengejar Luhan.

Maksudnya, mengejar sesuatu yang ingin diberikan Luhan padanya. Jangan salah sangka dulu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan memberinya kotak berukuran besar berisi kaset-kaset pita yang setiap kasetnya tertulis suasana hati, sebuah suku kata 'Yo' atau 'Lu', serta susunan angka yang Sehun yakini sebagai tanggal. Sehun memperhatikan beberapa kaset dan Sehun mendapati suku kata 'Lu' yang mendominasi isi dari kotak itu. Luhan menunjuk suku kata 'Lu' dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"' _Lu' itu aku."_ Katanya. _"'Yo' itu ayahku. Yowei."_ Ia menjelaskan. Kemudian Luhan menunjuk bagian lain. _"Kaset-kaset ini adalah rekaman instrumen piano yang direkam oleh aku dan ayahku. Setiap instrumen mewakili berbagai suasana dan diambil di waktu yang berbeda. Aku memainkan instrumen yang ada namaku."_

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. _"Kau memberiku ini?"_ tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk. _"Kenapa kau memberiku ini?"_

" _Untuk kau simpan. Sebagai kenangan."_ Jawab Luhan. _"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan instrumen-instrumen itu lagi. Aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah pohon ini lagi."_

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _"Kenapa tidak kesini lagi?"_ tanyanya lagi.

Luhan terdiam sebentar. Ia tersenyum ketika mendongak kepada Sehun. _"Karena aku tidak akan kesini lagi."_

Sehun mengerjap bingung. Dia pikir, Luhan jadi aneh sebab perempuan itu jadi sering tersenyum kepadanya sore ini. _"Kenapa kau tersenyum padaku?"_ tanyanya gamblang.

Luhan hanya menggidikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Kemudian ia memasukkan kembali kaset-kaset yang dikeluarkan Sehun ke kotak tadi, menutupnya, lalu menggesernya di depan Sehun. _"Bawalah pulang."_ Ujarnya.

Sehun mengernyit. Kesimpulannya hari ini, Luhan benar-benar aneh.

Luhan keluar dari rumah pohon tersebut terlebih dahulu. Sehun menyusul, turun dengan kesusahan karena kotak yang dibawanya cukup besar sementara salah satu tangannya harus berpegangan pada tangga. Begitu sampai di permukaan, Sehun menghembuskan napas lega. Ia melihat Luhan sedang memainkan _longboard_ -nya di lapangan ini.

Sehun memperhatikan. Luhan mahir dengan sepatu roda, jadi tidak aneh juga kalau Luhan juga bisa memainkan _longboard_. Beberapa saat setelah itu, Sehun meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya ke tanah, lalu menghampiri Luhan yang sibuk memainkan _longboard_ -nya. Sehun berhenti di tengah lapangan, tubuhnya ikut berputar ketika Luhan memutarinya. Ia tetap memberi perhatian kepada Luhan sehingga perempuan itu jadi risih. Luhan berdecak lalu menekan bagian belakang _longboard_ itu sehingga ia berhenti, tepat di hadapan Sehun. Ditatapnya lelaki itu dengan dongkol, sementara Sehun sendiri hanya menggidikkan bahu sekilas sebagai tanggapan.

" _Berhenti menatapku. Aku tidak suka."_ Kata Luhan lalu menyerahkan _longboard_ tersebut pada Sehun. Kemudian Luhan berlalu, melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kepada Sehun, dan tentu saja meninggalkan Sehun di sana.

Sehun merasa momen ini aneh sekali. Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi santai dan memberinya kaset-kaset instrumen yang pasti berisi banyak sekali kenangan Luhan. Sehun tidak mengerti, pun merasa ada yang janggal. Jadi ia berlari kecil untuk menyusul Luhan, mencoba meminta penjelasan tentang hal-hal aneh ini.

Hanya saja, ketika Sehun sudah berjarak dua meter dari Luhan, perempuan itu tiba-tiba berbalik, membuat keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Sehun segera menghentikan larinya sepersekian detik setelah ia melihat Luhan berbalik. Mereka saling bersitatap dengan ekspresi kaget mereka sebelum Sehun berkedip beberapa kali dan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa di hadapan Luhan.

" _Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."_ Kata Luhan. Sehun mengangguk saja, memberi waktu Luhan untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin perempuan itu sampaikan. _"Aku ingin terlahir kembali."_

Sehun memiringkan kepala bingung. Ia memberi gestur, "Apa maksudmu?" dengan kedua bahunya yang ia naikkan.

" _Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau tidak ingin aku hidup seperti ini dan kau ingin aku mengerti dengan apa yang selalu kau inginkan."_ Luhan diam sebentar, memejamkan mata, lalu menarik dan menghembuskan napas dengan perlahan. _"Iya, aku mengerti. "_

" _Kau mengerti?"_ tanya Sehun berhati-hati.

Luhan mengangguk. _"Ada banyak jawaban yang bisa kuberi tapi rasanya tidak cukup kuungkapkan begitu saja dengan bahasa isyarat. Sulit mengatakannya dengan bahasa isyarat sebab kadang tanganku tidak mampu kugerakkan saking banyaknya tekanan yang kupikul. Andai aku mampu melakukannya, mungkin aku tidak akan jadi seperti ini."_ Jelasnya.

Sehun nampak takjub karena Luhan yang aneh hari ini. _"Kau tidak seperti Luhan yang kukenal."_ Katanya, dan ia bisa melihat Luhan memutar kedua bola mata jengah karena tanggapannya.

Baiklah. Perempuan di depannya ini benar-benar Luhan.

" _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan ini?"_

Luhan menggidikkan bahunya sekali. _"Mungkin kau tidak akan melihatku besok di sekolah."_ Jawabnya. Ia melihat Sehun hendak bertanya lagi tapi Luhan segera menyambung, _"Aku pulang ke Cina."_

Tunggu— _"Apa?"_ Sehun bertanya tidak percaya. _"Kau pulang… Serius?"_

Luhan mengangguk dan itu cukup membuat Sehun lebih tidak percaya bahwa ia mempercayai Luhan kali ini.

" _Tapi…"_ Sehun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan asal dan kesal saking frustasi dan terkejut karena kabar Luhan ini.

Omong-omong, kenapa harus frustasi segala?

" _Kenapa kau pulang?"_ hanya itulah yang mampu Sehun tanyakan pada Luhan.

Sementara itu, Luhan hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak menjawab apapun dan itu cukup membuat Sehun tidak karuan. Oh, lihatlah lelaki yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ada binar cemas, sedih, terkejut, semuanya campur aduk di matanya. Sefrustasi itukah Sehun karenanya hari ini?

" _Kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak mengerti. Perempuan ini begitu sulit untuk ditebak dari awal ia mengenalnya sampai sekarang. Sehun tidak bisa mencegah karena itu sudah keputusan Luhan meskipun ia tidak tahu untuk apa Luhan melakukannya.

Luhan bukanlah haknya. Dan perempuan itu berhak hidup dengan baik. Kalimat, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir," yang Luhan lontarkan menjadi pegangan untuk Sehun. Kalau Luhan sudah berkata seperti itu, bukankah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

Tunggu. Kenapa ia jadi sangat-amat khawatir?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Benar apa kata Luhan. Sehun tidak melihat Luhan di sekolah di hari esoknya. Beberapa hari kemudian, saat pengumuman nilai dan kelulusan berlangsung, Sehun juga tidak menemui keberadaan ibunya Luhan di sekolah. Ketika Sehun iseng melewati rumah Luhan, rumah besar dengan pagar hitam besar nan kokoh itu terlihat kosong. Sehun tidak yakin bahwa Luhan dan ibunya sudah benar-benar pergi dari sini. Tapi begitu teringat bahwa Sehun tidak melihat kedua perempuan beda generasi itu lagi, bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka sudah pulang ke Cina.

Sehun penasaran, sebenarnya. Luhan tiba-tiba berlaku aneh dan tiba-tiba pula berpamitan padanya. Baginya, orang yang ditemuinya waktu itu bukan Luhan. Ia tidak mengenal Luhan yang seperti itu. Atau mungkin Luhan yang sebenarnya adalah Luhan yang ia temui terakhir kali sementara yang sebelum-sebelumnya adalah Luhan yang sedang berperan sebagai perempuan sok kuat yang tidak peduli?

Sehun tidak tahu. Selama hampir satu tahun ia mencoba untuk mengejar Luhan, Sehun merasa ia masih belum mengenal Luhan dengan baik. Meskipun jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman yang lain, Sehun adalah yang pertama, Sehun masih tetap belum merasa cukup. Luhan masih sosok asing yang belum bisa ia gapai meski sudah berlari sekuat tenaga kepadanya.

Setelah lulus dari SMA, Sehun masuk ke salah satu universitas di Korea dan masuk pula di jurusan yang ia inginkan—Kedokteran. Setelah menanggalkan impiannya untuk menjadi atlet karena cedera serius yang pernah dialaminya, Sehun tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Dengan menjadi dokter, mungkin Sehun bisa membantu orang lain.

"Kau bilang hari ini kau tidak ada _shift_ apapun." Seseorang berkata dari balik tubuh Sehun dan lelaki itu segera menoleh untuk memberi jawaban pada seorang wanita di belakangnya.

"Ya." Sehun kembali memotong-motong sushi buatannya di talenan, mengambil salah satu untuk dilahap, lalu membalik badan supaya bisa berhadapan dengan wanita yang sudah mengasuhnya semenjak ia masuk SMP itu. "Ibu mau aku melakukan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak." Jang Sihyeon, nama wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu tiri Sehun itu menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Di umur dua belas tahunnya, orang tua Sehun bercerai karena alasan yang tidak bisa Sehun pahami. Di umur itu pula Sehun harus tinggal berpisah dengan ibunya, Kim Jiwon. Sementara itu kakaknya, Oh Sehyun, tinggal bersama Jiwon. Setahun kemudian ayahnya bertemu dengan Jang Sihyeon dan menikahinya. Jika ditanya bagaimana keadaan Sehun saat keluarganya tidak bisa bersama dan tidak dapat diperbaiki lagi. Sudah pasti jawabannya Sehun tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Tapi begitu Jiwon meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sehun memilih untuk percaya. Terbukti hubungan antara kedua orang tua kandungnya baik-baik saja. Ayahnya masih mempercayai Jiwon untuk bertemu dengan Sehun, dan memberinya banyak kasih sayang seorang ibu pada umumnya pada Sehun, meski ia tidak mempercayai hatinya untuk dimiliki oleh Jiwon lagi.

"Lalu kenapa ibu bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau tahu, rumah ini sepi kalau tidak ada ayahmu. Dia masih sering main piano tapi begitu dia pergi ke luar kota, rasanya sepi sekali. Aku senang akhirnya kau ada di rumah."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Aku juga senang akhirnya bisa istirahat di rumah setelah tiga hari lembur di rumah sakit." Tapi setelah itu ia berhenti dari tawa dan terlihat tidak nyaman ketika berkata, "Aku akan menemani ibu sampai sore. Tidak masalah?"

Sihyeon mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Ayahmu akan pulang sebelum sore hari."

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Merasa bersyukur memiliki Sihyeon sebagai ibu tirinya yang mengerti bahwa ia juga perlu bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya setelah bersibuk-sibuk ria di rumah sakit.

Kini, umur Sehun hampir mencapai kepala tiga. Dua tahun lalu, ia lulus dari universitas dan menjadi seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit swasta di kota. Hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia merasa pengejarannya pada seorang perempuan telah usai. Luhan. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana kabar perempuan itu. Luhan tidak memberinya kabar., dan sosoknya hampir menguap di memori Sehun.

Menghela napas, Sehun memandangi sebuah kotak berwarna putih yang berisikan kaset-kaset pita yang diberikan Luhan padanya sore itu. Semenjak kepergian Luhan, Sehun pernah iseng memainkan salah satu kaset dan akhirnya tidak berani memainkannya lagi. Instrumen yang dimainkannya terdengar muram sekali. Dan suasana itu mengingatkannya dengan ekspresi wajah Luhan yang muram. Luhan memang selalu muram.

Sore itu, Sehun benar-benar pergi ke panti asuhan milik keluarganya. Begitu sampai, ia disambut oleh Jaehyun yang kini sudah setinggi dadanya. Anak itu sudah berumur lima belas tahun dan kini terlihat jauh lebih tenang daripada sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Jaehyun anak yang tidak bisa diam.

"Hyung _, sepertinya kau datang terlambat."_ Kata Jaehyun sesaat setelah Sehun turun dari mobil dan kini mereka berjalan bersama memasuki panti.

Sehun mengernyit. _"Aku tidak memberitahumu kapan tepatnya aku akan datang jadi aku tidak bisa digolongkan terlambat."_

 _"Tidak, tidak."_ Jaehyun menggeleng sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya di udara _. "Kau tahu, seisi panti tadi siang heboh sekali. Dan aku yakin kau juga akan heboh saat melihatnya."_

 _"Aku tidak seheboh itu, tahu."_ Jawab Sehun setelah berdecak pelan. _"Memangnya ada apa?"_ tanyanya.

Mereka berhenti di teras belakang dan Jaehyun menunjuk sesuatu. Sehun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk itu, dan membeku. Di halaman belakang yang luas, ia bisa melihat anak-anak kecil sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, dan beberapa diantaranya mengerubungi seorang perempuan yang duduk bersila di bawah pohon. Perempuan itu memakai _blouse_ biru dan celana panjang putih dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terurai.

Sehun tidak percaya. "Luhan," dia menyebut nama perempuan itu, berbisik, bertepatan dengan Luhan yang menoleh kepadanya karena Jaehyun menghampiri perempuan itu dan memberitahu bahwa Sehun datang.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya terpisah. Di jarak yang sejauh ini, Sehun tidak menyangka ia bisa melihat binar mata Luhan jauh lebih hidup dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Sehun membuang tawa. Semesta sedang mempermainkannya.

Luhan berdiri dan berjalan mendekat setelah Jaehyun memberitahunya bahwa Sehun datang kemari. Awalnya, ia tidak berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Apalagi setelah mendengar kabar dari ibunya Sehun tadi siang bahwa Sehun menjadi seorang dokter, Luhan yakin Sehun akan sibuk sekali. Ia tidak berharap bisa menghabiskan waktunya di sini bersama Sehun.

Tapi ketika secara kebetulan Sehun datang ke panti, entah untuk berkunjung atau untuk menetap beberapa hari, Luhan merasa lega. Setidaknya, ia bisa menemui seseorang yang membuatnya mencapai titik ini.

Mereka saling berhadapan untuk saat ini. Sehun tidak tahu harus menyapa atau bagaimana, begitu pula dengan Luhan. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Ketika bertemu, atmosfir canggunglah yang terasa di antara mereka.

Beberapa detik diam, Sehun berdeham lalu melambaikan tangannya di udara dengan kaku sebagai isyarat dari sapaan, "Hai," untuk Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum geli. Manis sekali. Ia balas sapaan itu dengan gestur yang sama dan Sehun merasa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu. Sehun pusing.

Kenapa senyuman Luhan manis sekali? Ya ampun…

" _Kau…"_ tangan Sehun berhenti di udara untuk sejenak. _"…sejak kapan kau ke Korea?"_

" _Kemarin."_ Jawab Luhan. _"Tadi siang aku baru mampir ke panti ini."_

Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil. _"Kau akan menetap di sini, atau bagaimana?"_ tanyanya lagi.

" _Aku sedang memikirkannya."_ Jawab Luhan seadanya.

Astaga, canggung sekali…

Sehun melirik ke arah lain, lalu berdeham-deham lagi. Setelah lama tidak bertemu, Luhan nampak baik dan Sehun bersyukur akan hal itu.

" _Kau tidak ingin mengobrol denganku?"_ giliran Luhan yang bertanya. Sehun menatapnya sedikit terkejut sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil. Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. _"Kenapa?"_

" _Kau banyak berubah. Dulu kau ingin sekali jauh-jauh dariku karena mungkin aku mengganggumu tapi sekarang sepertinya tidak."_

" _Kau memang mengganggu."_

Sehun memicing karena tanggapan Luhan. "Hah, sulit dipercaya," katanya. _"Meskipun aku mengganggu kau tetap mencariku—"_

" _Kau sedang membela dirimu sendiri? Aku masih jago_ Muay Thai _, kau tahu."_ Sela Luhan lalu memberi gestur meremehkan yang membuat Sehun mendengus sebal. Ekspresi lelaki itu terlihat lucu bagi Luhan. Luhan jadi tersenyum lebar, matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit ke bawah, dan gurat manis di wajahnya terlihat cantik sekali.

Luhan benar-benar cantik kalau sedang tersenyum astaga… Sehun jadi salah fokus.

Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tengah untuk mengobrol bersama. Luhan bercerita banyak. Perempuan itu mengobati dirinya sendiri saat berada di Cina. Pengobatan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dan Luhan berhasil mengatasinya. Ia juga berbaikan dengan ibunya setelah pulang bersama dari panti asuhan ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Memang saat itu Luhan marah pada Sehun karena lelaki itu membawa ibunya ke tempat persembunyiannya ini. Tapi begitu ia merasakan betapa besarnya kasih sayang yang ibunya berikan kepadanya, Luhan luluh dan akhirnya membuka diri kepada ibunya. Meski itu perlu proses yang cukup panjang.

" _Kau benar kalau aku hanya harus mengikhlaskan. Dengan ikhlas, aku belajar sesuatu yang baru."_ Kata Luhan lalu ia menerawang. _"Kalau kau tidak membawa ibuku waktu itu, aku tidak tahu seberapa hancurnya aku sekarang ini."_ Lanjutnya, lalu menggeleng-geleng kecil. _"Aku menyedihkan, ya?"_

" _Aku tidak memandangmu seperti itu. Kau bukan orang yang menyedihkan."_

Jawaban itu membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia lega Sehun tidak memandangnya seperti itu, pun tidak mengasihaninya. Sehun paham dirinya dengan baik jadi mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Sehun mau berlari kepadanya dan membuatnya seperti ini.

Setelah dirasa mereka cukup lama mengobrol, Luhan refleks memeriksa jam di tangannya lalu terkejut sendiri. Astaga, ini sudah malam sekali. _"Sepertinya aku harus pulang."_ Katanya kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tas kecil yang ada di meja.

Sehun ikut berdiri. _"Mau kuantar?"_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya pada sebuah gedung hotel yang ada di kota. Ia membukakan kunci pintu di sebelah Luhan sebelum perempuan itu turun.

" _Terima kasih,"_ kata Luhan. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Baru setelah itu ia turun dari mobil Sehun. Lelaki itu juga ikut turun, berdiri di depan pintu mobil bagian kemudi yang terbuka. Sehun mengawasi Luhan sampai perempuan itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Akan tetapi, sebelum Luhan benar-benar menghilang, perempuan itu justru berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arahnya. Sehun memundurkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Luhan mempercepat langkah, memutari mobil, lalu berhenti di depannya. Ada senyum yang tersemat di wajah Luhan, dan itu semakin membuat Sehun kebingungan.

Sehun sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya dalam bahasa isyarat tapi tiba-tiba Luhan mengambil selangkah lebih dekat dan memeluknya. Kedua tangan Luhan mengalung di lehernya, kaki perempuan itu juga berjinjit supaya ia bisa meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Sehun.

Sehun merasa separuh dari nyawanya melayang karena Luhan—

"Sehun,"

—dan sisa dari nyawanya juga melayang. Kaki Sehun melemas. Sebelah tangan Sehun refleks bertumpu pada mobil ketika ia benar-benar mendengar suara Luhan yang halus.

Luhan bersuara. Benar-benar mengucapkan kalimat sederhana itu dengan fasih, dengan suara lembut, serta—kekehan perempuan itu!

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya memberi jeda beberapa detik kemudian. "Untuk tidak pernah menyerah, tidak pernah lelah, dan tidak pernah merasa sakit karenaku, terima kasih. Awalnya aku ingin kau menyesali keputusanmu sendiri—mengejarku, menolongku, dan memedulikanku. Tapi kini justru akulah yang harus menyesal karena pernah mengabaikanmu."

Sehun tidak dapat mencerna momen ini dengan benar. Jadi untuk memastikan indera pendengarannya bekerja dengan baik, Sehun menegakkan lututnya yang tertekuk sehingga Luhan mengendurkan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum geli karena ekspresi Sehun yang benar-benar lucu.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan seterkejut itu." Kata Luhan geli.

Sehun mengerjap, makin tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Kau… berbicara?" tanyanya.

Luhan kini tertawa. Tawanya renyah sekali. "Memangnya kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Luhan balik. "Aku sudah sembuh, kau tahu."

Sehun kelihatan bingung tapi kemudian ia berkata, "Traumamu?"

"Iya, aku bisa berbicara, sejujurnya. Aku hanya…" Luhan menggidikkan bahu seolah apa yang akan ia ucapkan sudah diketahui oleh Sehun. "…itu hanya soal kau mau mengikhlaskan atau tidak."

Sehun bingung untuk bereaksi jadi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi bagi Luhan, ekspresi Sehun sudah menunjukkan semuanya. Lelaki itu lega, juga senang, tentu saja.

Luhan menurunkan lengannya menyusuri bahu Sehun lalu berhenti di lengan atas Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun. Matanya berbinar, senyumnya juga melebar dan ia terlihat cerah sekali di mata Sehun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajariku banyak hal. Kau tidak perlu mengejar untuk menolongku lagi. Kau bisa berhenti karena tugasmu sudah selesai. Mungkin ungkapan terima kasih tidak bisa membayar semuanya. Tapi terima kasih banyak."

Kalimat itu benar-benar membuat Sehun lega. Ia membuang tawa pelan yang sedari tadi tertahan karena Luhan, dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Luhan, ia tidak perlu mengejar perempuan itu lagi. Sehun sudah sampai di garis _finish_ dan ya… dia memang sudah selesai.

Ketika malam itu ia melihat Luhan berjalan menjauh, punggungnya semakin mengecil karena semakin jauh jarak di antara mereka, serta sosoknya yang menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, Sehun menarik napas dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras.

Ia sudah selesai, kan?

 _Kau sudah selesai, Sehun. Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Terima kasih banyak._

* * *

 **…**

 **Ende.**

* * *

Hai, _daaaarls_! Akhirnya cerita ini tamat dan semoga _ending_ -nya ngga ngegantung dan bikin kalian lega yaaa. Tolong jangan minta sekuel, nanti aku bingung sama _ending_ -nya kalau dilanjut mulu T^T

 **Penting untuk kalian.** Mungkin cerita ini adalah cerita terakhir sehooney di ffn. Kemungkinan besar aku ngga _publish_ cerita lagi di _platform_ ini. Aksesnya cukup sulit karena ya… kalian tahu sendiri _platform_ ini punya sisi positif dan negatifnya. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku masih lumayan aktif nulis di wattpad (akun wattpad kalo mau cari: **jhstel** ). Mungkin juga _platform_ ini akan kuisi dengan cerita-cerita pendek semacam _oneshot_ atau _twoshot_ dan bukan cerita ber- _chapter_ banyak. Aku suka nggatahan kalau nganggurin cerita ber- _chapter_ terlalu lama :')

 **Intinya** akun ffn ini akan kuhiatuskan untuk waktu yang tidak bisa kutentukan. Yang pasti, itu akan lama sekali.

Kuharap kalian mengerti dengan keterbatasan dan keputusanku ini. Semoga ngga bikin kalian ngamuk yaaa :3

Untuk kalian yang mengikuti cerita ini, mengikutiku dari awal pula, terima kasih banyak. Kalian memberiku banyak hal dan memori-memori terbaik sepanjang hidupku. Aku nggatau hidupku bakal sesuram apa kalau kalian ngga ada—loh, aku malah mendramatisir wkwkwk tapi memang hidupku jadi sedikit lebih berwarna karena kalian.

Pokoknya, makasi banyaaaaaaaaak. Aku nggatau harus bales apa tapi makasi bangeet. Makasi makasi makasi makasi _***biglove**_

Untuk saat ini, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kusampaikan. Aku bakal ngabari kalian lagi kalau ada yang pengen kusampaikan ke kalian. Kalau kalian masih mau komunikasi sama aku, bisa di akun ig **sehoooneyy**. Jangan sungkan untuk ngechat soalnya aku jomblo wkwkwkwk.

Ya jangan sungkan untuk terus nyambung komunikasi sama aku eheheheheh.

 _Thank you for everything. Y'all half of my life, and see you really soon!_

 _Regards,_ _ **sehooney**_

 _071519_


End file.
